Protocolo
by hale cullen anna
Summary: ¿Como demonios me habia metido en esto?, tenia que aprender a como sentarme,a comer con mil cubierto diferentes,como saludar y mil cosas mas,¿por que?, facil me enamore de un príncipe, mientras yo me sentía su novia el me sentía su amante.
1. Prologo

_Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con una locura, espero que les guste y me digan que opinan, creo que el prologo dice bastante._

_Bueno espero sus comentarios._

_Las quiero _

_Anna _

_Prologo _

_Edward _

Se que no me amas, para ti solo soy la chica con la que te divertiste, pero diablos que diversión tan larga ¿no? Cuatro años, y yo ilusamente pensé que eras mi príncipe azul , el que tenia el detalle de llevarme el desayuno a la cama con adornado con una rosa, el que estuvo a mi lado cuidando mi fiebre, el que me decía poemas de amor al oído, pensé que eras el príncipe que siempre soñé , pero se que me queda claro, si eres un príncipe pero no eres ni azul ni el de mis sueños.

Me rompiste el corazón , me engañaste y jugaste conmigo, decías amarme, pero que querías tu espacio, me querías en tu cama todas las noches, pero también querías pasar tus noches de parranda sin mi, a mi me decías que era tu novia pero ante los demás era tu amante.

Deje a mi familia, mi carrera, mis amigos, todo por ti y que recibí a cambio las migajas del tiempo que querías darme, fui paciente por que sabia que no podías darme todo el tiempo que yo quisiera, calle que me dolía verte en las portadas de las revistas por que sabia que prensa lo exagera todo , mire a otro lado cuando viajabas con la hermosa princesita que según tu solo era tu amiga de la infancia y yo no podía acompañarte por que no seria buna imagen para el futuro rey, aunque para mi no existían títulos nobiliarios entre nosotros para mi solo eras el hombre que amaba y por el que hubiera dedo todo.

Soporte las humillaciones de la prensa, los reclamos de mi familia, los maltratos de la tuya, lo hice por que pensaba que tu valías eso y mas.

Pero no mas, yo valgo mucho y tu no me valoraste yo no necesito vivir en un palacio para saber que soy una reina de pies a cabeza.

Tu eras el que tenia suerte de estar conmigo, una mujer que no le importaba ni tu titulo y mucho menos tu cuenta bancaria, tu perdiste , no yo, por que yo me voy con la tranquilidad de haber sido honesta y genuina contigo, lastima que tu no puedas decir lo mismo.

Me voy lastimada, con el corazón roto y mi alma se queda contigo, no me da pena decírtelo, pero también se, que a ti no te importa en lo mas mínimo, pero se que en algún futuro , no cuando, pero se que pasara, voltearas tu rostro y veras lo que dejaste atrás y te darás cuenta que como yo te ame nadie lo ha hecho.

Cuídate y se feliz, que es lo que mas deseo para ti, tu felicidad, como yo buscare la mia, pero lejos de ti, tal vez algún día encuentre un hombre que me ame de verdad, que me valore y no le de pena decir que esta conmigo, y espero que tu encuentres a una mujer que este a tu altura, que sea lo que buscas.

_Bella _

_Que les pareció?, les gusto, espero que si y me digan que opinan._

_Anna _


	2. Conociéndonos

Se que este cap les puede parecer un poco lento, pero era necesario, para que vallan conociendo la personalidad de bella, y claro teníamos que regresar un poco el tiempo para ver como comenzaba la historia.

Mil gracias a:

samyzoe , sabi07, nana-00, TinaCullenSwan , LilyMolly, Cullen Vigo, Paolastef, jupy, Vampire Massen, evecullen94, Susana Minguell, karito CullenMasen, nany87, mei-cullen-clan.

Si alguien me falto PERDON y diganmey para golperme yo sola jajaja.

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que para escribir esta historia me inspire en la película que hicieron de William y Kate, cuando la vi me dije, anna por que no hacer una historia de princesas modernas, asi que puse a trabajar a mi loca cabeza y aquí esta el resultado, pero solo es la idea, ya que como muchas se darán cuenta en este cap, no tiene nada que ver con ellos, y la verdad ya quisiera William parecerse a nuestro Edward ¿no?.

Bueno ahora si no las aburro mas y les dejo cap de hoy.

Las quiero

ANNA

No podía creer que estaba a punto de entrar a la universidad, estaba emocionada , sabia que seria un gran cambio, pero antes de seguí diciendo como loca todo lo que estoy por empezar me voy a presentar, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, soy de un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, vivo con mis padres, Renne y Charlie Swan , mis padres tienen una pequeña empresa de transportes, así que no somos de dinero, pero tampoco vivimos apretados, cuento con 17 años, bueno estoy por cumplir los 18 y acabo de entrar a Yale, estoy feliz, la verdad es que no pensé que me fueran a aceptar, pero paso, mi madre decía que las personas de Yale serian tontas si no me aceptaban y mi padre me confeso que el rogaba para que me quedara con ellos, pero estaba muy feliz de que me hubieran aceptado, tengo que reconocer que entendía que mi padre se sintiera así, ya que yo era su única hija.

Aunque también el sabe que no soy muy sociable, asi que no creo que se preocupe que algún dia lo llame para decirle que estoy metida en algún problema, en cambio mi madre, me dice que ahora que me voy a la universidad tenga un poco mas de acción y se a que se refiere, yo nunca he tenido un novio y mi gran variedad de amigos se reduce a Ángela y Jessica, aunque entre amigos también puedo contar a ben el novio de Ángela y Mike el novio de Jessica.

El gran día de irme llego mis padres me acompañarían en el viaje ya mis hermosos y adorables padres me regalaron un hermoso mini Cooper, de color negro, así que mis padres me acompañarían en el viaje.

La verdad no puedo decir que me aburrí en el viaje ya que con las ocurrencias de mi madre y los corajes que hacia mi pobre padre.

Mi madre me decía que habría fila de hombres para salir conmigo a lo que mi padre, decía que pensándolo bien el se quedaría conmigo para custodiar la puerta de mi dormitorio con su escopeta cargada, claro que mi madre y yo soltábamos la carcajada y mi padre solo refunfuñaba.

Cuando llegamos a la universidad, mis padres me ayudaron a subir mis cosas, mi madre estaba infartada por la cantidad de ropa que llevaba, según ella no tenia nada decente para salir de fiesta y mi padre estaba feliz por ello, en cambio mi padre estaba feliz de la cantidad de libros que llevaba, la verdad es que yo prefería un libros que ropa.

La hora de la despedida fue un poco difícil así como para ellos, para mi, aunque estaba feliz de iniciar la universidad no podía negar que me dolía dejar a mi padres, pero era un paso que tenia que dar para lograr mis sueños, que era trabajan en una editorial y por que no escribir un libro, por eso es que entre a estudiar literatura.

En la administración de la universidad me habían dicho que compartiría la habitación con dos chicas mas, ellas aun no llegaban.

Estaba terminando de acomodar mi habitación cuando las chicas con las que me tocaría compartir habitación llegaron , esperaba que yo les cayera bien a ellas, yo no era muy sociable y de verdad quería encaja aquí, así que Salí de mi habitación para conocer a mi compañeras.

-Hola- salude tímidamente.

-Hola, soy Alice Brandon – se presento la primera, diablos mi autoestima había bajado a menos cinco, ella era como de mi estatura si no es que un poco más baja, tenía el cabello negro un poco mas arriba de los hombros que estaba peinado en puntas que apuntaban para todos lados, tenia unos ojos verdes muy bonitos era muy blanca, sus facciones eran muy finas era como una hada.

-Hola yo soy Rosalie Hale- se presento la otra chica y juro que ahí mi autoestima bajo como menos cien, diablos esta chica podría ser una modelo internacional, era una rubia hermosa, no hay mas palabras para describirlas, ojos azules, cabello rubio que se veía que era natural a mitad de la espalda, blanca , y ni que decir del cuerpo, ella era perfecta.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Bella Swan- salude

-Tengo el presentimiento de que seremos muy buenas amigas-dijo Alice acercándose a mi para abrazarme.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo- dijo Rosalie.

-Se que si- dije emocionada de que ellas fueran mis compañeras.

Desde ese día no nos separábamos un momento, Rosalie estaba aquí para estudiar derecho y Alice negocios internacionales, ellas se conocían de antes, ya que al parecer su familia es de mucho dinero, pero ellas eran tan sencillas que no se les notaba por ningún lado.

Apenas llevábamos tres días de clases y yo sentía que ya tenia tarea para todo el mes, estaba por ir a otra de mis clases, cuando vi que en la entrada principal se hacia un gran alboroto, pero no sabia por que, en eso vi que Alice y Rosalie venían corriendo en mi dirección.

-¿Bella ya supiste ?- pregunto Rosalie emocionada.

-No ¿que es lo que pasa?-pregunte curiosa

-Que los príncipes Cullen están aquí – dijo Alice como si acabara de ver a su artista favorito.

-Que ellos no estudian en Harvard – dije con duda.

-Si pero, al parecer los hermanos han decidido entrar aquí, ya que Edward solo hará un postgrado, Emmet le falta un año para terminar y Jasper esta en segundo año- dijo Alice

-Valla te sabes su vida entera- dije sorprendida al ver que mi amiga conocía la vida de esos príncipes mejor que la de ella.

-Bella todo mundo sabe que pasa con los Cullen, son los hombres solteros mas deseados del mundo, y la verdad es que tienen con que, son extremadamente guapos los tres- dijo Rosalie.

-Bueno la verdad es que no puedo negar que son muy guapos, pero de eso a los mas guapos del mundo quien sabe- dije seria.

-Eso ni tu te lo crees- dijo Alice con burla.

-Tenemos que conocerlos- dijo Rosalie.

-¿Tenemos?- pregunte.

-Claro que si, estoy segura que ellos caerán a nuestros pies , pero eso si les digo , Jasper es mío-dijo Alice tan seria como si de verdad ese Jasper fuera suyo.

- A mi me encanta Emmet- dijo Rosalie con voz soñadora.

-Y claro a mi me dejan el mas difícil no, que no se han dando cuenta que lo mas cerca que he estado de un chico es un laboratorio de química- dije mirándolas como si fuera obvio que yo no podía encajar en sus planes.

-Temo decirte mi querida bella, que tu no te ves con claridad, eres una chica realmente hermosa- dijo Alice.

-Claro que no Alice, si un chico común y corriente no se fijo en mi , temo decirte que menos un príncipe, pero cuenten conmigo en lo que yo pueda ayudarlas ok- le dije a mis amigas.

-Ya vernos bella, ya veremos- dijo Alice como si ella supiera algo que yo no.

-Nunca apuestes en contra de Alice- dijo Rosalie con mirada picara.

-Bueno chicas tengo que irme a clase, después las veo- dije alejándome por que de verdad llegaba tarde a mi clase.

Ese dia las clases fueron constantemente interrumpidas, ya que los profesores estuvieron saliendo , me imagino que por la llegada de los príncipes, no podía creer que tanto revuelo por su llegada, podía entender que eran famosos y todo eso, pero por dios habíamos personas que si nos interesaba tomar la clase completa.

Cuando llegue a la habitación, Rosalie y Alice ya estaban ahí, pero en vez de habitación, parecía tienda de ropa.

-Hola- dije con miedo, sabia que mis amigas era locas de las compras pero nunca me imagine que tanto.

-Bellita que bueno que llegas, te hemos comprado algunas cosas- dijo Alice con una sonrisa que me dio miedo.

-Alice me das miedo- dije con honestidad.

-No te preocupes bella, nada malo te pasara, aparte tenemos que estar hermosas para hoy en la noche- dijo Rosalie

-¿Que vamos a hacer hoy en la noche?- pregunte

-Pues déjame decirte mi querida bella, que conseguí entradas para el club donde los príncipes Cullen asistirán esta noche- dijo Alice

-¿Que?- grite como loca.

-Así como lo oyes, ¿nos es genial?-pregunto Rosalie

-Claro que no, yo no puedo ir- dije seria.

-Claro que puedes y claro que iras, que no te acuerdas que tu misma nos dijiste que nos ayudarías, pues esta noche tu nos ayudaras- dijo Alice

-¿Yo?, ¿como?,- pregunte , la verdad es que no entendía para que necesitaban mi ayuda

-Tu solo haz lo que nosotras te digamos- dijo Alice.

Y después de eso, la tarde se paso en jugar a babie bella ,por que Alice y Rosalie me secuestraron prácticamente y no me dejaron hacer nada que no fuera probarme mil vestidos, blusas, faldas y tacones, de verdad ellas pensaban que yo me pondría tacones, estaban locas.

Como a eso de las 8 ellas se fueron a arreglar, que ellas no tenían que hacerse mucho, pero bueno, tardaron como una hora y cuando salieron, juro que mi autoestima bajo mucho mas.

-Listas- dijo Alice emocionada.

-Nos vemos perfectas- dijo Rosalie.

-Ustedes siempre se ven perfectas- dije mirándolas.

-Bella de verdad que tienes un pequeño problema de autoestima, aunque no lo creas te ves realmente hermosa- dijo Alice tiernamente.

-Alice no tengo nada de especial, tengo el cabello caoba, ojos color chocolate y soy muy blanca y sin curvas- dije como si Alice no viera todo eso.

-Pues yo se que mas de uno quiere contigo- dijo Rosalie

-Claro que no- conteste, lo sabia por que ningún chico se había acercado a mi, mas que para pedirme notas o algo así y eso siempre había sido.

-Bueno es hora de irnos y esta noche es nuestra noche- dijo Alice.

No podía creer que ellas me convencieran de ponerme este minúsculo vestido y lo peor tacones de aguja, aunque debo reconocer que el vestido me gustaba, azul claro, decía Alice que hacia resaltar mi piel, Rosalie iba en un vestido estraple rojo muy , pero muy pegadito y Alice en uno color plata, si mi padre me viera en estos momentos creo que se moriría y mi en cambio mi madre estaría brincando de felicidad y casi puedo jurar que me diría que no llegara a dormir y me consiguiera un chico.

Las chicas y yo llegamos al club la verdad se veía que seria muy exclusiva la fiesta ya que había gente en la calle rogando para que la dejaran pasar, no tenia ni idea de cómo había conseguido Alice la invitación y la verdad me da miedo preguntar.

En cuanto llegamos a la puerta, Alice saco la invitación y de inmediato pasamos, la verdad yo sentí que me veía ridícula ya que los dos hombres que estaban en la puerta se me quedaron viendo mucho, comenzaba en sentirme incomoda.

-Alice de verdad creo que me veo muy ridícula, los de puerta se me quedaron viendo- le dije al oído.

-Bella se te quedaron viendo por que te ves hermosa- dijo mi amiga, no me dio tiempo de replicarle ya que me tomo de la mano y me jalo.

Llegamos a la barra y de inmediato Rosalie pidió las bebidas, yo no acostumbraba beber alcohol así que sabia que tenia que ser precavida si no quería terminar haciendo mas el ridículo.

Después de que Alice y Rosalie hicieron que casi me tomara de un trago la bebida me jalaron a la pista de baile, había mucha gente, a que no conocía a nadie obviamente, Alice y Rosalie comenzaron a bailar, yo tenia dos pies izquierdos, pero intentaría bailar, ni modo que me quedara ahí parada ¿no?.

La verdad es que no sabia si era el alcohol o que, pero me estaba divirtiendo, la verdad es que ni yo misma sabia que podía bailar así, pero me la estaba pasando genial.

-Que hace una mujer tan hermosa como tu bailando sola- alguien me dijo al oído pero no podía verlo por que el estaba pegado a mi espalda cuando intente gírame pero una manos me detuvieron de la cintura.

Ese extraño comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música y hacia que yo hiciera lo mismo, sus manos jamás se quitaron de mi cintura y la verdad es que no quería que se quitaran de ahí, sentía como si me recorriera una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, jamás había sentido algo así y no quería dejar de sentirlo.

-Me encanta tu aroma- me dijo el extraño, yo solo me estremecía, digo que otra cosa podía hacer, cada vez que mi desconocido me hablaba con esa voz tan sedosa.

El me giro para que quedáramos frente a frente y cuando lo vi casi me desmayo era el, el hombre que era la fantasía de millones de mujeres, el hombre que había hecho que la escuela se volviera loca, era Edward Cullen.

Hola de nuevo, que les pareció, ¿lo odiaron?, quería saber si quieren que ponga el punto de vista de Edward, mañana subiré capítulos de :

Vacaciones con la Mafia la Secuela

Como Enamorar a un Vampiro

Protocolo.

Recuerden dejarme sus opiniones, que todas las tomo en cuenta lo saben

Las quiero

ANNA


	3. Soy un caballero

Hola de nuevo, perdón por no haber subido el cap el día que les dije, pero con eso de día de las madres me trajeron como loca. ( POR CIERTO FELIZ DIA A TODAS LAS MAMA Y A LAS MAMACITAS TAMBIEN )aunque sean atrasadas.

Bueno recuerden que las votaciones para los MTV ya están, pueden entrar a la pagina o en mi blog le dan a la foto de eclipse y los manda directo, votemos para que nuestra saga favorita gane , pero por lo menos para mi , mi vampiro favorito nuestro Robert ( claro que nuestro eh,por que es de todas , no creo que se pongan celosas si me lo quedo una que otra noche ¿no?) jajaj al parecer ya estoy desvariando, perdonen mi locura , pero ya saben como soy jajajaja.

Quiero dar las gracias a:

LilyMolly, samyzoe, nana-00, karito CullenMasen, patymdn, alma de monterrey mexico, deandramari , Mimabells , TinaCullenSwan , nany87 , Jos WeasleyC , robsten-pattison, Cullen-21-gladys, Cullen-21-gladys, .Cullen, evecullen94, AngieShields, Dialice Charlotte , , jupy ,diana, hilarycullen17 , mei-cullen-clan, Susana Minguell,angie Cullen li.

Chicas a todas ustedes mil gracias, de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen y mas me emociono, que personas como Susana que es de Canarias me lea, mil gracias y claro a alma que es de Monterrey o patymdn que es de nuevo león, de verdad chicas gracias, me emociona saber que personas de otros estados me leen ahora imagínense de otros países, gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes.

Ustedes valen cada desvelo para hacer un cap nuevo, ustedes, todas valen su peso en oro y si pudiera hacer algo por cada una ,seria enviarles un Robert o ya de perdida un Edward a cada una de ustedes.

Bueno no las aburro mas y les dejo el cap de hoy , espero que les guste.

Las quiero

ANNA

No podía creer que lograra convencer a mis padres que nos dejaran a mis hermanos y a mi estudiar en Yale, según ellos los tres teníamos que seguir en Harvard , pero también era cierto que ni mis hermanos ni yo queríamos estar ahí.

No podía creer que a mis 25 años, me sigan diciendo que es lo correcto y lo que no, ellos no entendían que yo crecí tomando clases avanzadas, estudiando diferentes idiomas y mil cosas mas nunca había tenido la oportunidad de decidir donde quería estar, así que cuando Emmet y Jasper me dijeron que querían venir a Yale, yo estaba por entrar a Harvard a tomar el postgrado, así que decidí apoyarlos delante de mis padres y venir yo también a Yale.

No fue nada fácil, ya que mis padres para todo me decían que tenia que pensar en lo que la gente diría, que no podía darme el lujo de que la prensa dijera algo sobre mi, ya que yo era el heredero al trono de Volterra.

Pero estaba harto de que aunque no hiciera nada, la prensa dijera algo sobre mi, así que le dije a mis padres o que me daban un año para hacer lo que a mi se me diera la gana o abdicaría, quería por lo menos una vez vivir mi propia vida.

Como era de esperarse se causo un gran revuelo por que mis hermanos y yo llegamos a Yale, pero no puedo negar que era halagador, la forma en que la gente se esforzaba para hacer que nos sintiéramos bien.

Emmet y Jasper desde el primer momento en que llegamos a Yale, dijeron que aquí si viviríamos la vida, la prensa hizo un cobertura de nuestra llegada y se causo un gran alboroto, no teníamos ni 10 minutos de haber llegado cuando ya se habían presentando fácil unas 50 mujeres con nosotros, claro que no me voy a quejar de eso, creo que es el sueño de todo hombre ¿no?

Un amigo nos había organizado un fiesta en un club para darnos la bienvenida yo sabia que era pretexto para beber , pero vamos, dije que un año para vivir y eso haría.

Cuando llegamos al club, estaba lleno de gente sobretodo de mujeres muy hermosas, mis hermanos de inmediato comenzaron a hacer su labor de convencimiento , Emmet con una espectacular rubia y Jasper con un hermosa mujer morena, a pesar de que había varias chicas a mi alrededor ninguna me había llamado la atención y si eso le sumamos que estaba muerto de cansancio pues no les ponía mucha atención, hasta que apareció ella, una hermosa castaña, con unas piernas kilométricas, su piel era blanca, me había dado cuenta que estaba bailando con otras dos amigas, no quise acercarme en el momento, quería esperara ver si se quedaba sola, no quería llamar mas la atención.

Al parecer el cielo estaba de mi lado , por que las amigas de esa hermosa castaña la dejaron un momento sola en la pista, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a ella , ella estaba de espaldas, así que no me veía.

-Que hace una mujer tan hermosa como tu bailando sola- le dije al oído, sin dejar que girara asi que puse mis manos en su cintura en cuanto lo hice sentí como si como si mi cuerpo se hubiera paralizado, jamás había sentido algo así.

-Me encanta tu aroma- le dije en oído , juro que sentí como estremeció, y no puedo negar que yo también me sentía así, algo dentro de mi despertó no se como llamarlo, pero algo si estaba seguro ella no se escaparía de mi.

La gire para que quedáramos frente a frente y debo decir que era la persona mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, sus hermoso ojos color chocolate abiertos completamente, su labios rosados que pedían agritos ser besados, sus mejillas estaban tiernamente teñidas de rosa, era la criatura mas bella que había visto en mi vida.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte ya que no dejaba de verme fijamente.

-¿Esto es una broma o algo así?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño y separándose un poco de mi, en cuanto mis manos dejaron de estar en contacto con ella, de inmediato la extrañaron.

-No – conteste sin entender a que se refería con lo de broma.

-No te creo- dijo ella seria.

-¿Por que no me crees?- pregunte un poco ofendido.

-Por que eres Edward Cullen podrías estar bailando con la mujer mas hermosa de este lugar en de conmigo- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Que yo sepa en estos momento estoy con la mujer mas hermosa de este lugar- dije mirándola yo también.

-No te burles- me regaño

-No lo hago , bueno por menos dime quien eres- le dije

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?- pregunto desconfiada.

-Para por lo menos saber el nombre de la mujer a la que tendré que demostrarle que yo nunca miento y mucho menos soy capaz de burlarme de una dama- dije

-Bella Swan- dijo extendiéndome su mano y regalándome una sonrisa que me idiotizo, no sabia que era lo que me pasaba con esta mujer, pero la verdad no me interesaba saberlo.

-Edward Cullen – dije besando la parte superior de su mano , y carajo su piel era muy suave era como si tocara el pétalo de una rosa.

-Valla, esto es extraño- dijo ella viéndome tímidamente.

-¿Por que?- pregunte divertido

-Por que no pensé que tu supieras que yo existía alguna vez- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Al parecer mi hermosa bella, no te ves con claridad- dije

-Eso es lo mismo que dice mi amiga Alice- me conto

-Pues es muy inteligente- conteste y ella comenzó a reír y ese sonido se convirtió en mi favorito y de ahora en adelante haría lo que fuera necesario para escucharlo.

-Bailamos- le pedí extendiendo de nuevo, ella pareció pensarlo unos segundos y después acepto, no se hasta que hora estuvimos bailando, lo que si alcance a ver es que mis hermanos se iban con sus amigas, al parecer la habían dejado sola.

-Parece que tus amigas se fueron. – le dije cuando me dijo que tenia irse.

-Si, pero no importa tomare un taxi- dijo sonrojándose.

-No seria un caballero si permitiera eso, yo te llevo- de inmediato me ofrecí a llevarla, aun no quería separarme de ella.

-Pero es tu fiesta , no puedes irte- me dijo ella como si el hecho de que me fuera de mi fiesta ofendiera a alguien.

-Te aseguro que nadie se ofenderá y la verdad es que ya me quiero ir, muero de hambre- dije, y lo del hambre era cierto, pero también lo ocuparía como excusa para pasar mas tiempo con ella.

-¿De verdad?- me pregunto dudando.

-Claro que si, te lo juro, no se por que desconfías de todo lo que te digo.- Le dije en tono de enojado pero en broma.

-Esta bien Edward, de ahora en adelante creeré en todo lo que me digas.- contesto con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa.

Salimos del club y ella me indico donde vivía, como era de esperarse vivía en uno de los pisos de la universidad.

-¿Quieres pasar?-me pregunto casi en un susurro.

-¿Quieres que pase?-le pregunte divertido.

-Dijiste que tenias hambre y pensé que tal vez podía hacerte algo rápido- me dijo sin mirarme.

-Me encantaría , gracias, y te aseguro que nunca olvidare que eres lo suficientemente humana para alimentarme alas 5 de la mañana- le dije viendo la hora que marcaba mi reloj.

-No exageres solo será un sándwich – contesto riendo.

Subimos a su piso yo le dije a mis guardaespaldas que no quería que me siguieran , ellos no podían irse, pero no los quería atrás de mi a cada segundo.

Y como la hermosa bella lo dijo, me preparo un delicioso sándwich , me di cuenta que sus amigas no habían llegado así que supuse que estaban aun con mis hermano, y no me gustaba que hicieran este tipo de cosas, así que mañana hablaría con ellos, pero en este momento solo quería enfocarme a bella, mi hermosa bella.

Conversamos un poco mas, ella me dijo que era de un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, que estudiaría literatura y lo mejor que en dos semanas seria su cumpleaños, desde ese momento mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar para sorprenderla ese día.

Como a las 6:30 Salí de su piso, no me había puesto a pensar en lo idiota que había sido, ella tenia clases en una hora mas eso quería decir que no la había dejado descansar nada, pero aunque suene egoísta no quería separarme de ella.

En cuanto llegue al departamento que compramos , me cerciore que mis hermanos tampoco habían llegado, mis guardaespaldas cambiaron de turno y les dije que al de nuevo turno, que quería que llevaran un delicioso desayuno a bella, con café bien cargado, como ella me djo que le gustaba.

Me recosté en mi cama y no podía dejar de pensar en bella, era la primera mujer que conocía que no me preguntaba nada de mi familia ni que se sentía ser un príncipe heredero y lo que mas me sorprendía era que era la primera mujer que no quería meterme en su cama, con ese pensamiento caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Eran como las 2:00pm cuando desperté , agradecía al cielo que mis clases comenzaran en tres días, pero sabia que las de mis hermanos ya habían comenzado, asi que me levante para ver que era lo que había pasado con ellos.

Llegue a la cocina y ahí los encontré al parecer si había ido a clases por que los dos tenían una cara de cansancio que no podía con ella.

-Valla hasta que llegan- les dije sentándome en unos delos bancos de la barra que había en la cocina.

-Cállate llegamos corriendo yo tenia clase a las 7:30 y Emmet a las 7:45- dijo Jasper con cara de horror.

-Eso les pasa por irse anoche con esas chicas- dije con burla.

-Hermano, que quería que hiciera, viste la hermosa rubia con la que estaba, me hubiera condenado en el inferno si no me hubiera ido con ella- dijo Emmet.

-No pero que tal la mía, es la cosa mas hermosa que he visto aunque debo de reconocer que es una pequeña bola de energía- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa idiota.

-Y¿ las volverán a ver?- pregunte curioso, ya que por lo que vi ellas eran amigas de bella, y si mis hermanos se portaban mal con ellas , bella no querría volver a verme.

-Claro que si , Rosalie es la mujer de mis sueños- dijo Emmet

-Emmet, cada mujer que conoces dices lo mismo- le dijo Jasper.

-Bueno no hablemos de mi, que tal tu ¿no me digas que anoche saliste del club solo?- me pregunto Emmet.

-No, de hecho me fui con la amiga de sus amigas- dije

-Valla así que el pequeño Eddie tuvo una noche agitada- dijo Emmet levantando las cejas

-Pues aunque no lo crean no, bella y yo solo platicamos- dije aclarando lo que las sucias mentes de mis hermano pensaban.

-¿Y de que hablaron?, ¿de la deuda externa?- pregunto Jasper

-Edward si estamos hablando de la castaña que estaba con mi Rosalie, demonios creo que estas perdiendo tu toque con las mujeres si solo hablaron- se burlo Emmet.

-Aunque no lo crean las mujeres son mas que un par de senos- dije un poco molesto por el comentario, me había dado cuenta de bella no era tipo de mujer que se va a la cama con el primero que conoce.

-Valla Eddie esta de malas- se burlo Jasper

-Vallase al diablo y no me digan Eddie. – dije y Salí de la cocina, no quería seguir escuchando las tonterías de mis hermanos.

Ese día tenia cosas que hacer , y quería ir en la tarde a ver a bella, aunque no sabia si seria apropiado ya que no la deje dormir y ella estaría cansada, pero quería verla, era como una necesidad, que demonios había hecho bella Swan conmigo.

Como a las 6:00 de la tarde fui al piso de bella, me abrió una chica rubia que me imagino que era Rosalie, la chica con la que mi hermano Emmet se había ido.

-Demonios- dijo la chica al verme, yo no sabia si reírme o sentirme ofendido, ella solo me miraba fijamente como si pudiera creer que yo estaba ahí.

-Buenas tardes, se encuentra bella- dije en tono cortes, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y con la mano me indico cual era la puerta de su habitación la rubia en ningún momento dejo de verme fijamente.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de la habitación de bella, nadie me abrió, así que me arriesgue, me olvide de la caballerosidad y entre a su habitación, bella estaba recostada en el cama, estaba dormida, y debo decir que era la cosa mas perfecta que había visto en mi vida, me acerque lentamente a su cama, y me senté junto ella, quería memorizar cada rasgo de ella, su aroma seguía siendo tan perfecto como el anoche.

No sabia que era lo que me había hecho bella Swan ,pero no me importaba, cuando estaba con ella podía ser yo mismo, sin títulos ni reverencias , y no tenia que estar cuidándome de lo que hablaba ni como me comportaba, con ella podía ser solo Edward.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve admirándola, pero no me cansaba, ella comenzó a despertar, así que me aleje un poco para que no se asustara al verme ahí, una vez que abrió los ojos, deje que pasaran unos minutos.

-Hola- dije

-Edward, ¿que haces aquí?- me pregunto sorprendida.

-Bueno por lo regular siempre se saluda primero, pero al parecer tu ya te has saltado esa parte, y estoy aquí por que quería invitarte a tomar un café- dije sonriendo al ver que ella se había sonrojado.

-Claro dame cinco minutos y nos vamos- dijo ella levantándose de la cama, abrí la puerta de su habitación para salir y dejarla sola para que se refrescara, pero me encontré con la imagen mas cómica que había visto en mi vida, la amiga de Emmet y la amiga de Jasper estaban pegadas a la puerta, cuando abrí , ellas cayeron al suelo, bella de inmediato se acerco a ver que era lo que les había pasado a sus amigas.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto bella preocupada.

-Claro que si, lo que pasa es que se me cayo un arete y lo andábamos buscando- dijo la rubia.

-¿De verdad?- pregunte, sin creer ni una sola palabra.

-Si, de verdad- dijo una chica bajita , al parecer ella era Alice, por lo que me había dicho Jasper.

-Mira Edward te presento a Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon - dijo bella presentándome a sus amigas.

-Mucho gusto, Edward Cullen- me presente.

-Igualmente- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, quieren que la ayude a buscar el arete- dijo bella, de verdad que ella era muy inocente, al parecer no se dio cuenta de que sus amigas nos estaban espiando.

-No, no te preocupes luego lo buscamos- dijo Rosalie

-Y¿ van a salir?- pregunto Alice

-Si, Edward me invito a tomar un café- contesto bella.

-Bueno pues se divierten y se portan bien- dijo Alice en tono pícaro, bella puso cara de no entender a lo que se refería su amiga y yo solo moví mi cabeza.

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunte a bella.

-Sip- contesto, tomo su cartera y salimos , iríamos a un café que esta cerca del campus, así que decidimos que caminaríamos, íbamos caminando cuando bella se tropezó, yo la sujete de la mano para evitar que callera, ella como siempre se sonrojo, pero yo aproveche para no soltar su mano y al parecer a ella no le molesto puesto que también entrelazo la suya con la mía, y ahí me di cuenta que ella era la mujer con la que quería estar siempre.

Que opinaron?, Recuerden que regresamos 4 años atrás del prologo , así que voy contando la historia de cómo se conocieron , lo verdaderamente interesante se vendrá en el cap que sigue, bueno espero me dejen sus comentarios.

Las quiero


	4. Soy egoísta y que? la quiero a mi lado

Bueno chicas aquí estoy de nuevo, la verdad es que no se pueden quejar eh, todos los días he actualizado, les juro que no se como le hago, pero por ustedes lo que sea.

Este cap define muchas cosas, espero se den cuenta de varios detalles que hay en el y me digan que opinan.

También queria decirles que no se les olvide pasar por mi blog, subi un video que vi en internet y la verdad es que me mato verlo, casi me da un paro cardiaco, lo juro, espero lo vean y me digan que opinan.

Quiero darle las gracias a:

.Cullen, , Mimabells , mei-cullen-clan , paty mdn, LilyMolly , samyzoe , jupy , diana, hilarycullen17 , Maya Cullen Masen, nana-00, Jos WeasleyC , Cullen-21-gladys , evecullen94.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, sus alertas y sus favoritos.

Bueno ahora si , a lo importante las dejo con el cap y espero que me digan que opinan, a partir de este cap, pasaran muchas cosas lo prometo.

Las quiero

Anna

No podía creer que de mi primera cita con Edward ya habían pasado 10 meses, era inmensamente feliz, tenia a mis amigas Alice y Rosalie, que la verdad es que ellas me preocupan un poco, Rosalie no había podido olvidar la noche que había pasado con Emmet o mejor dicho las tres noches que había pasado con el, pero el al parecer si pudo olvidarlas por que después de ese fin de semana el le dijo que no quería nada serio y no volvió a buscarla y ahora mi amiga no ha podido reponerse aunque por fuera se ve mas hermosa que nunca, se que por dentro esta sufriendo, por otro lado Alice, ella y Jasper tienen una relación un tanto rara, solo se ven cuando Jasper tiene ganas de llevarse a Alice a la cama y se que ella lo ama, como también se que el solo quiere divertirse en varias ocasiones que Edward me ha llevado a comer a su departamento he visto a Emmet y a Jasper con otras chicas, yo al principio se lo decía a mis amigas para que reaccionaran , pero al parecer ellas no querían entenderlo.

Mi caso con Edward era muy diferente, el era un caballero, nunca había querido propasarse conmigo y a pesar de llevar 10 meses nunca me había ni siquiera insinuado que nos acostáramos , eso me hacia amarlo mas, por que lo reconocía amaba a Edward con todo mi corazón.

Edward nunca se me había declarado pero era mas que obvio que éramos novios, el me trata de una manera que jamás imagine que alguien me trataría , el me ha demostrado que también me ama y mucho. Estaba esperando a Edward por que me dijo que me tenia una sorpresa, yo también le tenia una sorpresa a el hoy, hoy seria un día muy importante para los dos.

Edward llego puntual como siempre , y claro que se veía espectacular como era costumbre en el , podía ponerse un costal y se seguiría viendo como un dios griego.

Edward me llevo a su departamento, al parecer sus hermanos se habían ido a pasar el fin de semana con unas de sus tantas amiguitas.

Cuando entramos al departamento me quede completamente impresionada, todo estaba hermosamente decorado, con rosas por todos lados, pétalos en el piso y una hermosa mesa para dos ,con velas, este era mi sueño hecho realidad.

-¿Te gusta amor?- me pregunto abrazándome por la espalda.

-Me encanta amor , gracias- dije y me gire para besarlo.

-Eres una maravillosa mujer bella, nunca dudes de lo valiosa que eres para mi- dijo a mi oído.

-Te amo Edward. – dije contra sus labios

_-__piccola miniera- _me dijo Edward al oído , el sabia que me encantaba cuando me hablaba al oído, me enloquecía.

-Este es el mejor regalo que me han dado en la vida- dije emocionada.

Tu te mereces esto y mas- dijo el dándome otro dulce beso, sabia que este era momento indicado y que Edward era el hombre perfecto, así que sin pensarlo mucho volví a besarlo, pero esta vez mi beso era mas demandante, a pesar que mi primer beso fue con Edward, el fue muy buen maestro así que comenzó a enseñarme con le gustaba que lo besara y claro que yo haría cualquier cosa por el.

-Bella ,tenemos que parar amor, recuerda que no soy de palo- dijo el regalándome una sonrisa tierna.

-No Edward, esta vez no quiero parar- dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, para que viera que mi decisión estaba tomada.

-¿Estas segura amor?, yo puedo esperar- me pregunto.

-Claro que si amor, contigo estoy segura de todo.

El sin decir nada mas comenzó a besarme de nuevo, sus besos eran como el aire que necesitaba para vivir, cada vez que sentía sus manos sobre mi cuerpo era como si ese fuera mi lugar, como si siempre me hubiera conservado solo para el.

Nuestro beso se hizo mas demandante y claro que yo era lo que quería que el tomara todo de mi, sin darme cuenta como llegamos a su habitación , con toda la delicadeza del mundo se puso sobre mi, sin dejar de besarme, cuando nos hizo falta el aire el se separo de mi unos centímetros , me miro a los ojos, y me imagino que vio la determinación que yo tenia de ser suya en esos momentos, el comenzó a atacar mi cuello, no era la primera vez que estábamos en esta situación, pero si era la primera vez que llegaríamos hasta el final.

-Edward- gemí al sentir como pasaba su lengua por mi cuello.

_Beso sobre beso, tu piel encarna la belleza, tu piel pide mil caricias, suave sobre suave, tu cuerpo para amar, tu alma para sentir, tierna sobre bella ¿cómo no desearte?-_ me dijo Edward al oído

Ahora mas que nunca estaba mas segura de que el era el indicado, era el hombre con el que pasaría el resto de mi vida , estaba segura.

-Hazme tuya- le pedí

_-__Mia,__tutta mia__,__per sempre_.- me dijo en italiano y era verdad, de el solo de el por siempre.

Comenzó a desabotonar mi blusa, se tomaba su tiempo, yo me dedique a besarlo a enterrar mis manos en sus sedosos cabellos, el con cada botón que desabrochaba y exponía cada vez mas piel iba repartiendo besos, con manos temblorosas comencé a desabotonar su camisa, y aunque ya lo había visto en algunas ocasiones casi desnudo , no podía evitar seguir maravillándome con el, aun no podía creer que un ser tan perfecto como el se hubiera fijando en mi.

-No se como, pero Edward ya me tenia solo con mis braguitas, cuando me di cuenta quise taparme los senos, pero el me lo impidió.

-No te cubras, eres perfecta- dijo mirándome a los ojos, cuando el sintió que me relaje el comenzó a besar mis pechos y era la mejor sensación que había sentido en vida, mi piel pedía mas, sentía que algo quería estallar entre mis piernas.

Después de hacer un arduo y delicioso trabajo con mis pechos , fue bajando a mi abdomen dejando dulces besos por toda mi piel, cuando llego a mi bragas las bajo con los dientes y demonios era la cosa mas sensual que había visto en toda mi vida.

Cuando estuve completamente desnuda el se levanto de la cama y comenzó a desnudarse, sabia que yo estaba completamente roja, pero no podía quitar mi vista de su cuerpo, era tan varonil , tan fuerte, que quería pasar mi lengua por toda su piel, así que me hinque en la cama y comencé a dejar besos en su cuello, bajando a su pecho , después a su abdomen, hasta que vi su erección , sabia que Edward estaba bien dotado ya que en varias ocasiones que las cosas se habían puesto un poco intimas entre Edward y yo la había sentido, pero nunca la había visto, por un momento me asuste, no estaba segura de que todo eso entrara en mi, al parecer Edward noto mi miedo.

-Tranquila _amore,_ todo estaré bien, no te lastimare- dijo el y yo confiaba plenamente en el, sabia que el me cuidaría.

Después de quedar completamente desnudo se volvió a acostar junto a mi, ahora eran sus manos las que me recorrían como el quería, tocaban donde querían y yo me deja hacer, estar así con el era lo que mas deseaba.

Cada vez que su mano pasaba por mi intimidad sentía como si fuera a explotar, estaba completamente húmeda, sentía que me escurrían las piernas.

-Estas lista para mi amor- afirmo Edward,

-Siempre- respondí, el se posiciono sobre mi comenzó a besar mis labios nuevamente, pero esta vez con una ternura infinita, era como si yo fuera a romperme, sus caricias eran delicadas, sentí como su miembro comenzó a entrar en mi, sabia que dolería, pero no importaba por que ahora seria suya en cuerpo y alma.

Avanzaba lentamente dentro de mi y en todo momento me decía cosas al oído, y dejaba tiernos besos en mi cuello, sentí como llegaba a algo, ahí estaba esa barrera que nos separaba, esa barrera que el rompería, esa barrera que al romperse me convertía en suya por que estaba segura que jamás ningún otro hombre me tendría jamás.

-Dolerá un poco amor, pero juro que pasara y después solo será placer, un placer infinito- dijo a mi oído.

-Lo se amor, lo se- dije, dándole a entender que confiaba en el completamente y para siempre, el dio un empujón mas y carajo de verdad que dolía, por mas que quise reprimir el grito de dolor y atrapar la lagrima traicionera que había salido no pude, el de inmediato me beso se quedo quieto durante un momento, como esperando que su cuerpo de amoldara al mío.

El dolor comenzó a pasar y comencé a sentir de nuevo esas cosquillitas en mi vientre, Edward lo noto por que comenzó a moverse lentamente, hacia un vaivén , era como si estuviéramos bailando una danza perfecta, los dos amoldábamos, era como si nuestros cuerpos fueran unas piezas de rompecabezas y encajaran a la perfección.

Edward comenzó a moverse mas y mas rápido, yo con cada embestida sentía que estaba mas cerca de explotar, y mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos, así que yo sin saben muy bien como, comencé a mover también mis caderas, eso pareció gustarle a Edward por que comenzó a gemir.

-Eres tan estrecha amor, me encanta- dijo Edward.

Tres embestidas mas por parte de Edward y explote, juro que vi estrellitas de colores, el no dejaba de moverse yo aun no podía recuperarme de mi primer orgasmo cuando estaba a punto de salir el otro.

Mi segundo orgasmo fue maravilloso , ya que Edward y yo terminamos al mismo tiempo, Edward callo encima de mi, pero sin dejarme todo su peso, mi amado príncipe hasta en eso me cuidaba.

Edward se puso de lado y me jalo hacia el para abrazarme, yo de inmediato puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho, estuvimos unos minutos en silencio

-Te amo- le dije, cuando levante mi rostro me di cuenta que se había dormido.

Yo tampoco tarde mucho en caer en brazos de Morfeo, y así fue, entre sus brazos me quede dormida, y estaba segura que con una boba sonrisa en los labios.

A la mañana siguiente yo me desperté antes que Edward , quería prepararle el desayuno y llevárselo a la cama, así que me levante con cuidado de no despertarlo y me puse lo primero que vi que fue su camisa.

Fui a la cocina y comencé a prepararle un rico desayuno.

-Amore- dijo Edward entrando a la cocina , dios casi me quemo cuando vi que solo traía el pantalón de su pijama.

-Buenos días- lo salude acercándome a el para darle un casto beso, pero el me tomo de la cintura y comenzó a besarme con pasión, el estaba comenzando a desabotonarme la camisa cuando.

-Edward- oímos , los dos giramos y santa madre de todos lo pecadores, ahí estaban sus hermanos con cara de poco amigo y dos personas mas que yo solo conocía por fotos los padres de Edward.

Edward pov.

Cuando me desperté y no vi a bella a mi lado lo primero que pensé es que se había arrepentido de lo que había pasado anoche, asi que me incorpore y me di cuenta que su ropa seguía regada por el suelo, así que me levante , me puse los pantalones de mi pijama y Salí a buscarla.

La encontré en la cocina preparando el desayuno, eso me hizo sonreír como un idiota.

-Amore- la llame entrando a la cocina, me di cuenta que llevaba puesta una de mis camisas y carajo juro que se le veían mil veces mejor a ella que a mi.

-Bueno días- me saludo con su hermosa sonrisa, ella se acerco para darme un casto beso, pero al verla con esa camisa yo quería mas , mucho mas que un casto beso, a si que la tome de la cintura y comencé a besarla con pasión, comencé a desabotonar la camisa que traía puesta cuando escuche que alguien me hablaba, me separe de inmediato de bella.

-Edward- dijo mi madre viéndome bastante enfadada y mi padre ni se diga, con ellos venían mis hermanos con cara de querer matar a alguien.

-Madre- dije poniendo a bella atrás de mi.

-Que bonito espectáculo- dijo mi padre molesto.

-No es ningún espectáculo padre, puesto que estoy en la intimidad de mi casa- me defendí.

-Para esto querías un año de tu vida, no es posible que tenga que andar por todos lado arreglando los desastres que hacen mis hijos- dijo mi padre mirando a Emmet y a Jasper.

-Creo que es mejor que tu amiga se valla- dijo mi madre mirándome indignada.

-Por que no pasan al estudio y en un momento me reuniré con ustedes- les dije, sentí que bella estaba temblando detrás de mi.

Mis padres y mis hermanos sin decir ni una sola palabra mas salieron de la cocina, bella no dijo nada solo corrió a la habitación y comenzó a vestirse, yo fui tras ella.

-Bella cálmate por favor, mis padres son muy anticuado- le explique pero ella no se detenía.

-Amor- le dije tomándola de los brazos para que me mirara fijamente, cuando levanto su hermoso rostro lo vi bañado en lagrimas.

-Tranquila pequeña, mis padre asi son, no te preocupes , veras que cuando se les pase la impresión de cómo nos encontraron te amaran- la dije limpiando su lagrimas.

-¿De verdad eso crees?, me dio mucha vergüenza que nos vieran asi- me dijo bella muy mortificada.

-Bella, lo importante aquí somos nosotros, lo demás no y te aseguro que se les pasara la impresión y te adoraran- le dije para calmarla.

-Esta bien, es mejor que me valla, no quiero seguir incomodando a tus padres- me dijo

-Le diré al chofer que te lleve- le dije.

-No amor, no te preocupes, necesito caminar un rato para que se me pase la impresión- dijo ella regalándome una tímida sonrisa.

-Te llamare mas tarde de acuerdo- dije y ella solo asintió con la cabeza, la acompañe a a la puerta y se fue.

-Yo regrese a mi habitación para ponerme algo mas presentable, cuando entre a la biblioteca todo estaba en silencio.

-Valla hasta que te dignas- dijo mi madre.

-Lo siento madre- me disculpe por mi tardanza.

-Creen que es correcto lo que han estado haciendo?- pregunto mi madre molesta

-No pensé que tener una relación fue un delito madre- conteste molesto

-No me hables así Edward, sabes muy bien que tienes que guardar una imagen y ciertamente la chica con la que estabas se ve que no es de tu mismo nivel- dijo mi madre aun mas molesta.

-Madre si lo que te preocupa es que los medios se enteren no te preocupes no lo ha hecho en 8 meses- conteste.

-Bueno no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por esa niña , tu terminas en un mes y medio mas tu posgrado y te iras de aquí- dijo mi padre mas tranquilo.

-Quiero que ella venga conmigo a Volterra.- dije

-Estas loco Edward, no es posible que de verdad pienses llevártela- dijo mi madre alarmada.

-Edward, hermano, mira bella me cae muy bien , pero sabes que ella nunca encajaría en el papel de futura reina de Volterra- dijo Jasper.

-Creo que Edward es lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que quiere ¿no?- dijo Emmet

-Tu mejor cállate, que las fotos que salieron publicadas de tu fiesta en el barco no son lo mas discretas ¿verdad? – dijo mi madre

-Mira Edward si quieres llevarte a esa niña a Volterra esta bien , llévatela en el papel de amante, pero recuerda que tu tienes un deber con tu país , con tu gente, se que es difícil de entender, pero es la realidad, es lo que te toco vivir y tu pueblo espera que te cases con alguien de tu mismo nivel, la gente jamás aceptara a una americana como su reina- dijo mi padre tranquilo.

-Bueno, pues no tengo intenciones de casarme pronto- dije , estaba seguro que si la gente de mi país conocía a bella la amarían.

-Edward, sabes que tienes que casarte en algún momento, y no será con ella, Volterra necesita que pronto venga la nueva generación de los Cullen y esa es tu obligación con el pueblo que tanto te quiere- dijo mi madre mas calmada.

-Lo único que les puedo decir es que bella se va a Volterra conmigo- dije serio y mirándolos fijamente para que supieran que era una decisión tomada.

-Esta bien hijo, me encargare de ella tenga un piso en Volterra en un lugar discreto, por que también debes de pensar en ella, sabes lo que la prensa dirá de ella, es mejor que tu romance siga así, por que si de verdad la quieres no hagas que la prensa y la gente de Volterra la destroce- dijo mi madre.

-Te agradeceré que tengas un piso para ella con todas las comodidades madre- sabia que lo que mi madre decía era cierto, era por eso que había tenido mucho cuidado de que nadie se enterara de nuestra relación, sabia que la prensa la acosaría y ella con lo tímida e insegura que a veces era terminarían por destruirla.

-Mis padres se fueron ese mismo día a Volterra , no sin antes advertirles a mis hermanos que le bajaran a su ritmo, por que si no lo hacían les quitarían el apoyo económico, y en eso estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Jasper aun no estaba de acuerdo en que me llevara a bella a Volterra, decía que al final ella saldría muy lastimada por que nuestra relación nunca avanzaría, pero eso nadie lo puede saber o ¿si?

Cuando hable con bella de que quería que ella viniera a Volterra al principio pareció sorprendida y estaba preocupada por sus estudios, yo le asegure que ella podía estudiar en Volterra , que no quería separarme de ella, decirle eso fue suficiente para que me dijera cuando comienzo a empacar.

Cuando bella le informo a sus padres de sus planes, su padre le colgó el teléfono y su madre, le decía que no entendía que era lo que le pasaba, que estaba bien que tuviera un novio pero que no tenia por que dejar todo por mi, se que sonara egoísta pero la quería a mi lado y haría lo que fuera para que ella se fuera conmigo.

Después de esa conversación, cada vez que bella hablaba a su casa cuando se daban cuenta que era ella le colgaban, ella se sentí fatal pero me decía que por estar a mi lado todo lo valía.

Y como lo dije, mes y medio después, bella y yo estábamos en Volterra, llevábamos un año de relación , cuando llegamos, bella se sorprendió al saber que no viviríamos juntos, pero le explique que yo tenia que vivir en el palacio, pero que trataría de estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible, ella me dijo que comprendía y que ella intentaría buscar un trabajo para no aburrirse , yo le dije que no era necesario que yo me haría cargo de todos sus gastos, pero ella me dijo que no, que ella quería ser útil y no solo un adorno en mi vida, eso era lo que mas me gustaba de ella.

Después de dejar a bella instalada en el departamento que mi madre había conseguido , que debo reconocer que era muy bonito, fui para el palacio, mis hermanos también habían venido por que estaban de vacaciones, cuando llegue me encontré con la sorpresa de que la princesa Tanya Denaldi estaba ahí, a ella la conocía desde que éramos niños y me daría gusto volver a saludarla.

Fui a la sala de te donde me informaron que se encontraba mi familia con la princesa.

-Buenas tardes- dije cuando entre al salón.

-Edward- dijo una sensual voz de mujer cuando me gire para ver quien era, no lo podía creer era Tanya, ya no era la niña de coletas que yo recordaba, claro que no, ahora era una hermosa mujer.

Fiu termine el cap de hoy, que les pareció?, les gusto, les dije que se pondría bueno, espero que les guste recuerden dejarme sus comentarios, que saben que todos los tomo en cuenta, recuerden que si escribo es para ustedes.

Recuerden pasar por mi Blog ( dirección en mi perfil) y votar por los MTV para que gane nuestra saga favorita.

IMPORTANTE

El poema que Edward le dice a bella lo vi en internet, pero no se de quien es ya que no decía el autor, lo digo para aclarar que no es mío , aun no soy tan brillante jajaj

Las quiero

ANNA.


	5. ¿ Que hice mal?

Hola de nuevo chicas, pues aquí les traigo el nuevo cap.

Que les pareció el video que subi a mi blog, verdad que se ve perfecto?, dios como quisiera uno asi.

Por cierto ya votaron en los MTV para que nuestro clan gane ¿no?, bueno pues voten plisss

Mil gracias todas la chicas que me siguen de diferentes lados, de verdad no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen.

Bueno las dejo con el cao espero que les guste.

Las quiero

ANNA

Todo marchaba muy bien entre Edward y yo , a pesar de que en ultimas fechas casi no nos habíamos visto por todos lo compromisos que el tenia, había veces que sentía que me tenia escondida, pero de inmediato desechaba esa idea, lo único que el quería era protegerme, ya me había dado cuenta de que la presa era muy dura con los Cullen, quería saber todo de su vida y con lo tímida que yo soy prefería que siguieran sin saber de mi.

Aunque también tengo que reconocer que había momento en los que me sentía muy sola, ya que en el año que llevaba viendo en Volterra, era contadas las noches que Edward había pasado conmigo.

Extrañaba mucho a Rosalie y a Alice, pero lo bueno es que ellas tendrían vacaciones y vendrían a verme, eso me emocionaba mucho, por que me sentía un poco sola.

Que también tengo que reconocer que cuando entre de nuevo a universidad en Volterra, conocí a una amiga, Leah , ella y su novio Sam han sido mis únicos amigos aquí y ni a ellos les he contado la relación que tengo con Edward.

Aunque no sabia por que no se lo había dicho a ellos, no tenia nada de malo , ya que Edward yo llevábamos dos años de relación, aunque no puedo decir que todo era miel sobre hojuelas, había momentos en los que me daban ganas de decirle a Edward que yo quería ir con el a las cenas que asistía y que salía en las revistas fotografiado con una princesa que se llama Tanya Denaldi, sabia que ella era amiga de infancia de Edward, pero eso no quitaba que mataran los celos.

De hecho varias revistas especulaban que entre los dos había una relación , cuando se lo pregunte a Edward, me dijo que los periódicos inventaban cosas para vender mas, pero que entre el y Tanya solo había una gran amistad, que yo era lo mas importante para el.

Claro que se lo creí ya que después de aquel reclamo que le hice el no salió de viaje durante meses y para mi sorpresa se quedo a dormir en el departamento conmigo casi tres semanas, asi que sabia que era mentira.

Por fin las vacaciones habían llegado, Rosalie y Alice ya estaba aquí, Dios como las había extrañado a ese par de locas, Edward se había puesto un poco serio cuando le dije que les había ofrecido quedarse conmigo, pero no me dijo nada.

Los primero dos días de su llegada, fueron extraños ya que estaba muy serias, y no querían decirme nada yo me imaginaba que era por que no querían encontrarse con Jasper y Emmet pero el tercer día supe que era lo que ralamente pasaba.

Edward había llegado con sus hermanos al departamento en el primer momento me moleste con el , el sabia muy bien cual era la situación de ellos con mis amigas, pero tenia que ser buena anfitriona, asi estábamos los seis cenando.

-¿Y como han estado las cosas en Yale?- pregunto Edward a mis amigas

-Movidas, pero tu sabes de eso ¿no?- dijo Rosalie mordazmente.

-Rose- la llame para que se calmara.

-Dinos bella, cuanto llevas de "relación" con Edward?- me pregunto Alice haciendo comillas con sus manos en la palabra relación.

-Dos años Alice, y el hecho de que Edward y yo no la hagamos publica no quiere decir que no la tengamos, ambos sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro- conteste mirando a Edward, el se había puesto muy serio y tenso, lo notaba en sus facciones.

-Mira bella , saben que te queremos como a una hermana y por eso es que creemos que tenemos que decirte algunas cosas- dijo Rosalie seria

-Mas bien lo que tiene es que están celosas de bella¿ no?- dijo Jasper mirando con odio a Alice y Rosalie

-No te creas tan importante Jasper, creo que ya quedo muy claro en Yale lo que significas para mi- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-¿De que hablan?-pregunte sin entender nada.

-Tu amigas solo quieren joder nuestra relación- dijo Edward enojado

-Claro que no, lo que queremos es que bella ya no pierda mas tiempo contigo- dijo Rosalie gritando

-Me pueden decir de que demonios hablan?- pregunte molesta ahora.

-Bella, Edward estuvo tres semanas en New York y no había día que no saliera en las revistas y en los periódicos- dijo Rosalie.

-Y no precisamente por que estuviera haciendo negocios- agrego Alice.

-No deben creer todo lo que dice la presa, ellos exageran todo- dije , ahora entendía, ellas no sabían como eran los periodistas.

-Si bella todo lo exageran, lo que no saben es que nosotras lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos en un club, Rosalie y yo viajamos a New York ese fin de semana por el cumpleaños de mis padre y nos lo topamos en un club , no creo que lo nieguen si hasta sus hermanitos iban con el- dijo Alice.

-Bueno Alice el hecho de que Edward salga a clubs no tiene nada malo- le dije a mi amiga

-Oh, claro que no bella, lo malo es que muy acaramelado con otra tipa y como sabíamos que no nos ibas a creer- dijo Alice pasándome su celular- les tomamos unas fotos- termino mi amiga.

Y si ahí en el celular de Alice había unas fotos de Edward muy abrazado a la famosa princesa Tanya, las imágenes decían mas que mil palabras, Edward estaba completamente abrazado a la famosa Tanya, en otra foto ella le acariciaba la cara, nadie decía nada mientras yo veía las fotos, cuando termine de verlas le pase el celular a Alice.

-¿Esto también es exageración?- le pregunte a Edward el también las había visto por que estaba a mi lado.

-Solo bailábamos- dijo molesto y matando a Alice y Rosalie con a mirada

-¿Y por demonios no bailas conmigo?- pregunte enojada.

-No pienso discutir contigo delante de tus amigas y mis hermanos- dijo levantándose.

-¿A donde vas?- pregunte al ver que se iba a la puerta

-Es mejor que me valla, no quiero ser descortés con tus amigas, cuando estés sola hablamos, pero creí que confiabas en mi Isabella, entre Tanya y yo no ocurre nada- dijo antes de salir , Emmet y Jasper también se levantaron.

-Son una víboras- les dijo Jasper

-No ,mas bien somos amigas de bella y la queremos y no queremos que el petan de Edward la lastime- dijo Rosalie

-Lo que quieren es que ella lo deje , pero están equivocadas Edward la quiere, no como nosotros a ustedes que solo las utilizamos- dijo Jasper de manera cruel, los ojos de Alice de inmediato se llenaron de lagrimas , se levanto de la mesa y salió corriendo Rosalie lo miro con odio y también se retiro.

-Eso fue cruel- le dije Jasper

-Lo se, quería lastimarla- dijo el mirando en la dirección que Alice se había ido, pero ahora su voz era de tristeza.

-Creo que deberías disculparte- le dije

-No bella, Alice me lastimo ahora tiene que pagar- dijo Jasper y salió.

-¿Que es lo que paso?-pregunte .

-Hace 5 meses Jasper y Alice volvieron a salir, no se bien como estuvieron las cosas, solo se que Jasper encontró a Alice besándose con otro tipo , desde ese día Jasper es un patán de primera con Alice, y el esta ahora con María, la peor enemiga de Alice- me conto.

-¿Y tu con Rosalie?- pregunte

Rosalie no quiere saber nada de mi,- dijo con calma- es mejor que me valla, cuídate bella y no creas todo lo que veas, es verdad que Edward salió esa noche con Tanya, pero te juro que no paso nada, el te dice la verdad solo estaba bailando- dijo Emmet , me dio un abrazo y se fue.

Me quede parada en medio de la sala, una noche que se supone seria divertida, termino siendo un completo y absoluto asco.

Fui a una de las habitaciones para hablar con Alice y Rosalie y me dijeran que era lo que había pasado, cuando entre ambas estaban sentadas en la cama llorando , me senté con ellas, quería saber que era lo que tenían .

-Lo sentimos mucho bella- dijo Alice

-Tranquilas yo se que lo hicieron por que me quieren y aunque Edward este enojado en estos momento cuando hable con el todo se solucionara.- les dije para tranquilizarlas.

-Jasper y Emmet son unos imbéciles- dijo Rosalie con ojos cargados de lagrimas.

-Que es lo que paso, para que ellos estén asi con ustedes y viceversa?- les pregunte.

-Hace como 5 meses hubo una fiesta en casa de una compañera, Rosalie y yo fuimos ahí sin pareja, y como era de esperarse los hermanitos Cullen llegaron, yo había estado tratando de evitar a Jasper a toda costa por sabia que volvería a caer con que me dijera una sola palabra de amor, asi que lo evitaba, pero esa noche no se pudo , el se me acerco y la verdad es que yo ya no tenia fuerzas para decirle que no, lo único que si le dije es que ya no seria la chava con a que se acostaría nada mas, que yo merecía mas que eso y el me dijo que el quería una relación conmigo, que de verdad estaba interesado en mi.- dijo Alice, pero al parecer recordarlo le dolía mucho por que no podía dejar de llorar.

-Tranquila- le dije acariciando su espalda, después de algunos minutos ella se calmo un poco.

-Pero como la gran idiota que soy yo le creí y ese mismo día volvimos a hacer el amor, durante una semana todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, pero una tarde que el me dijo que no podía verme por que se vería con Edward, Rosalie y yo fuimos a tomar un café y cual fue mi sorpresa que al entrar al lugar lo veo besándose con María- dijo Alice y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Y hablaste con el?- le pregunte

-No , ella no quiso, en vez de eso quiso regresársela, esa noche había una fiesta, asi que Alice le hizo creer que estaba con otro tipo en la habitación, cuando Jasper se dio cuenta insulto a Alice horrible, pero ella no le dijo nada, así que Jasper piensa que Alice es una zorra por que se acostó con otro, y bueno lo de María con Jasper es masque confirmado ellos son novios- dijo Rosalie.

¿Por que no hablas con el?- le pregunte

Bella, el engaño a Alice y ahora se hace el jodido ofendido – dijo Rosalie molesta.

-Las cosas a veces no son lo que parecen- dije

-Los conocemos bella, sabemos que ellos si son así- dijo Alice

-No era la primera vez que lo hacia- dijo Rosalie

-Mejor no hablemos mas de eso, al parecer Edward se fue muy molesto- lo se, pero intentare hablar con el. – dije sin darles mas detalles.

Estuvimos un rato mas conversando, pero lo único que yo quería era hablar con Edward y explicarle por que me puse así, no quería que nos enojáramos, casi no nos veíamos y si el se enojaba menos.

Asi que esa noche le marque unas 15 veces , pero no me respondido ninguna vez, le mande dos mensajes pero tampoco, me di por vencida la parecer si estaba mas enojado de que lo que yo pensaba, esa noche casi no dormí pensando en que había ofendido a Edward, pero mañana si hablaría con el y me disculparía por haberme puesto celosa y mas si se que es a mi a la que quiere.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hice al levantarme fue marcarle a Edward, pero el seguía sin contestar mis llamadas, el me había dado el teléfono de su oficina en el palacio real, me había dicho que solo lo llamara ahí para emergencias, y para mi el que el estuviera enojado conmigo era una gran emergencia.

Asi que armándome de valor marque.

-Palacio- respondió una voz femenina

-Buenas tardes quisiera hablar con su alteza Edward culle, el numero es 290911- dije, Edward me dijo que cuando diera ese numero me comunicarían con el.

-¿Quien lo busca?- pregunto la misma voz

-Isabella Swan – dije nerviosa.

Después de unos minutos en la línea escuche el sonido que mas quería.

-Diga- contesto una voz que de inmediato reconocí como la Edward.

-Hola, lamento mucho si te molesto , quería ver si podíamos vernos- dije rápido para no quitarle mucho el tiempo.

-¿Esa es tu emergencia?- pregunto con voz molesta.

-Para mi si , ya que te he llamado varias veces al celular y no contestas- dije conteniendo el nudo en la garganta que se estaba formado.

-Por algo no te he respondido y creo que ya te había aclarado que mella maras aquí solo cuando sea una emergencia y claramente esta no la es, aun estoy molesto cuando se me pase yo te llamare para que hablemos, hasta luego- dijo y me colgó no me dio tiempo a decir nada mas, y ahora si el nudo se desato y no pude contenerme mas y llore, Edward jamás me había hablado así y no sabia que era lo que había hecho mal para que el me tratara de esa forma.

Después de que las chicas estuvieran consolándome no se cuanto tiempo, se les metió en la cabeza que teníamos que salir, la verdad es que yo no tenia nada de ganas y tal Edward me hablara.

-Ándale bella, vamos a divertirnos un rato- dijo Rosalie

-Además Edward es tu novio no tu dueño ni tu papa- aseguro Alice

-Pero es que no quiero que se enoje mas-dije

-Bella, quien te va a reconocer si nadie te conoce- dijo Rosalie y en eso tenia razón, nadie sabia de mi existencia en la vida de Edward.

Después de no se cuantos ruegos y suplicas accedí a que fuéramos a un club, además ellas tenían razón Edward nunca salía conmigo.

Después de no se cuantas horas al espejo y que lograran convencerme de ponerme ese pedazo de tela llamado vestid ( vestidos en mi perfil), y lo peor ponerme tacones de 10cm, salimos del departamento a las 9:00, Alice y Rosalie se veían espectaculares como siempre.

Llegamos al club que nos habían dicho que era el de moda, me sorprendió que ni siquiera hubiéramos tenido que formarnos, de inmediato ingresamos, lo primero que hizo Rosalie fue llevarnos a la barra, y aunque yo no bebe nunca, en esta ocasión lo haría, sentía que algo pasaría esta noche, estaba como nerviosa , ansiosa.

Rosalie y Alice me dijeron que nos fuéramos a bailar ala pista, y no me pude negar, hace mucho tiempo no me la pasaba así, aunque yo prefería mil veces mas estar con Edward, no sabia cuantas copas llevaba, pero comenzaba a sentirme mareada.

Pusieron la canción de Bad Romance de Lady Gaga, esa canción me encantaba y con las copas de mas, la pena se me olvido y me fui a la pista a bailar, Rosalie y Alice estaban conmigo, cuando sentí que un chico se me acerco por atrás y comenzó a bailar conmigo, la verdad es que no le vi nada de malo puesto que no se estaba propasando, Rosalie y Alice estaban con otros chicos bailando también.

El chico puso sus manos en mi cintura cuando intente alejarlo apretó mas su agarre así que lo avente del pecho, vi que se había molestado por haberlo aventado, así que me prepare para lo que viniera, pero de un momento a otro lo vi en el suelo, cuando levante mi rostro vi a Edward ahí parado, había golpeado al tipo y Edward no tenia una cara de alegría.

**Edward pov**

Tanya me había llamado para pedirme que la acompañara esta noche a un club, la verdad es que no tenia nada de ganas de ir , aun estaba muy molesto con bella por haber desconfiado de mi, pero mas enojado estaba con las arpías de sus amigas que solo vinieron a meterle ideas en la cabeza para que ella me deje, pero eso si no se lo iba a permitir, bella era solo mía.

Estaba por llamarle a Tanya cuando mis hermanos llegaron , ninguno de los dos tenia buena cara, me imaginaba que por la pelea con Alice y Rosalie, les comente de lo quería Tanya y ellos me convencieron de ir, asi iríamos en grupo, asi que le llame a Tanya y le dije que pasaría por ella como a las 10:00.

Cuando llegamos al club de inmediato pasamos, la verdad no sabia ni para que habíamos venido si mis hermanos tenían cara de velorio y yo solo quería hablar con bella.

Nos subieron al área VIP , estaba una canción de Lady Gaga que a bella le encantaba, en ese momento gire mi rostro a la pista y casi me aviento del piso donde estábamos, ahí estaba mi bella, mi mujer, mía, bailando con un tipo, enfundada en un pedazo de tela que me imagino que era un disque vestido negro con unos tacones de aguja que hacían que sus piernas se vieran completamente hermosas y apetecibles, me imagino que mis hermanos se percataron de algo por que también voltearon a la pista y de inmediato se levantaron yo seguí su ejemplo, cuando llegue a la pista vi que Isabella intentaba alejar al tipo con el que estaba bailando, bella aventó a tipo y quedo justo frente a mi, cuando el se encamino nuevamente a donde estaba mi bella, no lo resistí y lo golpee nadie toca lo que es mío.

Cuando bella me vi se puso mas pálida de lo que estaba, me acerque a ella tratando de controlar mi coraje.

-¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunte tomándola del brazo

-Alice y Rosalie querían venir a bailar- respondió de inmediato

-Vámonos- le dije jalándola del brazo para sacarla del lugar, Emmet y Jasper traían a Alice y Rosalie.

Cuando salimos del club había miles de periodistas asi que le indique a Isabella que agachara la cabeza en cuanto la limosina estuvo frente a nosotros, la subí.

-En un rato voy a tu departamento- le dije matándola con la mirada, tenia que regresar por Tanya y llevarla a su casa.

40 minutos después ya estaba en el departamento, cuando entre vi que Rosalie, Alice , Jasper y Emmet estaba discutiendo.

-¿Que pasa?- grite enojado

-Casi nada, las víboras aquí presentes emborracharon a bella- dijo Jasper

-Isabella – grite lleno de coraje.

No se por que creo que Edward se paso de patán y no le va a parar ahí eh, me lo dijo un pajarito jajajaj.

Que les pareció el cap?

Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, por cierto en mi blog puse un adelanto del próximo cap de protocolo. ( en mi perfil esta la dirección de mi blog)

Las quiero

ANNA


	6. El Amor no lo es Todo

Hola chicas ya regrese, este cap nos va a dar muchas pistas de por que Edward es así, y a partir de aquí , se viene lo bueno, ya verán por que, solo espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios.

Recuerden que tenemos que votar por los MTV para que nuestro chico favorito gane.

Mil gracias a todas las chicas que me han dejado sus comentarios, no saben como se los agradezco , las quiero mucho.

Bueno no las aburro mas y espero les guste.

Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios.

Las quiero

ANNA

-¿Que pasa?- grite enojado

-Casi nada, las víboras aquí presentes emborracharon a bella- dijo Jasper

-Isabella – grite lleno de coraje.

-No te sirve de nada que estés gritando como loco, ella esta en estos momentos discutiendo con el baño- me dijo Emmet.

Estaba completamente enfurecido, como era posible que Alice y Rosalie pudieran emborrachar a bella.

-Ustedes ¿que demonios estaban pensando?, bella nunca bebe- dije gritándole a sus amigas de bella.

-Por dios Edward, claro que bella nunca bebe, si la tienes encerrada, o mejor dicho escondida ¿no?- me cuestiono Rosalie.

-No tengo por darte explicaciones a ti, de cómo demonios es mi relación con bella- conteste.

-Por que no mejor nos calmamos todos, lo importante es pensar que demonios diremos mañana a la prensa después de cómo sacaste a bella de bar- me recordó Emmet.

-Ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo estaba bailando, tu te portaste como un cavernícola- dijo Alice

-Ella es mi mujer, no tenia por que estar bailando con nadie- conteste.

-Vamos Edward, bella no es tu mujer es tu amante, por que siempre dices que es importante para ti, pero jamás has dicho que la amas, ni siquiera eres lo suficientemente valiente para decir que es tu novia- me grito la rubia.

-No tengo por que estar escuchando estupideces, quiero que se alejen de bella, ustedes no le convienen como amigas.- les advertí

-Claro que no, pero mejor dicho no te convenimos a ti- dijo Alice.

-Ustedes lo que quieren es joder mi relación con ella, y no se los voy a permitir- les avise.

-No Edward, el que esta jodiendo la relación con ella, eres tu, ella ha sacrificado todo por ti y tu ni siquiera has sido capaz de darle su lugar ante la gente, no eres capaz de decirle te amo, tu solo vienes a verla de vez en cuando, tu no te comportas como un novio , si no como un amante, y déjame decirte que cuando bella se de cuenta jamás te lo va a perdonar , asi que el que esta jodiendo las cosas eres tu- me dijo Alice, jamás me había puesto a pensar en eso y si era honesto conmigo mismo ella tenia razón, bella había dejado todo por seguirme a mi por estar a mi lado, jamás me paso por la mente, que bella pensara que le daba poco, a lo mejo eso era lo que bella necesitaba , que yo pasara mas tiempo con ella.

Pero en lo que averiguaba lo que bella quería realmente y no iba a permitir que este par de brujas me alejaran de bella, por que ella era mía.

-Creo que esto lo tienen que resolver Edward y bella, sin que nadie intervenga- dijo Emmet.

-Y claro que sugieres que nos vallamos los cuatro a tomar una copa, como si no nos odiáramos- dijo Rosalie con sarcasmo.

-Yo no te odio- le respondió Emmet mirándola fijamente.

-Que lastima por que yo a ti si- dijo ella devolviéndole la mirada.

-Claro, están dolidas- dijo Jasper mirando a Alice.

-Por mi puedes pensar lo que te de la gana- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Pienso lo que es, que como ustedes no pueden tener lo que tiene bella, se mueren de envidia- contraataco Jasper.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?, que lastima me das, pero me imagino que maría encaja mucho mas que cualquiera de nosotras ¿no?, como no pudiste tener tu maldita bragueta arriba ni siquiera por 5 días- dijo Alice con mucho resentimiento.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Jasper confundido.

-De verdad piensas que me voy a tragar el cuento de que no sabes, yo te vi besándote con ella , cuando me habías jurado que querías algo serio, pero sabes no te culpo a ti, la culpa la tuve yo por haberte creído, pero sabes que , yo no tengo por que estar cargando con la imagen de cualquiera, en todo caso la cualquiera es maría, para tu información, yo no me acosté con nadie en la fiesta, y para que estés mas seguro con el tipo que me viste en la habitación es gay se lo puedes preguntar a su novio que es amigo tuyo, pero en cambio tu no tienes la mas maldita forma de negarme que yo te vi besándote con María en la cafetería- dijo Alice, todos nos quedamos en silencio, ya que ella se lo dijo en tono tranquilo pero las lagrimas salían a mares.

Jasper se quedo mudo, no podía creer todo lo Alice le acababa de decir, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando al fin mi hermano reacciono intento acercarse a ella.

-No te me acerques , yo no soy una idiota y no volveré a creer en ti en mi vida- le dijo Alice y salió para el pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

-¿Que fue todo eso?- pregunte un poco confundido.

-¿Ella nunca me engaño?- le pregunto Jasper a Rosalie.

-Para ser un príncipe eres un poco lento, ella jamás te engaño, desde que te conoció quedo enamorada de ti , y tu solo querías jugar con ella- le reclamo la rubia.

-Todo es un horrible malentendido- dijo Jasper

-A mi no me importa, lo único que me importa es Alice ya no será tan tonta para creer nuevamente en ti- dijo la rubia y se fue en la misma dirección en la que se fue su amiga.

-Miren no es momento para hablar de esto, pero quiero que mañana me expliquen que demonios ha pasado, en este momento ire a ver a bella, que puedo jurar que se quedo dormida en el baño – dije y como lo había dicho bella se había quedado dormida sentada en el piso del baño, la tome en brazos y la lleve a la cama, esta noche me quedaría con ella.

Me di cuenta que en sus mejillas había marcas de lagrimas, sabia que en la mañana recibiría mil llamadas pidiéndome una explicación por mi comportamiento en el club, pero en la mañana me preocupar aria por eso , en estos momento lo único que quería era estar con bella, mi bella entre mis brazos.

Aunque no lo quería reconocer en voz alta, lo que me habían dicho sus amigas tenían razón, bella había sacrificado demasiadas cosas por mi, y desde que llegamos a Volterra yo había dejado a bella en segundo termino , pero ella nunca se había quedado, así que yo asumí que estaba conforme con la situación, así que yo suponía que estaba feliz, aunque aun recuerdo cu carita de tristeza cuando en navidad le dije que no estaríamos juntos, ya que por tradición la familia real cenaba junta y después todos salíamos al balcón a saludar a la gente y en año nuevo mis padres habían decidido dar una fiesta a la que no pude negarme a ir, lo peor fue al día siguiente que salieron varias fotos en donde yo estaba bailando con la princesa Tanya, bella me dijo que comprendía solo que se había sentido muy sola, que había llamado a sus padres y ellos le habían vuelto a colgar el teléfono.

Ahora que veía las cosas desde otro punto de vista , sentía que había sido muy cruel con bella y esta noche al verla bailando con otro tipo sentí que en vez de sangre en la venas tenia fuego, bella era mía, cuando la vi enfundad en ese pedazo de tela , llamado vestido, y vi como los hombres la miraban, algo primitivo broto de mi, no tenia ni idea de que pudiera sentir tantos celos, tanta rabia, jamás había tenido la intención de matar a alguien con mis propias manos.

Nunca me había puesto a pensar en el hecho de que bella pudiera llegar a sentirse sola y si eso pasaba ella podría buscar lo que no tiene conmigo en otros brazos, y eso si que no lo iba a permitir, no dejaría que me la arrebataran de mi lado no a ella, así que había tomado una decisión , mis padres querían que me fuera unos meses a New York por que querían que estuviera al frente de la empresa que mi abuelo nos había heredado, así que me llevaría a bella, y allá podríamos vivir juntos como ella quería, pero antes que nada , le pondría seguridad , no quería exponerme a que algún imbécil se le acercara de nuevo y como yo no podía estar al pendiente, cualquier imbécil podría aprovecharse.

Mañana mismo le diría que nos iríamos a New York unos meses, sabia que esa noticia la alegraría.

Ya mañana me preocuparía por lo que la prensa dijera de mi sobre el escándalo que se armo en el club, pero por el momento , me deje guiar por un tranquilo sueño, teniendo a mi bella en mis brazos y sabiéndola completamente mía.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó el insistente sonido del teléfono, no nada mas era mi celular si no también el del departamento , asi que me levante rápido para contestar y bella no se despertara.

-Diga- dije mas como un gruñido.

-Así que estas en casa de ella- dijo mi madre , de inmediato reconocí su voz.

-Buenos días madre- dije en tono cansado.

-Sabes todo lo que los periódicos están diciendo de tu osadía de anoche, como demonios se te ocurrió golpear a un chico- grito mi madre enojada.

-Le estaba faltando el respeto a bella- dije molesto.

-Pues eso no es lo que me han dicho, aparte ella estaba ebria y tu trataste a Tanya como si no valiera nada- me recrimino.

-Claro que no, lo único que hice fue sacar a bella del club y regrese por Tanya madre, no tienen por que estar ofendida- dije

-Pues lo esta y quiero que lo arregles, yo me encargare de los medio, pero te sugiero que le digas a tu amiga que se controle- dijo mi madre y me colgó.

Al parecer los medios habían vuelto a exagerar las cosas, no sabia como se iba a poner bella cuando viera las revistas, así que era mejor prepararla, llame a uno de mis guardaespaldas y le dije que fuera a comprar las revistas y periódicos donde saliera el incidente de anoche.

Cuando regrese a la habitación bella ya estaba despierta sentada en la cama.

-Buenos días- dije recargándome en el marco de la puerta.

-Lo siento- dijo ella sin levantar el rostro

-Me imagino que la resaca te esta matando ¿no?- le pregunte y comencé a acercarme a ella.

-Si, pero me mata mas la vergüenza- dijo aun sin mirarme.

-Tan mal te sientes que ni siquiera me miras?-pregunte.

-Perdóname Edward, de verdad lo siento, no quise avergonzarte, no se que le paso a ese tipo, pero te juro que yo no di pie a nada- dijo mirándome con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Tranquila pequeña- dije sentándome a su lado y abrazándola- no pasa nada, solo que bueno anoche había varios periodistas y tomaron fotos, mande pedir las revistas por que quiero que sepas que si no te he sacado en publico es precisamente para evitar que hablaran de ti- le explique.

-Me imagino que tu familia me odia aun mas- dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

No te preocupes por ellos, además no estaremos mucho aquí- le dije , ella de inmediato levanto su rostro.

¿Como?- pregunto curiosa.

Nos vamos a New York, mis padres quieren que me haga cargo de los negocios así que ahí podremos vivir como tu quieres- le dije, ella de inmediato me abrazo por el cuello.

De verdad?-pregunto emocionada.

Si, asi que no te preocupes por lo que digan los periódico, lo que importa es que de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos- le dije y le di un casto beso.

Bella Pov.

Edward se había portado maravillosamente comprensivo, cuando me dio la noticia de que nos iríamos a New York y que viviríamos juntos, fue lo mejor que pudo decirme, estábamos abrazados en la cama cuando la puerta del departamento sonó, Edward se levanto de inmediato y no tardo en regresar a la habitación , su cara era demasiado seria traía varias revistas y periódicos en la manos, asi que me imagine que era noticias de lo que había pasado anoche.

-Quiero que sepas que nada de lo que dicen las revistas es cierto.- dijo Edward mirándome

Yo solo estire mis manos para que me las mostrara, cuando comencé a leer los encabezados, sentí que el aire comenzaba a faltarme.

**"La nueva amante del príncipe"**

**"La amante del príncipe ebria"**

**"El príncipe Edward de a la realeza por una plebeya"**

**"El príncipe Edward de fiesta con mujeres ebrias"**

Todas tenían fotos mías de cuando Edward me saco del club, era vergonzoso y me sentía mal, como podían hablar así de mi, sin conocerme, yo no era la amante de Edward , era su novia, ahora entendía por que Edward no quería que nadie supiera de lo nuestros, las revistas era crueles, y si las portadas me afectaron lo que decían de mi y de mis amigas en los reportajes era peor, no aguante mucho antes de ponerme a llorar, sabia que era infantil que hiciera eso, pero lo necesitaba, Edward de inmediato aventó todo al suelo y me abrazo.

-Tranquila pequeña, pronto todo terminara- dijo a mi oído.

Ese día Edward se quedo todo el día a mi lado, Alice y Rosalie salieron , así que no tuve la oportunidad de decirles lo de New York.

Edward no se pudo quedar conmigo esa noche, me dijo que comenzara a preparar todo para marcharnos en una semana, esa noche pude por fin hablar con Rosalie y Alice y contarles , ellas estuvieron felices de que regresara, decían que asi estarían mas cerca.

Esa noche me fui a dormir con una nueva esperanza, sabia que Edward me amaba y que por comenzaríamos nuestra vida juntos.

A la mañana siguiente, eran como las 7:00am, estaba terminando de arreglarme para ir a las oficinas de la universidad para poder comenzar a hacer lo tramites e irme con Edward, estaba por salir cuando el timbre sonó, cuando abrí la puerta casi me caigo de espaldas.

-Buenos días- dijo la mujer que mas miedo le tenis y no solo eso venia con la mujer que hacia que mis celos fueran enormes.

-Buenos días- conteste tímidamente.

-¿No nos invitas a pasar?- pregunto la reina Esme.

Me quite de la puerta para que pudieran pasar, aunque en la realidad la quería salir corriendo de ahí era yo.

-Me imagino que sabes por que estamos aquí- dijo la reina Esme.

-Por lo de las fotos de club- respondí en un susurro.

Esa es una horrible imagen para el futuro rey- dijo la famosa princesa Tanya, que de verdad era hermosa.

-Lo se- dije sin levantar el rostro.

-No , no lo sabes, no tienes ni idea de lo que tuve que hacer para que no se publicara, que Edward había golpeado a otro hombre- dijo la reina.

-Todo fue un malentendido- dije mirándola por primera vez.

-No me interesa como fueron las cosas, mira bella, no tengo nada en contra de ti, pero reconozcámoslo, eres muy diferente a Edward, no creo que lo de ustedes sea bueno ni para ti ni para el, no quiero que el dia de mañana mi hijo te lastime y se que así será por que el nació con ciertas obligaciones, y ante todo tiene que estar si país- dijo la reina con voz tranquila.

-Lo se pero yo lo amo y el a mi- dije, sabia que mi argumento era tonto pero era la verdad.

No todo en la vida se trata de amor pequeña, Edward ya lo vivió una vez y no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar, no quiero perder a mi hijo de nuevo. – dijo la reina, no sabia a que se refería.

-De verdad que yo nunca haría nada que pudiera lastimarlo- dije casi como suplica a que me creyeran.

-Si eso es verdad, aléjate ahora, por que te aseguro que los dos saldrán muy herido, y no te lo digo como reina si no como madre- dijo ella regalándome una triste sonrisa, sin decir nada mas salió del departamento, dejándome sola con la princesa Tanya.

-Eres una estúpida que solo esta arruinando la vida de Edward.- me dijo con odio en la voz.

-Estamos enamorados- dije

-Que parte de que el amor aquí no tiene nada que ver no entiendes- me dijo gritando

Pues para nosotros si tiene que ver y eso es lo que importa- le conteste en el mismo tono.

-Que no te das cuenta que Edward puede perder mucho si sigue contigo- grito enojada

-El me ama y yo a el , por que no me dan la oportunidad de que me conozcan- dije

-¿Para que?,¿ para avergonzarnos mas?-pregunto casi gritando

-Puedo aprender a comportarme como lo hacen las de la realeza- dije casi en un susurro

-Jamás serás de la realeza de eso me encargo yo y jamás aprenderás a comportarte, nunca – dijo y salió del departamento.

Me quede pasmada en mi lugar, ella que tenia que opinar, ella no era de la familia de Edward, esos reclamos me pude haber esperado de la reina, peor no de la famosa princesa Tanya, sabia que ella estaba interesada en el , pero también sabia de sobra que el no estaba interesada en ella.

Decidí que no le diría nada a Edward de la visita de su madre y de su amiga, era mejor dejar las cosas así y no complicarlas mas.

Después de la visita de la reina y la princesa, los días pasaron volando, Edward me informo que nos iríamos en diferentes vuelos para que la presa no sospechara, así que Rosalie y Alice me acompañarían en mi viaje.

Dos semanas después Edward y yo estábamos en New York.

Yo estaba que no cabía de alegría, no me importaba quedarme encerrada todo el día , ya que Edward llegaba en las noches de la empresa y estaba conmigo, ahora si sabia que todo estaría bien, aquí casi no lo perseguían los periodistas, solo cuando acudía a alguna cena o algo así, yo seguía sin acompañarlo, era mejor así, no quería que nadie se metiera en nuestra burbuja de felicidad.

Los meses comenzaron a pasar demasiado rápido para mi gusto, pero es que era tan feliz, Edward y yo salíamos mucho, y el vivir juntos era lo mejor que me había pasado, lo único que faltaba era dar el paso del matrimonio, pero tampoco me importaba si eso tardaba, las cosas con mi padres se podría decir que iba un poco mejor, después de que mis fotos salieran en los periódicos, las próxima vez que los llame, mi madre me tuvo una hora en el teléfonos interrogándome y mi padre otra hora diciéndome que mataría a Edward, así que ahora cada vez que les hablaba por lo menos me dirigían la palabra.

Todo el tiempo que llevábamos en New York la famosa princesa Tanya no se había acercado a mi Edward, y la verdad lo agradecía mucho, mis amigas habían venido a visitarme en varias ocasiones, al igual que los hermano de Edward, pero nunca al mismo tiempo, al parecer Jasper se había dado cuenta de que se había equivocado y ahora perseguía a Alice por todos lados, pero mi amiga ya no creía en el , y Emmet por mas que intentaba acercarse a Rosalie ella no le dirigía ni siquiera una mirada , de hecho ella había comenzando una relación con otro chicho, me entere por que Emmet llego completamente ebrio a la casa donde Edward y yo vivíamos, y así duro dos días, hasta que Edward lo logro meter en cintura como el dice, yo intente hablar con mi amiga, pero ella no quería saber nada de Emmet, al parecer ella aun seguía muy dolida por como la trato.

Hoy cumplíamos tres hermosos años de novios Edward y yo, así que había decidido darle una sorpresa, había preparado su platillo favorito, había adornado todo de velas y con toda la pena del mundo me había puesto un sexi conjunto de lencería negra.

Cuando Edward llego y me vio parada en la escalera, se olvido de todo lo demás y fue dejando ropa regada por todos lados, me tomo en brazos y me llevo a nuestra habitación, me recostó en la cama con mucho cuidado, en esa cama que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas batallas de pasión había presenciado, no necesitábamos decir palabras para saber lo que sentimos y lo que necesitábamos, a pesar de que casi todas la noches hacíamos el amor, cada vez que el me tocaba , me besaba era como la primera vez, nunca me acostumbraría a que me tocara de esa forma que hacia que me olvidara del mundo entero, mi cuerpo estaba preparado para recibirlo en el momento que el quisiera, de la misma forma que su cuerpo estaba para mi, por que sabia que solo con tocarlo el me deseaba como a ninguna otra mujer.

Mi cuerpo sabia que solo seria de el, con el era la única persona en el mundo con el que reaccionaria, Edward era mi adicción y el me hacia adicta a el cada día mas, con sus detalles, con sus llamadas bobas solo para saber si lo extrañaba cuando tenia 5 minutos de haberse ido, con sus desayunos en la cama con una hermosa rosa, que por lo regular terminaba paseando entre mi cuerpo para que Edward después terminara haciéndome el amor, lo amaba mas a cada minuto, por que me demostraba que yo era lo mas importante para el, como cuando me enferme de gripa y tuve temperatura toda la noche, el se quedo velando mi sueño, sentado a mi lado y tomando mi mano.

Como no amar a un hombre así, yo daría mi vida por el sin pensarlo ni un minuto, el era todo para mi.

Después de nuestra gloriosa noche de amor y pasión, Edward me dio una noticia que me aterro, que hizo que me comenzara a sentir insegura nuevamente, Edward y yo volvíamos a Volterra.

Edward pov

Cuando le dije a bella que volvíamos a Volterra, ella me miro asustada, sabia que era normal que se sintiera así, pero en cuanto llegáramos hablaría con mis padres y les diría que me iría a vivir definitivamente con bella, si la prensa se enteraba o no ya no me importaba, esta vez haría bien las cosas, bella sin saber me había demostrado que ella no era como la que alguna vez se burlo de mi y de mi familia.

Regresamos a Volterra llegamos al departamento que bella habitaba, así que no deje que llevaran mi equipaje al palacio, lo llevaron al departamento de bella, y yo fui a ver a mis padres.

-Buenas tardes- dije saludando a mis padres.

-Edward- dijo mi madre emocionada.

-¿Como estas madre?- le pregunte dándole un abrazo.

-Hijo que gusto que ya estés en casa- dijo mi padre

-Bueno en realidad solo vine a saludarlos- le dije a mis padres.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto mi padre y pude ver que no entendía.

-Que he decidido que viviré con bella- dije sin dar mas rodeos.

-Así que sigues con eso- dijo mi madre molesta.

Madre, bella es diferente- dije molesto por su actitud.

-Lo mismo dijiste de victoria – dijo mi padre.

Mira Edward ya no eres un niño y es momento de que sientes cabeza y tu padre y yo hemos pensado que no hay mejor candidata que Tanya- dijo mi madre.

Madre, Tanya me cae muy bien y es una mujer hermosa, pero no me casare con ella- dije

Bueno eso esta por discutirse, tu madre y yo hemos hablado con los padres de Tanya y también están de acuerdo en que ustedes se casen- dijo mi padre.

-¿Que no me están escuchando?, no me casare con Tanya, estoy con bella- dije levantando un poco la voz.

Ella no encajaría en tu vida- dijo mi madre.

Déjame decirte que ha encajado en mi vida por mas de tres años madre, y por si no te has dado cuenta ella ha demostrado que no es como victoria- dije

No me importa, no pienso volver a exponerte Edward, lo mejor será que te cases con Tanya, y si no terminas cuanto antes tu amorío con Isabella yo misma hablare con ella- dijo mi madre levantándose y saliendo del salón.

No se han dado cuenta que ya no pueden manipularme?- le pregunte mi padre

Ella solo esta preocupada- dijo mi padre en tono conciliador.

No quiero que se acerquen a bella- le dije y Salí del ahí, como pretendían que después de mas de tres años de relación yo le dijera a bella, que ya no podíamos estar juntos por que me casaría con una princesa.

Tenia que pensar en algo y pronto, por que si no solo me quedaría una opción y es una que me dolería mucho usar.

Después de que bella y yo nos termináramos de instalar en Volterra, mis padres parecía que se esmeraban por mantenerme ocupado casi todo el día, pero sabia que esto lo hacían para que no pasara tanto tiempo bella, y me daba temor que mi madre o alguien se acercara a ella para decirle que me dejara, así que volví a ponerle la seguridad, mi madre se esmera es que casi cada noche saliera a algún evento con Tanya, y sabia que ella era la que hacia que la prensa estuviera ahí y sin darme cuenta los problemas con bella comenzaron.

Teníamos 6 meses de haber vuelto de Volterra y me estaba terminando de vestir para salir a una cena con Tanya , ya que mi madre me lo había casi rogado, ya que yo quería llevar a bella, y se lo había comentado y ella se había emocionado mucho, cuando le dije que mi madre me exigía que fuera con Tanya bella y yo comenzamos a discutir como nunca lo habíamos hecho.

Edward no es posible que sigamos así- dijo bella molesta.

-Le debo respeto a mis padres- le dije mientras me ponía mis mancuernillas.

-No te digo que les faltes al respeto, lo que te pido es que me des un poco a mi- dijo ella.

Por favor bella, no comiences , vivimos juntos- le dije un poco desesperado ya llevábamos 1 hora discutiendo.

-Mas bien llegas a veces a dormir aquí, que no te has dado cuenta que tu familia jamás me va aceptar- me dijo desesperada.

Mira bella , tengo que irme a esta cena, cuando regrese hablamos- le dije saliendo de la habitación.

Me estoy cansando Edward, y creo que merezco mas, si tu puedes salir a divertirte con tu perfecta princesita yo también puedo salir con alguien mas- dijo gritando y completamente enojada, como nunca la había visto, pero el comentario de que ella buscaría a alguien mas hizo que mi sangre hirviera.

-Haz lo que se te de la gana, a lo mejor mi madre tiene razón y Tanya es mas adecuada para el papel de estar a mi lado- dije, bella se quedo muda, no dijo nada, y yo ya no quería seguir discutiendo así que Salí, pero antes de irme le dije al personal que estaba encargado de su seguridad que si ella salía me avisaran de inmediato.

Llegue a la famosa cena de un humor de perro, Tanya trataba de levantarme el animo, ella siempre me decía que si quería estar con bella lo hiciera, aunque también reconocía que ella seria muy feliz si no ella y yo nos casáramos como lo querían nuestro padres.

No puedo decir que no me la estaba pasando bien, al contrario, Tanya me había hecho olvidar la discusión que había tenido con bella, mis hermanos también estaban mas alegres a comparación de la ultima vez que los vi.

Esa noche , Tanya y yo bailamos y bebimos un poco, cuando salimos de la fiesta le dije que la llevaría a su casa, teníamos como 10 minutos de trayecto cuando sentimos un fuerte golpe, de inmediato tome en brazos a tany, cuando el auto dejo de moverse, el chofer nos indico que nos había chocado, Tanya me dijo que estaba sangrando de la frente, mis guardaespaldas de inmediato llegaron y nos sacaron de la limosina a los dos, y como era de esperarse nos llevaron a un hospital, yo estaba mas preocupado por que revisara a Tanya, en cuanto llegamos ya nos estaban esperando en la puerta del hospital.

De inmediato comenzaron a atendernos a los dos, yo solo tenia un corte en la ceja y un pequeño golpe en la frente, me habían pasado a una habitación a pesar de que yo había dicho que me encontraba perfectamente bien.

Mis padre y mis hermanos llegaron, mi madre estaba completamente pálida al verme, en cuanto lo hizo se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

Estaba contándoles como habían sido las cosas, cuando Tanya entro en la habitación.

-Edward que bueno que estas bien- dijo Tanya llorando.

-Tranquila no pasa nada- le dije abrazándola , ya que me encontraba sentado en la cama- tu como estas?- le pregunte

-Bien, el que me abrazaras evito que yo me golpeara- dijo sollozando.

-Tranquila pequeña no paso nada- dije abrazándola mas fuerte y ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho.

-Suelta a mi novio zorra- se escucho que dijeron, todo giramos para ver quien era, y para mi sorpresa ahí estaba bella, parada en la puerta, gritándole zorra a una princesa.


	7. ¿Solo fui tu amante?

Hola chicas ya regrese, aquí estoy jajajaja.

Mil gracias a todas las que me han mandado sus mensajes de verdad mil gracias, este cap aclarara muchas duda, pero creo que deja otras al aire, de verdad espero que les guste.

Chicas recuerden votar por los MTV para que ganen nuestro personajes favoritos ok plisss

Bueno pues ahora si no las aburro mas y las dejo con el cap de hoy.

Las quiero

ANNA

No podía creer que Edward y yo hubiéramos discutido de esta forma, y menos podía creer que le hubiera dicho que yo también me buscaría a alguien con quien salir, esa era la peor mentira que había dicho en mi vida.

Decidí esperarlo a que regresara para poder disculparme , amaba demasiado a Edward para perderlo por una estúpida discusión.

Así que me acomode en un sillón, tome un libro y comencé a leer , no se cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, corrí a contestarlo pensado que era Edward.

-Edward- dije de inmediato al descolgar.

-No, soy James el chofer de su alteza- dijo , yo sabia quien era, el era un hombre muy reservado pero muy amable.

-Dígame James en que puedo servirle- dije

Su alteza tuvo un accidente , el se encuentra bien , pero esta en el hospital, pensé que tal vez quisiera venir a verlo- dijo y en cuanto dijo accidente sentí que me moría.

-Claro que si, ¿donde esta?- pregunte nerviosa

-Un chofer la esta esperando en la puerta del edificio y la traerá, tranquila señorita bella el se encuentra bien- dijo james pero no lo crearía hasta verlo con mis propios ojos, así que sin pensar nada, Salí del departamento , cuando llegue a la entrada del edificio ahí me estaba esperando una limosina me subí de inmediato, lo único que quería era ver a Edward.

Cuando llegue al hospital me estaba esperando James, me di cuenta que la prensa aun no se habían enterado de nada por que no había nadie ahí, james me llevaba por un pasillo, cuando oí que alguien me llamaba ,cuando me gire a ver quien era me lleve una desagradable supresa.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí?- me pregunto la princesa Tanya.

-Vine a ver mi novio- conteste molesta no tenia tiempo para discutir.

-De verdad que eres una idiota , no te has dado cuenta que tu no eres la novia de Edward, eres su amante – me dio la tipa esta que ya me estaba colmando la paciencia.

-Di lo que quieras , Edward me ama y con la que duerme todas la noches es conmigo, no contigo- conteste desafiante.

-Pues esta noche ibas a dormir sola, Edward y yo íbamos para mi casa cuando chocamos, a pesar de que yo había llevado a mi chofer el quería que me fuera con el, conmigo no le da pena que lo vean, si no me crees le puedes preguntar a su gente de seguridad- dijo ella con burla.

-No me interesa lo que una lengua viperina como la tuya tenga que decirme- conteste, a ella no le creería ni una sola palabra.

-Edward se va a casar conmigo, muy pronto anunciaremos la fecha de la boda y tu pequeña gata de pueblo te quedaras sin nada, te dije que yo me encargaría de nunca llegaras a ser reina- dijo

-Que poco te valoras, eres una envidiosa, te mueres de celos por que Edward esta conmigo y no contigo- dije tratando de defenderme.

-Eres una gata, jamás competirías conmigo ¿y sabes por que?, por que tu solo eres el juguetito que le calma la calentura , pero jamás será la señora de su casa y yo querida si lo seré, por que a mi me educaron para ser esposa , no amante como tu- dijo enojada, sin darme tiempo a contestarle nada ella se dio la vuelta y se fue, james me puso la mano el hombro y me pido que me calmara, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y el comenzó de nuevo a caminar para llevarme con Edward.

Le indico que puerta era la de la habitación de Edward, cuando entre a la habitación con la primera imagen que me tope fue con una para nada agradable, Edward y Tanya estaban muy abrazaditos y la muy zorra tenia su cara escondida en el pecho de MI novio

-Suelta a mi novio zorra- grite , todos se giraron a verme pero no me importaba, quería que esa disque educada princesa soltara a mi novio.

-Isabella- me grito la madre de Edward

-Bella cálmate- me pidió Emmet que se paro a mi lado de inmediato.

-¿Que haces aquí bella?- me pregunto Edward.

-Donde querías que estuviera si me entero que mi novio había tenido un accidente , ahora, cuando piensas soltar a esa zorra?- pregunte enojada.

-A ver bella, te controlas y a Tanya no le vas a faltar al respeto- me grito Edward furioso.

Déjala Edward, es normal que le moleste que este abrazando a su novio- dijo la zorra de Tanya.

No seas mustia e hipócrita , tu no te preocupas en lo mas mínimo lo que yo piense o sienta, tu lo único que quieres es quedar bien con Edward, ahora suelta a mi novio , maldita buscona- le grite a Tanya y comencé a avanzar hacia ellos , pero Edward la puso atrás de el como protegiéndola y eso fue como una cachetada para mi.

-Esto es una completa falta de respeto- dijo la madre de Edward.

-Ustedes me lo han faltado mas a mi-le conteste.

-Isabella a mi madre no le hables asi- me grito Edward.

-Que bien que defiendes a todo mundo menos a mi, que se supone soy tu novia- le conteste.

-Discúlpate Isabella por que te juro que vas a lamentar todo lo que has dicho- me dijo Edward que realmente estaba furioso , pero no me importaba, yo también lo estaba, como era posible que se pusiera a defender a esa mujer.

-No me voy a disculpar con esa tipa- dije a Edward- y tu mas vale que te hagas a la idea de que Edward me ama a mi, que yo soy su novia, no tu, zorra- le grite a Tanya.

-A ver Isabella cuando te he dicho yo que te amo o que eres mi novia?- me pregunto , cuando dijo eso sentí que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo me abandonaba.

-¿Tu no me amas?- pregunte con sintiendo como se comenzaba a formar un nudo en mi garganta.

-Edward cálmate , no digas cosas de las que después te arrepientas- le dijo Emmet.

-Anda bella vamos a tomar un café para que te calmes- me pidió Jasper.

-Contéstame Edward, ¿no me amas?, es verdad que te vas a casar con esta zorra de alcurnia- grite completamente fuera de mi.

-Ya te dije Isabella, ponte a pensar cuando te dije que te amaba, nunca verdad- me grito de vuelta.

-Basta Edward. Dijo la madre de el.

-Emmet acompañen a bella a su casa- dijo el rey Carlisle.

-Así que solo fui tu maldita amante ¿no?- dije sin poder controlar las lagrimas.

-Piensa lo que quieras, James- me contesto enojado y le llamo a su guardaespaldas.

James entro a la habitación de inmediato.

-Dígame alteza-

-Lleva a la señorita Isabella a su casa- le ordeno Edward.

-Si Edward me voy a mi casa- le conteste , mire a todos los que estaban ahí y me di la vuelta para salir de ahí, cuando llegue a la puerta Edward me llamo.

-Isabella, mañana hablaremos y espero estés mas tranquila- me dijo un poco mas calmado el, yo ni siquiera me moleste el voltear a verlo, no valía pena.

Edward pov

- Estas jodido Edward-me dio Emmet molesto.

-Se puso como loca , sin que yo hubiera dado motivos, mucho menos Tanya- conteste de inmediato.

-Sabia que esto terminaría asi- dijo mi madre.

-Aquí nada ha terminado, mañana que bella este mas tranquila hablare con ella y todo estará bien – dije sentándome en la cama.

-Lo dudo esta vez si te pasaste Edward- me dijo Jasper y salió de la habitación.

-Ella me ama, mañana se solucionara esto y ahora si nos les molesta quisiera estar solo- sabia que estaba siendo grosero pero no me importaba , quería quedarme solo, todos salieron sin decir una palabra mas.

Mañana hablaría con ella, y le abriría mi corazón por completo por primera vez, no podía perderla, sabia que ella estaría molesta y dolida conmigo pero si era necesario haría una rueda de prensa para presentarla como mi novia y como la futura reina de Volterra.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hice fue llamar a james para que me llevara al departamento de bella, sabia que estaríamos bien , y si mis padres se seguían oponiendo abdicaría al trono.

Cuando llegamos al edificio vi que ahí estaba la gente que se encargaba de su seguridad al igual que el portero del edificio todos me veían con odio o al menos ese percibía.

Cuando entre al departamento sentí como si algo me hubiera golpeado, se sentía, solo, triste, completamente vacio.

Comencé a llamar a bella, cuando no me respondió, comencé a sentir pánico, asi que fui a la habitación tal vez estaba dormida , pero cuando entre me di cuenta que la cama estaba tendida y solo había una carta en medio de ella.

La tome con miedo, ahora si estaba completamente asustado, sabia lo que deica esa carta, el aire me faltaba, ella no podía haberme dejado, ella no, mi mirada se comenzó a hacer borrosa sabia que era debido a las lagrimas que querían salir, sin pensarlo mas abri la carta y comencé a leer lo que tanto había temido por tanto tiempo.

_Edward_

Se que no me amas, para ti solo soy la chica con la que te divertiste, pero diablos que diversión tan larga ¿no? Cuatro años, y yo ilusamente pensé que eras mi príncipe azul , el que tenia el detalle de llevarme el desayuno a la cama con adornado con una rosa, el que estuvo a mi lado cuidando mi fiebre, el que me decía poemas de amor al oído, pensé que eras el príncipe que siempre soñé , pero se que me queda claro, si eres un príncipe pero no eres ni azul ni el de mis sueños.

Me rompiste el corazón , me engañaste y jugaste conmigo, decías amarme, pero que querías tu espacio, me querías en tu cama todas las noches, pero también querías pasar tus noches de parranda sin mi, a mi me decías que era tu novia pero ante los demás era tu amante.

Deje a mi familia, mi carrera, mis amigos, todo por ti y que recibí a cambio las migajas del tiempo que querías darme, fui paciente por que sabia que no podías darme todo el tiempo que yo quisiera, calle que me dolía verte en las portadas de las revistas por que sabia que prensa lo exagera todo , mire a otro lado cuando viajabas con la hermosa princesita que según tu solo era tu amiga de la infancia y yo no podía acompañarte por que no seria buna imagen para el futuro rey, aunque para mi no existían títulos nobiliarios entre nosotros para mi solo eras el hombre que amaba y por el que hubiera dedo todo.

Soporte las humillaciones de la prensa, los reclamos de mi familia, los maltratos de la tuya, lo hice por que pensaba que tu valías eso y mas.

Pero no mas, yo valgo mucho y tu no me valoraste yo no necesito vivir en un palacio para saber que soy una reina de pies a cabeza.

Tu eras el que tenia suerte de estar conmigo, una mujer que no le importaba ni tu titulo y mucho menos tu cuenta bancaria, tu perdiste , no yo, por que yo me voy con la tranquilidad de haber sido honesta y genuina contigo, lastima que tu no puedas decir lo mismo.

Me voy lastimada, con el corazón roto y mi alma se queda contigo, no me da pena decírtelo, pero también se, que a ti no te importa en lo mas mínimo, pero se que en algún futuro , no cuando, pero se que pasara, voltearas tu rostro y veras lo que dejaste atrás y te darás cuenta que como yo te ame nadie lo ha hecho.

Cuídate y se feliz, que es lo que mas deseo para ti, tu felicidad, como yo buscare la mia, pero lejos de ti, tal vez algún día encuentre un hombre que me ame de verdad, que me valore y no le de pena decir que esta conmigo, y espero que tu encuentres a una mujer que este a tu altura, que sea lo que buscas.

_Bella_

Ella me había dejado, ahora si lloraba como hace años no lo hacia, tenia que hacer algo para recuperarla, sin pensarlo mas me limpie las lagrimas de los ojos, y Salí corriendo del edificio, cuando llegue a la calle , comencé a gritarles a todos que donde estaba bella, pero ninguno dijo nada, le tenían mas lealtad a ella que a mi.

Le dije a james que me llevara al palacio, sabia que las amigas de bella sabrían donde estaba, asi que Emmet y Jasper tendrían que ayudarme.

Cuando llegue al palacio llame a mis hermanos a gritos, no me importaba si era un escándalo o no.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- pregunto mi madre que llego primero.

-¿Donde están Emmet y Jasper?- pregunte

-¿Que te pasa?- me pregunto Emmet que había llegado

Quiero que hables con Rosalie y le digas que me diga donde esta bella- le grite

Cálmate, ¿como que donde esta bella?- me pregunto

-Ella se fue , háblale ya- le grite

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Jasper

-Tu también háblale a Alice y dile que quiero que me diga donde esta bella, por que si no te juro que las perseguiré el resto de sus vidas- le grite a Jasper

-Edward cálmate- me pido mi padre que no sabia en que momento había llegado.

Ya están felices ¿no?, bella me dejo, eso era lo que querían ¿no?, pero la voy a recuperar y en cuanto ella vuelva a mi nos casaremos, no me importa nada mas- les grite a mis padres.

-Edward trata de calmarte y pensar con la cabeza fría- me pidió Emmet.

-Llama a esa rubia estúpida y no me jodas mas la vida, lo único que quiero es a bella aquí- grite desesperado.

-Aquí el único que jodio todo fuiste tu, ahora enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos y no vuelvas a decir nada de Rosalie – me grito Emmet y se fue

-Eres un pendejo Edward, de verdad piensas que ellas te van a decir algo, y de que te quejas no?, anoche le dijiste a bella que pensara lo que quisiera, te tengo una noticia hermano , pensó lo que se le dio la gana, así que jodete tu y tu maldita arrogancia y pendejo orgullo- me dijo Jasper y también se fue.

Ellos tenían razón ella se había ido por mi culpa.

No dije nada mas y me encerré en el estudio, no se cuantas horas habían pasado o cuantas botellas de brandy ya me había terminado, lo único que quería era tener a bella de regreso, a mi bella.

Ya había mandado investigadores Forks para saber si bella estaba en casa de sus padres, asi como gente que siguiera a Rosalie y a Alice, sabia que hasta mañana comenzaría a tener noticias, pero el no tenerlas en este momento me mataba.

Yo no había dormido nada esa noche, a la mañana siguiente recibí las llamadas de los investigadores, y me dijeron que bella no estaba con sus padres ni con sus amigas.

Donde mas podía estar ella, que no se daba cuenta que la necesitaba para vivir , ella era mi todo y lo único que ella quería era esconderse de mi, desde ese momento la carta que me escribió bella era mi única compañía, las botellas de Brandy todo mi alimento y mis recuerdos mi tortura.

QUE ONDA?, que les pareció el cap?, espero les guste.

-¿Donde esta bella?

-¿Que pasara con Edward?

-¿Que harán ahora los reyes?

-¿Edward sabrá lo que le dijo Tanya a bella?

No se lo pierdan en el próximo capitulo jajajajaja

Que mamila me escuche no?jajajajaj, bueno chicas espero sus teorías de que pasara.

Las quiero

ANNA


	8. Las madres no somo perfectas

Hola chicas , antes de que me maten o cualquier cosa por el estilo, recuerden que los seres humanos no somos perfecto si?

Mil gracias a todas la personas que me mandan sus mensajes , que me agregan a sus favoritos o en alertas, de verdad un millón de gracias.

Bueno las dejo con el cap , y nos vemos abajo

Las quiero

ANNA

Ya habían pasado 6 semanas desde que bella se había ido de la vida de mi hijo y eran las 6 semanas mas horribles que había vivido en toda mi vida, Edward estaba completamente apagado, se la pasaba entre el estudio y su habitación , no salía para nada, Emmet y Jasper habían intentado averiguar donde estaba bella, pero al parecer cuando decidió desaparecer de la vida de Edward también deicidio desaparecer de la vida de todos los que la conocían, y eso nos tenia muy preocupados a Carlisle y yo.

Edward a cada oportunidad que tenia nos recordaba como la habíamos tratado, por eso es que nosotros habíamos decidido hacer nuestra propia búsqueda de bella, por que sabia que si no la encontrábamos pronto, mi hijo moriría, por eso era lo que estaba haciendo dejarse morir, después de 1 mes de buscarla se dio por vencido y solo se dedico a beber, sus facciones eran duras y en sus apagados ojos solo se veía el dolor que sentía.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- le pregunte preocupada a Carlisle después de volver a hacer un vano intento para que Edward saliera de su encierro.

-Eso va a acabar pronto- dijo Carlisle.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunte con un poco de duda, ya habíamos intentado todo y nada había funcionado.

-Encontré a bella- dijo mi esposo

-¿De verdad?, ¿donde esta?- pregunte con esperanza.

-Esta en un pueblo cerca de aquí, pero no dijo su verdadero nombre ahí se llama Marie Dwyer, por eso no habíamos podido dar con ella- dijo mi esposo abrazándome.

-Tenemos que ir de inmediato a hablar con ella- dije con un poco de desesperación en la voz.

-¿Crees que quiera escucharnos?- me pregunto Carlisle serio. Lo tendrá que hacer- dije con determinación . Esa misma tarde mi esposo y yo nos fuimos al pueblo donde estaba bella, nos habían dicho que trabajaba en la biblioteca del pueblo. Cuando llegamos al pueblo de inmediato nos indicaron donde estaba la biblioteca.

Cuando entramos lo primero que vimos fue a bella, estaba mas delgada de lo que la recordaba, no podía negar que estaba nerviosa por hablar con ella, sabia que esta era la única oportunidad que teníamos de que ella nos escuchara y recuperar a nuestro hijo.

-Buenas tardes bella- dije cuando me acerque a donde estaba, ella levanto el rostro y se puso completamente pálida .

-Alteza, ¿que hacen aquí?- pregunto viéndonos con recelo a mi marido y a mi.

-Queremos hablar contigo bella- dijo mi esposo

-No se ofendan pero no creo que tenga nada que hablar con ustedes alteza- le respondió bella.

-No estamos aquí como los reyes de Volterra, estamos como los padres de Edward, solo te pido que nos escuche un momento y después no te volveremos a molestar te doy mi palabra.- dije, y lo cumpliría si después de hablar con ella , ella decidía que no quería saber nada de nosotros haría hasta lo imposible para que saliéramos de su vida.

Ella lo pensó un momento y después nos indico que la siguiéramos , entramos a una oficina pequeña, nos pregunto si queríamos sentarnos y beber algo.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto bella después de darnos nuestros vasos con agua.

-Se que piensas que nosotros te odiamos , pero no es verdad, solo que teníamos miedo- confesé.

-¿Miedo?,¿ de mi?, por dios si yo besaba el piso que Edward tocaba- dijo y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Cuando Edward tenia 19 años conoció a una mujer que se llama victoria, se enamoro de ella a primera vista, el hacia todo lo que ella le decía, la había conocido en la escuela, Edward estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por ella, nosotros la aceptamos, pensamos que era una buena muchacha y Edward no quería esperar para casarse con ella, en una ocasión Edward y su padre discutieron por lo apresurado de la boda, y Carlisle lo amenazo con quitarle el trono , cuando victoria se entero se enfureció completamente, eso era que no se me hacia normal, si realmente lo amaba no le hubiera importado que perdiera el trono, así que comenzamos a ser mas cuidadosos respecto a victoria, pero Edward no lo veía, asi que comenzó a hacer publica la relación que tenia con ella, y ella comenzó a cambiar y le importaba mas salir en la portada de una revista que estar realmente con Edward, en una ocasión se hizo una cena en el palacio, yo la estuve preparando para cena, ya que como novia de Edward tenia que tener un comportamiento en especifico, esa noche llego un hombre árabe muy rico y ella comenzó a conversar con el- dije y en ese momento las lagrimas ya no me dejaban hablar, asi que continuo mi marido.

-Tranquila amor- dijo mi esposo

- victoria quedo encantada con ese hombre, pero sabia que lo mejor para ella era ser princesa y en algún futuro seria reina, asi que solo jugaba, Edward tuvo que ir a New York por negocios y victoria no quiso acompañarlo ,lo que a todos se nos hizo raro, por que lo que Esme decidió ir a la casa que Edward le había comprado a victoria, pero cuando llego se dio cuenta de que Edward también iba llegando- dijo Carlisle

-Cuando lo vi ahí pensé que victoria si había ido con el , peor después me dijo que quería darle una sorpresa y que se había regresado de New York, Edward había comprado ya el anillo de compromiso, cuando entramos a su casa, se nos hizo raro no ver a nadie del personal, Edward comenzó a buscar a victoria y nuestra sorpresa es que la encontramos en el estudio, subida en el escritorio teniendo relaciones con el hombre árabe que había conocido en la cena.

-Edward quedo como en Shock, victoria comenzó a decir que el la había atacado , y claro que Edward se lo creyó, ese hombre salió de inmediato de Volterra por que Edward lo quería preso, pero yo sabia que eso era mentira el no la había atacado, asi que Carlisle y yo le ofrecimos 30 millones de dólares para que desapareciera de la vida de Edward , ella no lo pensó ni dos minutos y acepto, Edward quedo completamente destrozado, por que ella misma le dijo que solo estaba con el por el dinero, pero que no lo quería y que nunca lo había querido, que el no era nada sin su titulo de príncipe, después de eso , ella comenzó a vender la historia de su relación a mil revistas y lo dejaba como un imbécil , era varias revistas dijo que le había puesto el cuerno con casi todos sus amigos, cuando Edward lo supo los enfrento y ninguno tuvo el valor de negarlo- le conté toda la historia sin omitir detalles, bella estaba llorando, eso significaba que aun quería aunque fuera un poco a mi hijo.

-Después de lo victoria, Esme y yo habíamos decidido que Edward se casara con alguien de la realeza, ya que ahí se hace un contrato y el honor esta por encima de todo, asi que pensamos que si casaba con Tanya el no volvería a sufrir- dijo Carlisle.

-Pero Edward supero lo de Victoria ¿no?- pregunto bella.

-No del todo, los primero meses, Edward era un fantasma , no comía y casi no dormía, se sentía usado y aunque te parezca raro Edward de verdad llego a creer que sin su titulo no era nada, sus propios amigos lo habían traicionado, imagínate a un chico de 19 años traicionado por su novia, por sus amigos , por todo el mundo- dije

-Pero yo no soy victoria- dijo seria y tratando de calmar las lagrimas que salían por si solas.

-Lo se bella, pero soy madre y pensé que tu en cualquier momento dejarías a Edward, por eso lo presione para que no te involucrara con la prensa , que no te presentara como su novia, me dio miedo que te gustaran los reflectores y te olvidaras de mi hijo, pero algo si te juro, Edward te ama, aunque se que todo lo que te dijo es una vil canallada y que se merece que lo odies, el te ama, no ha parado de beber, casi no come y no ha salido del palacio, Emmet y Jasper les rogaron a tus amigas para que nos dijeran donde estabas, pero ellas juraron no saber nada, se que nosotros te causamos mucho daño bella, pero fue por miedo, teníamos medio de que el dia que te cansaras dejaras a Edward y el se quedaría destrozado,- dije

-El amenazo con abdicar al trono si tu se lo pedias, bella, Edward de verdad te ama con todo su ser, eres lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida, dale una oportunidad, ya una vez le abrieron una herida en el corazón, pero con tu partida el se quedo sin corazón.- dije

-Sabes bella, los padres también nos equivocamos, y mas cuanto tienes miedo de ver a nuestro hijo sufrir como un animal herido- dijo Carlisle-

-Se que pensaras que Edward es un infeliz que solo te engaño, pero a pesar de todo el también tenia miedo, por eso yo muchas veces te dije que el amor no era suficiente, que había muchas cosas que los separaban y una de esas cosas eran los miedos de Edward, esos miedos que con tu partida no han hecho mas que incrementar- dije desesperada.

-¿Que piensas de todo lo que te hemos contado?- pregunte un poco nerviosa.

-Que me gustaría golpear a victoria- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes yo lo hice-reconocí

-Esa es una historia que algún día te contaremos- dijo mi esposo divertido.

-No puedo decirles que ya olvide todo lo que Edward me dijo y me hizo, pero tampoco puedo negar y olvidar lo meses tan felices que pasamos en New York, la forma en que el me trataba, me miraba ,todo , no se puede fingir, pero aun sigo dolida, muy dolida- reconoció.

-Lo se bella, y te juro que te entiendo, pero antes que nada soy madre aunque eso no nos hace perfectas al contrario, pensamos que lo que hacemos esta bien y es lo mejor para nuestros hijos asi nos justificamos de nuestros errores, solo te pido que pienses las cosas- dije y comencé al levantarme para irnos.

Gracias por el tiempo bella- le dijo Carlisle

-Gracias a ustedes y les aseguro que pensare muy bien las cosas- prometió.

-Carlisle y yo ya no dijimos nada, había cosas que ella se enteraría cuando hablara con Edward.

-¿Que crees que pase?- me pregunto mi esposo.

-No lo se querido, cuando le contamos la historia de Edward le dolió mucho- conteste.

-Y eso que no sabe lo que termino de destruir a Edward- me recordó Carlisle

-Eso solo se lo puede decir el amor, solo el- le dije a mi esposo tomándolo de la mano y esperando que bella lo perdonara.

Que tal eh?, se que muchas me quieren matar, pero los padres también nos equivocamos , y oh diablos bastante, pero eso no nos hace malos o si?.

Este cap me costo un poco de trabajo por que intentaba ponerme en el lugar de ella, y la verdad yo también haría lo que fuera para no lastimaran a mi retoño asi tenga 50 años.

Ahora, que creen que haga bella?

Que es lo que Edward solo puede contar?

Bueno espero sus teorías.

Las quiero


	9. oportunidades,confesiones y condiciones

Chicas ya regrese, espero que todas esten muy bien, espero que este cap les guste y me dejen su opinion, recuerden que es muy importante para mi.

Tambien queria saber si ya votaron en los MTV para apoyar a la saga, espero que si.

Bueno no las aburro mas y las dejo con el cap.

las quiero

ANNA

No sabia que hacer, todo lo que me habían dicho los reyes era como una bomba para mi cerebro y mi corazón ,por un lado podía entender ahora muchas cosas, pero por otro me dolía pensar que Edward pensara que yo podía lastimarlo como lo hizo victoria, sabia que tenia dos opciones, me quedaba donde estaba y me olvidaba de Edward para siempre o regresaba a Volterra a recuperar a Edward pero con mis condiciones.

Mi cerebro me decía que lo olvidara que el era un patán que no me merecía, pero mi corazón me decía que el necesitaba de mi consuelo anqué después lo pateara por ser un grosero conmigo.

La verdad no tarde mucho en decidir regresaría a Volterra, pero ahora con mis condiciones, si Edward aceptaba , creía que podíamos salvar lo nuestro, si no me olvidaría de el definitivamente.

Esa misma noche hice mis maletas y regrese a Volterra.

Cuando llegue era muy tarde para ir al palacio, así que Salí a tomar un taxi , con el poco dinero que tenia ahorrado podía rentar una habitación sencilla en algún hotelito.

Estaba por subirme al taxi cuando 5 hombres se acercaron a mi.

-¿Señorita Isabella Swan?- pregunto uno de ellos, la verdad me preguntaron mi nombre por cortesía por que traían una foto mía en las manos.

-No me diga , déjeme adivinar, ¿quiere que lo acompañe?- le pregunte al hombre, el solo me dio una sonrisa apenada y asintió.

Otro de los hombres tomo mi maleta y me subieron a una camioneta, por la dirección que estábamos tomando sabia que íbamos al palacio.

Y así fue 15 minutos después estábamos entrando al palacio, yo nunca había estado ahí , y debo decir que realmente era hermoso.

Me ayudaron a bajar de la camioneta, cuando entre al palacio me tope con Esme y Carlisle en la entrada.

-Buenas noches altezas- dije un poco apenada.

-Bella que bueno que estas aquí- dijo Esme con lagrimas en los ojos.

Lo mejor es que vallas a la habitación de Edward, hoy ha estado peor que otros días- dijo Carlisle.

Esme me acompaño a la habitación de Edward, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia que era lo que iba a encontrar ahí y si era sincera me daba miedo, miedo a encontrarme con la furia de Edward y me tratara mal.

Esme me dejo en la entrada de la habitación y me dio una llave , ya que Edward se había encerrado, así que con manos temblorosas y tragándome el nudo que tenia en la garganta abrí la puerta.

Lo que vi ahí me rompió el corazón por completo, Edward estaba sentado junto a la ventana, con una botella de Brandy en una mano y en la otra una hoja que podía jurar era mi carta, su habitación era todo un caos, el espejo del tocador estaba completamente roto, había cosas tiradas por todo el suelo , pero lo que mas me dolió fue oír llorar a Edward.

-Hola- dije con voz temblorosa después de que me paso el impacto.

-Ahora escucho su voz, espero esto sea señal de que estoy enloqueciendo o de que voy a morir- dijo Edward sin girarse a verme.

-Ni estas enloqueciendo ni vas a morirte- dije un poco mas alto, en ese momento el giro a ver a donde yo me encontraba.

-¿Bella?- pregunto como si no creyera que estaba -ahí.

-Pues que yo sepa no tengo una gemela- dije

El se levanto de inmediato tambaleándose y percibí el olor bastante fuerte a alcohol.

-Eres tu- dijo estirando sus brazos para tocarme.

-Dejare que me abraces, pero después de eso , te meterás a bañar, en lo que encuentro a alguien que pueda ayudarme a recoger este tiradero y después cenaras algo,, cuando se halla hecho todo eso hablaremos- dije firme

El solo me miro por un momento y me abrazo tan fuerte que pensé que rompería algún huesito, pero mi cuerpo también necesitaba sentir la sensación de sus brazos.

Comencé a tratar de separarme un poco de el, los primero intentos fueron sin mucho éxito pero después lo logre.

-Edward ve a bañarte- le ordene

-No , por que si te pierdo de vista te iras de nuevo- dijo con miedo en la voz.

-Te juro que no , cuando salgas de bañarte aquí estaré, y juro que hare lo humanamente posible para hacer esta habitación un poco mas habitable- dije con un poco de reproche.

-¿Me lo juras?- me pregunto con duda.

-Jamás te he mentido, ahora vete a bañar- le dije con una sonrisa.

El se metió al que supuse era al baño, yo Salí de la habitación y me sorprendió que afuera estuvieran dos personas esperando.

-Disculpen quien me puede ayudar con la habitación en lo que el príncipe Edward se baña?- pregunte a los chicas que estaban ahí.

-En un segundo lo arreglamos- dijo ella con una sonrisa, como si le aliviara que por fin lo harían.

Y como dijo la chica , aunque no fueron dos segundos si fueron 15 minutos, la habitación estaba como si nada, a excepción del espejo, después de que terminaran la habitación les pedí que si me podían subir algo para Edward y ellas de inmediato salieron a buscar la comida que había encargado.

Cuando Edward salió del baño, casi me lanzo a sus brazos, salió solo con una estúpida torra amarrada a la cintura, completamente limpio y rasurado, y ese olor a hombre que el solo tenia, tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no aventarme a el.

-¿Ahora si podemos hablar?- pregunto como un niño chiquito.

-No ,el orden fue baño, cena, y conversación- dije seria y rogando a dios que ya trajeran su cena para asi poder pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus perfectos pectorales.

Gracias al cielo mis suplicas fueron atendidas, ya que entraron con la cena de Edward, el al principio no quería comer nada, pero le dije que si no cenaba no hablaría con el , asi que a regañadientes comenzó a cenar y yo aproveche ese tiempo para saber como exactamente comenzar esa conversación que nos cambiaria la vida a ambos.

-Listo termine- dije mostrándome el plato vacio.

-Estoy dolida, enojada, frustrada y confundida- fue lo primero que dije, por que todo eso era verdad.

-Lo se, y se que merezco que me odies y me desprecies, se que me porte como un patán , como un imbécil, pero te juro que te amo con todo mi ser bella- dijo el y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Pues no lo demostraste la ultima vez – dije con un poco de resentimiento en la voz.

-Ese dia en el hospital fui el mas grande idiota bella, lo se , pero es que llegaste y comenzaste a ataca a todo mundo , yo pensaba que era sin sentido , por que tu nunca me dijiste que mi madre y Tanya te habían ido a ver una vez, como tampoco me dijiste todo lo que Tanya te dijo- dijo

Como supiste eso?- pregunte

-Por que cuando te fuiste, hable con todo el personal de seguridad y james me dijo lo que había pasado en el hospital, en el momento que me entere quería matar a Tanya, te juro que nunca te engañe con ella, y preferiría morirme a casarme con ella, bella que te quede claro algo si no me caso contigo no lo -hare con nadie- respondió

-Pues ya no se que creerte Edward, el dia del hospital mi dijiste que yo no era tu novia y que nunca me habías amado- dije con lagrimas en mis ojos, solo de acordarme de ese dia me dolía.

Se que soy un jodido perdedor bella, que ese dia te lastime como nadie lo había hecho jamás, y te juro que si me das la oportunidad pasare el resto de mi vida logrando que olvides mis palabras- dijo acercándose a mi.

-Te amo, pero no quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes- esto era lo difícil l para mi

-Te juro que todo cambiara, haremos publica nuestra relación y si mi familia se opone que se vallan al demonio , solo quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida- dijo tomándome de las manos.

-Yo también quiero lo mismo, pero si realmente queremos que eso pase, tenemos que sanar muchas heridas Edward, ya no viviremos juntos, el sexo se acabo hasta que estemos casados, y quiero que halla confianza entre nosotros- dije , esas eran mis condiciones.

-¿Nada de sexo?- pregunto preocupado.

No, nada de sexo- conteste firme.

-Esta bien bella, lo que tu quieras, las cosas se harán como tu quieras, por ahora solo quiero abrazarte- dijo con lagrimas en su rostro, yo también quería lo mismo asi que abrir mis brazos y el se aventó a ellos.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí abrazados sin decir nada, hasta que Edward rompió por completo el silencio.

-Si quieres confianza, te diré algo que te demostrara que te confiaría mi vida con los ojos cerrados- dijo ,hizo una pausa como tomando aire- hace algunos años, mucho antes de conocerte, tuve un hijo- dijo y me quede en shock

Que opinaron?, se que muchas querian que bella hiciera sufrir a edward, pero recuerden que cuando se ama de verdad uno no es cruel ni vengativo, pero ya ven que bella puso sus condiciones.

y que tal eh?, todas dijeron que un embarazo imaginario , pues no, el bebe fue real y de edward, pero eso lo veremos el siguiente capitulo.

que creen que halla pasado con el bebe?

por que la prensa no se entero?

creen que victoria regrese a la vida de bella y edward?

que pasara con Tanya.

espero sus teorías, las quiero.


	10. Remediando

Ya volví chicas, no me maten por no haberles actualizado antes, juro que trato de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible.

Espero que no las defraude con este cap, la verdad es que creo que ahora ya se merecen un poco de paz ¿no?, aunque sea por un capitulo jajaja.

Mil gracias a todas la que me escriben, de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen todos sus comentario, en ocasiones no los puedo responder por que ando muy corta de tiempo, pero juro que leo todos y cada uno, y no saben lo que siento me hacen muy , pero muy feliz.

Pasando a otros temas, ¿ ya votaron en los MTV?, espero que si, por que no me gustaría nada mas que ver a _nuestro (soñemos que es nuestro) _rob recibiendo sus premios jajajaj.

Bueno no las aburro mas y espero que les guste el cap.

Las quiero

ANNA

-Si quieres confianza, te diré algo que te demostrara que te confiaría mi vida con los ojos cerrados- tome aire para poder decirle lo que seguía- hace algunos años, mucho antes de conocerte, tuve un hijo- dije, cuando abrí mis ojos para ver la reacción de bella, ella parecía en completo estado de Shock

-¿Estas bien?-pregunte al ver que se había puesto muy pálida.

-Si- dijo con un poco de dificultad.

-¿Quieres que mejor hablemos en otro momento?- pregunte

-No, la verdad es que con esta confesión no creo que pueda esperar para después- dijo aun muy pálida, pero ella quería honestidad la tendría.

-Yo conocí a una mujer que se llama victoria, desde el primer momento en que la vi, pensé que era el amor de mi vida, así que decidí arriesgar todo con ella, tarde me di cuenta que para ella solo era el escalón para ser una princesa y algún día ser reina, ella me había engañado con la mitad de los hombres que conocía, y yo como un estúpido no me daba cuenta, ni siquiera cuando la vi revolcarse con otro en mi propia casa, ella me dijo que el la había atacado y yo le creí, pero después ella cambio y me dijo que no me amaba, que solo quería la posición que yo podía darle, eso me rompió completamente el corazón, pensé que moraría en cualquier momento, y realmente quería que eso pasara, tres meses después de que ella se fuera, ella me busco para decirme que estaba embarazada, claro que yo no le creí, pero me dijo que si no la apoyaba iría a la prensa y yo no quería avergonzar mas a mi familia, así que hable con mi padres de lo que Victoria me había dicho y mi madre la obligo a realizarse una prueba de ADN estando embarazada, la prueba salió positiva, seria padre- dije, bella casi no parpadeaba, parecía que estaba tratando de pensar en donde estaba mi hijo, así que me separe un poco de su lado y me fui a la ventana, no quería ver su cara cuando supiera lo demás.

-¿Que mas paso?- pregunto con cautela.

-Me encargue de Victoria durante todo el embarazo, cuide de ella, y estaba dispuesto a olvidar su desliz, el bebe nació prematuro, era un varón , pero nació fuerte, Victoria no lo quería, pero mi familia y yo lo adorábamos, Victoria decidió que si quería ver a mi hijo tenia que casarme con ella, así que acepte la propuesta ,por mi hijo claro esta, me casaría con ella, pero el hombre con el que me había engañado apareció de nuevo en su vida, un día Victoria salió con el niño para encontrarse con ese hombre, ella me llamo en la tarde para decirme que se iría con el y que si quería a mi hijo tenia que pagarle una fuerte cantidad, yo me puse como loco, no sabia donde estaba mi hijo, asi que le dije a victoria que haría lo que ella quisiera, obtuve el dinero y fui al lugar donde me había citado, ella nunca llego a la cita, a la mañana siguiente me llamaron del hospital para decirme que victoria había tenido un accidente – dije tratando de aguantar las lagrimas que salían al recordar aquella mañana.

-Dios mío, - dijo bella que me imagino que presentía cual era el final de la historia.

-Fui al hospital y me informaron que Victoria iba acompañada de un hombre y un bebe, ellos habían muerto y victoria estaba estado de coma- dije sin poder aguantar mas la lagrimas y sollozos, por recordar la muerte de mi hijo.

No Edward , no- dijo bella que no sabia en que momento había comenzado a abrazarme

-Todo mundo dio por hecho de que el padre del bebe era el acompañante de Victoria, eso salió en la prensa, ex novia del príncipe pierde a su pareja e hijo en fatal accidente. Pero el único que realmente había perdido a su bebe era yo.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en silencio, pero agradecía eso, no quería enfrentarme a lo que bella tuviera que decirme, me asustaba.

-¿Ella donde esta?- pregunto bella aun con la voz entre cortada por el llanto.

-Ella logro recuperarse y se fue de Volterra , no quise volver a saber de ella, la odiaba por haberme arrebatado a mi hijo.

-¿No las has vuelto a ver?- pregunto temerosa.

-No, no creo que tenga el valor de acercarse a Volterra de nuevo- dije con resentimiento en la voz.

-¿Por que nunca me contaste?- me pregunto bella triste.

-Por que me daba miedo volver a entregar mi corazón al cien por ciento, pero cuando te fuiste , me di cuenta que sin ti no soy nada bella, entiende que Victoria me lastimo y mucho, pero tu partida me mato- dije.

-Pues de ahora en adelante no podrás librarte de mi Edward- dijo ella y se aventó a mis brazos.

Bella Pov.

No podía negar que aun estaba en estado de Shock por lo que me había contado Edward, como era posible que una mujer como esa pudiera ser así de cruel hasta con su propio hijo, ahora entendía muchas cosas, Edward lo que tenia era tanto miedo de que yo algún día me fuera y el quedara nuevamente lastimado que soltó el primer golpe antes de recibirlo.

-Creo que es hora de que me valla, no creo que sea correcto que yo siga aquí- dije.

-No, bella, no te vallas, te puedes quedar aquí, en el palacio están muchas habitaciones para invitados, juro que no te tocarte, pero no te vallas amor- me pidió Edward desesperado.

-Edward, tranquilo, solo me voy a ir a un hotel, ya mañana buscare donde establecerme , así que no te preocupes- dije dándole un sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Se que no quieres quedarte aquí, pero que tal si te llevo al departamento?- pregunto con esperanza en la voz, no quería que el sufriera mas así que acepte a que me llevará al departamento donde había vivido.

Cuando salimos de su habitación, nos encontramos con Esme y Carlisle.

-¿A donde vas bella?- pregunto la madre de Edward un poco ansiosa.

-La llevare al departamento,- dijo Edward serio.

-Por que no te quedas aquí, esta será muy pronto tu casa- dijo Esme con una sonrisa, Edward estaba completamente sorprendido y no se diga yo.

-Para que quieres que quieres que se quede aquí?, para que Tanya y tu la alejen de mi lado?- pregunto Edward molesto.

-Bella, sabe los motivos por los que me comporte como lo hice y respecto a Tanya ya me escuchara esa princesa de pacotilla.- dijo la reina.

-Edward yo ya hable con tu mama y antes de que me preguntes de que hablamos no te lo diré , por que fue una conversación entre ella y yo, así que deja de ser grosero- dije mirándolo seriamente, mientras que la reina Esme me sonreía cálidamente.

-Acepta quedarte aquí bella, como dice mi esposa esta será pronto tu casa- dijo el rey Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Aunque no pienses Edward, que entraras en su habitación a hurtadillas, a partir de este momento las cosas se harán tradicionalmente, en dos semanas daremos una fiesta para presentar a bella, como tu futura esposa- dijo la reina firme.

-Madre aun no le pido que sea mi esposa- dijo Edward avergonzado.

-Pero lo harás , te conozco, así que solo es cuestión de días que bella traiga el anillo en el dedo- dijo la reina.

-Madre de verdad eres sorprendente- dijo Edward negando con la cabeza.

-Tenemos dos semanas para dejar lista a bella, así que mañana mismo nos pondremos manos a la obra- cuando dijo eso realmente sentí miedo mucho miedo.

No me dejaron decir nada mas y la reina Esme me llevo a la que seria mi habitación, era una hermosa habitación, tenia que reconocer que me daba miedo tocar algo y romperlo, ni trabajando dos vidas enteras lo podría pagar.

Cuando por fin estuve sola, pude reflexionar en todo lo que había pasado y en todo lo que Edward me había contado hoy, ahora entendía por Edward era así, y claro que entendía por que la madre de Edward era tan celosa con su hijo ya una vez lo habían lastimado de la manera mas ruin , pero yo no haría eso, jamás lo haría.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando baje a desayunar, había como 15 personas ahí, casi me da un ataque, de pensar que eran invitados de los reyes, pensé en hacerme pasar por una sirvienta, demonios, estaba en jeans y playera, cuando la reina me vio me llamo a su lado, cuando me dijo quienes eran esas personas me sentí aterrada, eran el estilista, el modisto, la de modales, y no se cuantos maestros mas me habían puesto ahí.

Tenemos dos semanas para dejar a esta brillante joven lista para ser una princesa – dijo la reina con un sonrisa.

Esa mañana ya nada mas pude tomar un poco de jugo, probar algo de la deliciosa frita y nada mas.

Edward me dijo esa mañana que saldría por unos días, para una sorpresa que quería darme, la reina estaba encantada ya que decía que solo me quitaba el tiempo, a lo que claro que yo no quería , como me iba a dejar sola en su casa con sus padres y una bola de locos, que querían hacer mil cosas con mi cabello y mi cara, pero no me quedo de otra mas que aceptar.

Después de que Edward se fuera, no tuve un solo minuto de descanso, quien demonios dijo que la vida de la realeza era fácil? y aun mas quien carajos dijo que el sueño de todas era ser princesa?.

Edward pov.

Había varias cosas que tenia que hacer para remediar todas la cosas que le había hecho a bella, lo primero que haría seria ir a Forks.

Cuando llegue al pueblo donde Vivian los padre de bella, casi toda la gente que estaba en la calle se paraba a intentar ver quien iba en la limosina pero debido a los vidrios polarizados no se veía nada, cuando james me informo que habíamos llegado, tome aire y me prepare para enfrentarme a la furia de unos padres, que estaba seguro que querrían matarme por lo que le había hecho a bella.

Me baje de la limosina y me di cuenta que había gente que hasta había salido de sus casas para ver quien viajaba , camine a la puerta y toque con un poco de nervios, cuando la puerta se abrió , me encontré con una mujer que estaba seguro que era la madre de bella.

-¿Quien es usted?- pregunto la señora

-Buenas tardes señora, soy Edward Cullen – dije besando su mano.

-¿Bella viene con usted?- me pregunto emocionada.

-No señora, me imagino que usted es la Sra Swan- dije con una sonrisa.

-Ahora entiendo por que mi hija se fue con usted- dijo ella devolviéndome la sonrisa, aunque no había entendido su comentario.

-Me gustaría hablar con su esposo y con usted, aunque entiendo que no esperaban que viniera, si gustan puedo regresar en otro momento- dije

-Oh no señor, usted de aquí no se va- dijo ella y me tomo del brazo para que entráramos a su casa.

-¿Quien es este?- pregunto una voz masculina cuando me gire a verlo vi que era el padre de bella, ella se parecía mucho a el.

-Es Edward Cullen- dijo la madre de bella.

-Buenas tardes señor Swan- dije extendiéndole la mano, el me regreso el gesto pero el apretón de manos fue mas bien parecía que quería romperme la mano.

-Pasemos a la sala- dijo la madre de bella obligando a su marido a soltarme la mano, tengo que reconocer que me aguante la necesidad de sobarme mi manita.

-¿Donde esta bella?- pregunto su padre.

-En Volterra- conteste

-¿Le paso algo?, ¿ella esta bien?- pregunto su madre nerviosa.

-Ella esta bien, esta en el palacio con mis padres, ella no sabe que estoy aquí- respondí

-Creo que ha venido 4 años tarde a pedirnos permiso para estar con mi bella, ¿no?. Se la llevo así , sin nada, como cree que nos sentimos cuando ella nos informo que dejaría todo por seguirlo a usted, de verdad que tengo ganas de golpearlo- dijo el padre de bella, que estaba rojo.

-Se que las cosas la hicimos mal, muy mal y que no tengo excusa para haberme llevado a bella, pero no podía separarme de ella, su hija es la persona que mas amo en el mundo, y no se vivir sin ella- dije honestamente.

No quiere que le saque los violines?- dijo con sarcasmo su padre.

-Se que quiere matarme, pero le juro que lo amo a bella, y por eso estoy aquí, dentro de dos semanas se llevara a cabo una fiesta en el palacio y ahí le pediré formalmente a bella que sea mi esposa y me encantaría que estuvieran ahí, se que para ella seria muy importante, lo extraña mucho y ha sufrido mucho con la situación que tiene con ustedes- dije directo y claro.

Ella es feliz?- pregunto su madre.

-No puedo negarle que hemos tenido problemas, pero nuestro amor es fuerte como un roble, así que creo que ella es feliz- dije con una sonrisa.

-Sabe cuando bella era pequeña, yo le decía que ella era mi princesa, y ella me contestaba que no quería ser una, que ella las escribiría, que ella crearía el mundo de la princesas, pero que no quería ser una por que no podían usar tenis- dijo su padre con una voz triste.

Lo se, pero se que ella será la mejor de las princesas y cuando sea mi turno de subir al trono ella será una excelente reina- conteste sinceramente.

Ella lo hace todo bien- dijo la madre de bella con lagrimas en los ojos.

Entonces me harán el honor de acompañarnos esa noche?- pregunte con esperanza, sabia que para bella, seria lo mejor del mundo, el que sus padres estuvieran ahí.

Si, pero algo si le advierto, que si usted lastima a mi bebe, le daré un tiro con mi real pistola en su real trasero- dijo el padre de bella seriamente.

Lo se Sr Swan le aseguro que yo mismo me daría el tiro- dije.

Cuando tenemos que estar ahí?, tenemos que reservar el vuelo y todo eso- pregunto la madre de bella emocionada.

No se preocupe señora Swan, en una semana mandare mi avión privado por ustedes y por la estancia no se preocupen ustedes serán los huéspedes de honor del palacio- dije

Demonios, tengo que ir con Betty para que me arregle un poco el cabello y me ponga un poco de esas mascarillas fabulosas – dijo la madre de bella emocionada.

No necesita nada eso Sra Swan , es usted una mujer muy bella- comente.

Chico, ya me robaste a mi hija ahora quieres robarme a mi esposa?- dijo el padre de bella después de que su esposa suspirara por mi comentario.

Bueno me retiro , pero en unos días les llamo para decirles el día exacto del viaje- dije levantándome para salir.

Me despedí de los padres de bella, y ahora el que apretó fuerte fui yo, vi que el padre de bella, hizo un gesto cuando separamos las manos, el me sonrió, como diciendo estamos a mano.

Mi siguiente parada era Yale, sabia que esa también seria difícil, por que no sabia como estaba la relación de las amigas de bella con mi hermano, pero si era necesario que mis hermanos se hincaran a pedir perdón por lo que habían hecho, para que ellas fueran a Volterra lo harían , yo siempre los había apoyado ahora yo necesitaba de ellos.

Como lo había dicho , cuando llegue el a Yale, las amigas de bella querían sacarme los ojos, estaba, por primera en mi vida me quede callado a todos los insultos y adjetivos que me dijeron Alice y Rosalie, sabia que tenían razón, pero cuando les dije que necesitaba que fueran a Volterra por que le pediría a bella matrimonio, comenzaron a saltar como locas, parecía que les había pedido matrimonio a ellas.

Mis hermanos me acompañaron a hablar con ella, en el ambiente se sentía un aire de miedo, cada vez que Rosalie veía a Emmet juro que parecía que de sus ojos salían dagas y Alice ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada a Jasper, pero todo quedaron en firmar la pipa de la paz aunque sea por esa noche.

Después de casi una semana de viaje, regrese a Volterra, cuando entre al palacio, bella salió corriendo a recibirme, y atrás de ella como 6 personas que no conocía.

-Una princesa no corre a recibir a nadie- dijo una mujer que tenia cara de pocos amigos.

-Edward- chillo bella como niña chiquita.

-Corazón tu puedes salir a recibirme como quieras- le dije lo suficientemente alto para que todos oyera.

-Ya comenzaron los problemas- dijo otra mujer que parecía la bruja de blanca nieves.

-¿Cuales problemas?- pregunto mi madre que iba entrando al salón.

Hola madre- la salude , bella aun no se separaba de mi.

-Veo por que comenzaron los problemas- dijo mi madre con resignación

-¿Cuales problemas?- pregunte divertido.

-Por que se que bella ahora no querrá separarse de ti- dijo mi madre señalando a bella que parecía un bebe koala pegado a mi.

-Pues si no la torturaran- dije apretando a bella mas a mi.

Si , defiéndeme- dijo mi pequeña.

Ahora si me disculpan he estado lejos de mi novia una semana y quiero estar con ella- dije jalando a bella lo mas rápido que pude, para que no pudieran protestar.

Cuando entramos a mi habitación, bella no dijo nada lo único que hizo fue atacar mis labios de la manera mas deliciosa del mundo.

Cuando nos separamos por un poco de aire, me quede un poco sorprendido.

Amor, no comiences algo que no vas a terminar- le dije a bella con la voz un poco ronca.

Quien demonios dijo que no lo pienso terminar- dijo y comenzó a besarme de nuevo, pero ahora ella comenzó a quitarme la ropa con urgencia y demonios yo me iba a dejar querer.

Que opinan?, había que bajarle un poco al drama ¿no?, bueno espero que les halla gustado y me dejen sus comentarios.

Las quiero

ANNA


	11. Compromiso

Chicas ya estoy de regreso, se que habían pasado casi dos semanas, pero le juro que se me complico todo, pero ya estoy aquí.

Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios y sus alertas.

Que les parecieron los MTV yo quede un poco decepcionada, pensé que por fin vería a Robert aceptar su relación abiertamente, pero no, que opinaron del tráiler, a mi casi me da un infarto con la escena de la cama, lo juro.

Pasando a otros temas quería decirles que acabo de subir un tipo one shot, me gustaría mucho que se pasaran, es muy importante para mi que me dejen su opinión.

Bueno no las aburro mas y aquí les dejo el nuevo cap, las quiero.

ANNA

Y juro que por nada del mundo pararía, había extrañado demasiado a Edward, y quería que me hiciera suya en todas la maneras posibles, Esme me había dicho que teníamos que hacer todo como las tradiciones marcaban, pero después de tantos años juntos se me hacia ilógico que nos prohibieran dormir juntos, aunque tenía que reconocer que era yo más que nadie la había puesto esa ilógica regla, pero no podía cumplirla más, ya que mi cuerpo lo necesitaba mas que a nada en el mundo, el se había convertido en un droga para mí y era necesario que tuviera mi dosis para no morir.

Porque eso era lo que pasaría, moriría de necesidad de el, de sus besos, de sus caricias, de aroma, de su piel, de sentir como entraba en mi, necesitaba sentirme llena de él, sentir como su miembro entraba lentamente en mi para llevarme a las puertas del cielo, con los gloriosos orgasmos que el me daba, mi piel pedía a gritos su lengua recorriéndola, no había parte de mi que no lo necesitara.

Sabía que Edward estaba igual que yo, porque su cuerpo hablaba, su piel me decía que necesitaba mi tacto, mis besos, mi lengua.

Y claro que lo hice, recorrí cada parte de su cuerpo con mi lengua, deguste su erecto miembro como si fuera un sediento en el desierto, mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo como si hubieran pasado décadas sin tocarlo.

Hacer el amor con él, era lo más maravillo, pasional, erótico y necesario para mi, el era como el aire que necesitaba respirar, y solo hasta que lo tuve dentro de mi, penetrándome , haciéndome su mujer es que pude respirar al fin.

No sé cuantas horas estuvimos haciendo el amor, aunque creo que no fueron las suficientes, porque mi cuerpo quería mas, anquen también era verdad que mi cuerpo siempre estaba disponible para el, listo para que él lo tocara y lo hiciera vibrar.

Al día siguiente, Edward me protegió para que ninguno de los mil maestros, estilistas y modistos me atacara, pero cuando Edward tuvo que ir a hablar con su padre, no me quedo de otra que esconderme por mi parte, así que la única idea que se me ocurrió fue esconderme en la habitación de juegos que tenían en el palacio.

-Sabía que estarías aquí- dijo Esme entrando al salón.

-De verdad lo siento Esme , pero ya no puedo con tantas cosas- dije con sufrimiento en mi voz.

-Aunque no lo creas te entiendo- dijo ella sentándose a mi lado.

-¿De verdad?, la verdad no lo creo, yo veo que tu llevas todo esto muy bien, tu naciste para esto- dije afligida.

-Sabes cuando yo era joven , tenía otros sueños muy distintos a convertirme en reina – dijo ella con una sonrisa maternal.

-¿De verdad?- pregunte sin poder creer lo que me decía.

-Claro que si, yo quería ser hippie- dijo con una gran sonrisa- quería ser libre, viajar por el mundo y conocer cosas- agrego.

-¿Y como es que termino casada con el rey Carlisle?- pregunte interesada.

-Mira Carlisle también tenía otros sueños, quería viajar por el mundo, recuerdo que cuando nos presentaron fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre yo estaba tan cansada que salí un momento a una parte alejada del jardín y me quite los zapatos que me estaban matando, cuando Carlisle me vio comenzó a burlarse de mi y como te imaginaras eso me enfureció y le dije sus tres o cuatro verdades, cuando termine de decirle lo que pensaba de el me dijo "acabo de conocer a la mujer de mi vida"- me conto la reina.

-¿Y que paso después?- pregunte emocionada.

-Seis días después murió el padre de Carlisle de un ataque al corazón, y tenía que subir al trono, pero no podía hacerlo soltero, así que sus tías se la pasaron realizándole desfiles de solteras casaderas y como te imaginaras mi madre se empeño en que yo también fuera, recuerdo el momento en que entre al salón el se levanto, me miro fijamente y dijo " no tengo que buscar mas, su futura reina ya esta aquí" , en ese momento me miraba como si hubiera visto la cosa mas hermosa del mundo y te aseguro pequeña que hoy más de treinta años después cada vez de que despierto el me mira de la misma forma que aquella vez- dijo feliz.

-¿Y nunca te has arrepentido de no haber seguido tus sueños?- pregunte

-No- contesto de inmediato- porque tal vez no seguí mis sueños pero si mis realidades, tengo un esposo al que amo y tres hijo que son mi Adoración, porque detrás del protocolo de la corona, nosotros somos como cualquier familia, honestamente crees que mis hijos no hacían travesuras, o que Carlisle no cambio alguna vez pañales?, claro que si pequeña.

-¿De verdad?- pregunte sin poderlo creer.

-Claro que si, y mira que los muchachos nos dieron muchos dolores de cabeza, por ejemplo Edward nunca quería vestirse formal, así que teníamos que corretearlo por todo el palacio, Jasper era mas tranquilo pero cuando se enojaba, Jesús, era como un huracán, gritaba por todos lados , parecía que nunca se acababa el aire de sus pequeños pulmones y Emmet fue el más inquieto todas la noches bajaba a la cocina por que según el quería ser chef y cuando nos dábamos cuenta la cocina ya estaba patas para arriba y mi hijo lleno de harina o de cualquier cosa pegajosa- me conto Esme, se veía que a pesar de no haber sido sus sueños, ella había sido feliz, muy feliz, por que con cada cosa que me contaba su sonrisa se hacía mas y mas grande.

-Espero tener una familia así con Edward- dije con voz soñadora.

-La tendrás bella, solo espero que tu si tengas una niña, siempre quise una , aunque te puedo asegurar que soy más que feliz y me siento muy afortunada que haber tenido a mi tres varones- dijo llena de orgullo.

-Me da miedo no poder con el trabajo – dije con honestidad.

-Te aseguro bella que lo harás bien, nuestro trabajo no es nada fácil, porque siempre estamos en el foco de atención y la gente siempre tienen algo que hablar de nosotras y de nuestra familia, pero también esta el lado bueno, ese lado en el que explotamos nuestra imagen, como en orfanatos, hospitales, etc, ya que son lugares que la mayoría de la gente olvida, pero cuando nosotras nos paramos ahí, la gente se interesa.

-¿De verdad?- pregunte emociona por poder ayudar y no solo ser un adorno mas.

-Si bella, la cosas para nosotras no son fáciles, pero tampoco son tan malas, y claro que podemos que ayudar a mucha gente solo con nuestra imagen y sé que lo harás muy bella- dije con una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Muchas gracias Esme, estaba aterrada de defraudarlos a todos-

- Claro que eso no pasara, ahora creo que lo mas importante, es que tu estés tranquila, así que creo que es momento de suspender todas las lecciones- dijo levantándose.

-Gracias de verdad Esme- dije levantándome para abrazarla.

-Y no creas que no se que anoche tu y Edward durmieron juntos, pero estaba segura que si entraba por ti, mi hijo me mataría- dijo divertida.

-Tenemos que ser honestas Esme, Edward y yo llevamos demasiado tiempo juntos- conteste un poco apenada.

Ella me miro y me sonrió., después salió de la habitación, después de hablar con Esme, me quede mucho más tranquila, sabía que todo saldría bien, era complicada la situación, sabía que Edward estaría conmigo siempre, y contaba con el apoyo de mis amigos.

Los días pasaban como agua, era horrible que me faltaran horas para el día y mas para la noche que era cuando estaba con Edward, era el único momento en que nos olvidamos de todo y de todos y nos entregábamos a nuestros deseos y necesidades.

El gran día llego, y estaba completamente asustada, aunque tenia que reconocer a que me veía hermosa en el vestido que Esme había elegido para mi, ella también había decidido que usara la tiara que ella uso cuando se comprometió con Carlisle, yo no quería por que le Edward y yo aun no estábamos comprometidos pero ella me aseguro que no importaba, que ella quería usara tiara, así que la complací, era una tiara hermosa, y sabia que si le pasaba algo ni con mi vida terminaría de pagarla.

Todos estábamos listos en nuestras posiciones, Edward no dejaba de mirarme como si nunca me hubiera visto, el no dejaba de decir que estaba completamente hermosa.

No sabía con quien iban a entrar Emmet y Jasper, así que me lleve una sorpresa cuando vi que sus acompañantes eran Alice y Rosalie, no lo podía creer, cuando estaba por acércame a ellas, las puertas se abrieron para que comenzáramos a salir así que no pude hablar con ellas.

Todo esta bien amor- me dijo Edward tomando mi mano, era nuestro turno de salir, toda la gente nos miraba, yo no dejaba de sonreír como me había dicho Esme, esta muerta de nervios, en cambio Edward estaba completamente sereno, cuando llegamos a nuestros lugares , gire discretamente a ver a mis amigas y ellas parecía que estaban en su entorno, no estaban nerviosas ni nada por el estilo.

El momento de que lo padres de Edward salieran llego, era impresionante ver las muestras de cariño y respeto que la gente le daba a mis suegros.

Cuando llegaron a nuestro lado Carlisle pidió un poco de silencio.

-Les agracemos mucho que estén esta noche aquí, para nosotros estará es una velada especial, por que por que la familia real se ampliara y espero que dentro de poco las nuevas generaciones lleguen – dijo Carlisle , en el momento que el que el termino de hablar giro a ver a Edward.

-Como bien mi padre el rey Carlisle ha dicho , esta es un noche sumamente especial, sobre todo para mi- dijo el con una hermosa sonrisa y sin esperarme eso, Edward se puso frente a mi y lentamente lo vi bajando hasta que poso su rodilla derecha en el piso, yo estaba completamente en shock, no podía creer que estaba haciendo esto.

-Isabella Swan , me harías el gran honor de convertirte en mi esposa?- me pregunto Edward abriendo una cajita de negra, que no tenia ni idea de donde la había sacado, sentí que la garganta se me había secado por completo, todo nos miraba y yo no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, asi que hice lo único que se me ocurrió, asentir, Edward de inmediato tomo mi mano y me puso un hermoso anillo.

Cuando termino de ponerme el anillo de inmediato se levanto y sellamos el compromiso con un beso, toda la gente comenzó a aplaudir, cuando Edward y yo nos separamos, pude ver que los ojos de Edward estaba cristalinos y sabia que los míos estaban completamente inundados de lagrimas de felicidad.

-Bueno pues me alegra mucho que Isabella haya dicho que si pero aun falta la aprobación de sus padres- dijo Carlisle, me gire a ver a mi suegro cuando vi que mis padres subían a donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, mi madre de inmediato me abrazo y mi padre tenia también los ojos un poco rojos.

-Señores Swan quiero pedir formalmente la mano de su hija Isabella Swan en matrimonio para mi hijo Edward Anthony Cullen Masen Príncipe de Volterra- dijo Carlisle serio

-Concedido- dijo mi padre, al parecer también a el le habían estado dando clases.

En cuanto mis padre dijo esas palabras, Esme me abrazo, después de eso, todo fue felicitaciones y planes, al parecer Edward quería que nos casáramos cuanto antes.

Así que desde esa noche se comenzó a planear la boda del siglo como decían en los medios.

Chicas en el próximo cap reaparece Tanya y sus intrigas y es la gran boda, si es que se lleva a cabo jajaja lo se soy mala jajaja.

Las quiero

ANNA


	12. DISCURSOS

Hola chicas ya estoy aquí con el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.

Bueno a las que no lo sepan escribí una historia (one shot) que se llama HORAS ROBADAS, espero que se puedan pasar por la historia y dejarme algún comentario, muchas me han dicho que lo haga historia, pero no me gustaría, lo que si podría hacer seria hacerle una segunda parte, claro que sin nombres para que se sigan imaginando a la pareja que quieran, si aceptan , mañana mismo se las subo

Bueno no las aburro mas y las dejo con el cap de hoy, mil gracias a todas las que me han agregado a favoritos y alerta mil gracias.

Las quiero

ANNA

Caramba desde que habíamos anunciado nuestro compromiso, bella y yo salíamos todos los días en los periódicos, algunos se habían inventado las historias mas absurdas como que bella era un princesa de un país desconocido o como que era hija de un agente secreto, bella y yo nos reímos mucho de todo eso.

Pero habíamos decido que si daríamos una entrevista a un solo medio, a uno que realmente fuera formal y que no sacara de contexto lo que decíamos.

Desde el compromiso Rosalie, Alice, mi suegra y mi madre no habían dejado a bella ni un minuto, ya que quería que la boda fuera lo antes posible, no quería pasar más tiempo sin que bella fuera mi esposa.

Hoy se había organizado una cena un poco informal solo para nosotros, la familia y los más allegados.

Todos estábamos en el comedor esperando a que las hermosas mujeres llegaran , mi padre estaba platicando con el padre de bella y yo estaba con mis hermanos.

-Asi que ya falta menos para que seas todo un hombre casado- dijo Jasper.

-Mas bien para que sea todo un mandilón- dijo Emmet con burlar.

-Mira quien lo dice, Rosalie solo dice brinca y tu lo solo preguntas ¿de qué altura?- conteste de inmediato.

-Ja, que gracioso, solo estoy siendo cortes porque es nuestra invitada- se defendió Emmet.

-Claro y lo cortes también implica estar rogándole una oportunidad- se burló Jasper

-¿Me están espiando o qué?- pregunto mi hermano molesto.

-Emmet, lo haces delante de todos, te la pasas atrás de ella como perrito- dije.

-Es verdad hermano, pareces perrito faldero- dijo Jasper soltando la carcajada.

-Tu cállate, que tu has aguantado las interminables horas de compras con Alice con tal de estar con ella- dijo Emmet

-Bueno pero yo por lo menos lo reconozco yo si quiero ser el mandilón de Alice- dijo Jasper orgulloso.

-Me da gusto que lo reconozcas- dije palmeándole en la espalda.

-No me digas que tu no Edward- dijo Jasper levantando la ceja.

-Claro que si, yo estoy hecho un idiota por bella desde que la conocí y cada día estoy mas- dije feliz

-Me da gusto amor- dijo mi una hermosa voz femenina me gire para verla y darle un beso ya que el dia de hoy no la había podido ver ni un minuto.

-Ya te extrañaba- dije abrazando a mi hermosa novia.

-Y yo a ti amor, ya quiero que sea la boda- dijo regalándome una de sus bellas sonrisas.

-Buenas noches- se oyo que dijo una voz de mujer, nos giramos para ver quien era y ahí estaba parada Tanya.

-Buenas noches Tanya- dijo mi padre acercándose a ella para saludarla.

-Espero no interrumpir nada- dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa.

-Disculpa mi descortesía Tanya pero si, esta es una cena privada- dije molesto, aun no le podía perdonar lo que le había dicho a bella.

-Pensé que yo era como de la familia- dijo indignada.

-Buenas noches- dijo mi madre que venia entrando al salón junto con la madre de bella y sus amigas.

-Esme querida- dijo Tanya saludando a mi madre pero pasando de largo a mi suegra , Alice y a Rosalie.

-¿Que haces aquí Tanya? Pregunto mi madre un poco molesta por su falta de educación.

-Bueno pues quería saludarte y ver que era lo que había pasado con lo que alguna vez platicamos- dijo Tanya con una sonrisa.

-Pues lo que ha pasado Tanya es que ya sabemos como eres realmente, y que yo aun no he terminado de disculparme con bella por todo lo que le dije en el pasado, y respecto a que hablaría con Edward para que se casara contigo, que no te has querido enterar de que bella y Edward se casaran en unas cuantas semanas- dijo mi madre mas molesta.

-Es que no es posible que permitan que una plebeya sea la que se case con Edward, de verdad que una mujer como ella- dijo señalando a bella- será una buena reina- dijo con asco.

-Pues algo si te aseguro, que si bella no es reina yo no seré rey- dije interviniendo por primera vez.

-De verdad piensas que Edward se quedaría con una mujer como ¿tu?- pregunto Alice

-Eres una corriente, por mucho que hallas nacido en cuna de oro no tienes ni una pizca de educación – dijo Rosalie

-Y si lo le parece que bella se case con Edward , le tengo una noticia, no nos importa y usted y real trasero corren el -riendo de ser pateados por mi plebeyo zapato- dijo Renne que estaba siendo sujetada por Charlie.

-Creo que no eres muy popular por aquí Tanya- dijo Emmet con una sonrisa.

-Espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión Edward , por que estoy segura que terminaras rogándome que me case contigo—dijo Tanya altanera.

-Antes me suicido- conteste sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

-Pues te veré en tu funeral- contesto y se fue.

-Que le pasa a esa tipa,. Es una idiota que no que no sabe en lo que se esta metiendo, si esa tipa vuelve a ofender a mi hija sabrá lo que es que una madre plebeya defienda a su bebe- dijo Renne echando humo por los ojos.

-Tranquila Renne, ya me encargaré yo de que Tanya se calme.- dijo mi madre con un tono de voz que jamás le había escuchado y si soy honesto me atemorizo un poco.

Después de ese día, las cosa volvieron a la normalidad, ya estábamos a unos días de la boda, y aunque estaba mas que feliz, también estaba preocupado porque Tanya había estado muy callada, cuando le pregunte a mi madre que si ella había hablado con ella, pero ella me contesto que no, que parecía como si se hubiera desaparecido, asi que ella también estaba preocupada.

Los días pasaban como agua estábamos a un día de la boda todos estábamos reunidos en el jardín , en una comida, como mi madre la llamaba nuestra última comida como solteros, las dos familias estaban felices, mi madre y la de bella no dejaban de hablar de cuando ella y yo tuviéramos bebes, Alice y Rosalie, molestaban a mis hermanos y mi padre y Charlie, solo hablaban de deporte, si porque mi padre será muy rey pero era un apasionado del deporte y gracias a dios mi padre y el de bella le iban al mismo equipó.

-Disculpen la interrupción- dijo una de las encargadas del área de prensa del palacio.

-Que pasa Emily- dijo mi padre.

-Acaba de salir una revista que el príncipe Edward tiene que ver- dijo Emily, de inmediato me levante y me acerque a ella , cuando tome la revista , lo primero que vi fueron fotos de bella de cuando se embriago en el bar hace algún tiempo, en cuanto la abri en la primera pagina había una foto de tanya y mia, en uno de los viajes que había hecho con ella, y otra en la que estaba con bella entrando al edificio donde ella vivía.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- pregunto bella levantándose para ponerse a mi lado.

-Esto no te gustara- conteste mirándola

-Me imagino que Tanya ya hizo de la suyas- dijo ella tranquila

-Si – dijo molesto

-Bueno pues por mi que diga que esta embarazada de ti y aun así me casaría contigo mañana- dijo con una sonrisa, asi que no me quedo de otra mas que pasarle la revista, en ella había hasta una trascripción de lo que yo le había gritado a bella en el hospital cuando ella había dejado.

-Valla al parecer ella tiene mucho tiempo recaudando información- dijo Jasper que también tenía una en las manos.

-Juro que le romperé los dientes- dijo Rosalie

-Nadie va a romper nada, y nadie nos va a arruinar el día ni hoy ni mañana.- dijo bella mirando seriamente.

-Pero bella ve lo que dice aquí- dijo Rosalie señalando una de la paginas.

-Nadie va a seguir viendo nada, por que no vale la pena, por mi puede decir que soy extraterrestre- dijo bella y comenzó a quitarle las revistas a todos.

-Esa mujer es una cualquiera- dijo mi madre indignada.

-No pienso permitir que sigamos hablando de eso, asi que olvidemos esto y disfrutemos el que estamos juntos- dijo mi hermosa bella, yo solo puede agradecer a dios que bella tomara las cosas con tanta calma.

Después del incidente de le revista todo volvió a la normalidad, en la noche se dio la cena tradicional con algunos de los invitados a la boda, que ya habían llegado, bella se retiro temprano junto con mi madre como marcaba la tradición, ella seria arreglada en la habitación de las novias, esa habitación había visto salir a todas las novias de mi familia desde hace siglos.

Estaba a unas horas de bella se convirtiera en mi esposa, estaba muy nervioso, estaba vestido con el uniforme militar de gala, mis hermanos también llevaban los de ellos, pero mientras el mio era negro el de ellos era azul y mi padre iba como el jefe de la fuerzas de nuestro país, el rango mas alto.

Es hora- dijo mi madre entrando a al salón donde me encontraba yo con mis hermanos, ellos y yo nos iríamos en un auto, mis padres en otro y mi hermosa bella se iria con su padre.

Rosalie y Alice se irían aparte ya que las dos serian las damas de mi bella, renne también iria sola.

-¿Bella está bien?- pregunte ansioso

-Si lo que te preocupa es que se arrepienta, te aseguro que si por ella fuera ya estarían casados- dijo mi madre emocionada.

-Es hora hermano- dijo Jasper, el y Emmet se acomodaron sus gorras de plato (asi se les llama en mi país) y yo tome la mia.

-Espero sepan comportarse- dijo mi madre

Los tres la besamos y salimos del salón, las calles de la ciudad estaban abarrotadas de gente, sabia que bella se pondría muy nerviosa, mis hermanos y yo subimos al auto que nos llevaría a la iglesia, cuando nosotros tres salimos la gente comenzó a gritar y agitar las banderitas que traían.

-Esto es una locura- dijo Emmet saludando a la gente.

-La mayor parte del tiempo nos creen unos play boys, nada mas hace falta que se case uno para que nos convirtamos en santos.- dijo Jasper.

-Es normal que a la gente le guste esto- dije sonriendo a la gente.

-Lo importante es que tu y bella estén felices ,es el dia de su boda- dijo Emmet

Cuando llegamos a la iglesia ya había muchos de los invitados, había varias personas de la realeza de diferentes países, había artistas que no ni siquiera conocía en persona, en estos momento me daba cuenta que eran muy pocos los que podía decir que eran mis amigos.

Msi hermanos y yo entramos en la iglesia y tomamos nuestro lugar, mi madre se habían encargado de que todo fuera como un reloj perfecto.

Mis padres entraron en iglesia, y sabia que en cualquier momento entraría bella.

-Es hora de que te voltees- dijo Jasper, asi que lo hice dando la espalda a la marcaba el protocolo, yo no podía ver a la novia hasta que no estuviera junto a mi en el altar.

-Suerte hermano- dijo Emmet .

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y sentí que mi corazón se me saldría del pecho de la emoción, estaba a segundos de que bella fuera mi esposa.

-Se ve hermosa- me dijo Emmet

-Ella es hermosa- conteste

-De verdad hermano , tienes mucha suerte- dijo Jasper

-Cállense- les dije al ver que el obispo nos veía feo por estar hablando.

Bella llego a mi lado, y juro que no existe una palabra para describir lo hermosa que se veía, por que decir que se veía hermosa era poco a como en realidad estaba, su tomo la mano de bella y la estiro al obispo.

-¿Quien entrega a esta mujer?- pregunto el obispo.

-Yo , su padre- dijo Charlie serio pero cuando lo vi, vi que tenia sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.-

-¿Quien toma a esta mujer?- pregunto el obispo.

-Yo, Edward Anthony Cullen Príncipe de Volterra- conteste con voz fuerte.

-Comencemos- dijo el obispo, asi que ayude a bella a sentarse y comenzamos a escuchar la ceremonia, se hacia muy larga yo quería que llegáramos a la parte de los declaro marido y mujer, y por fin el momento se acercaba.}

-Edward Anthony Cullen príncipe de Volterra, aceptas a Isabella Swan como tu legitima esposa, para amarla, respetarla, estar con ella en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separa?- pregunto el obispo

-Acepto.- Dije de inmediato.

-Isabel Swan aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen , como tu legitimo esposo , para amarlo, respetarlo, estar con el en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?- le pregunto a ella,

-Acepto. Dijo de inmediato.

-Pues los declaro marido y mujer. Dijo por fin, yo no espere a que me dijeran pude besar a la novia para hacerlo, y me abalance sobre bella, no cuanto llevaba asi, por que el obispo , y mis hermanos comenzaron a aclararse la garganta, asi que sin quererlo mucho me separe de los labios de mi esposa, se oia tan hermoso decir mi esposa.

-Es hora de la bendición de los reyes- dijo el obispo.

Asi que bella y yo caminamos a donde estaban mis padres y ambos hicimos una inclinación de cabeza y mi padre toco nuestras cabezas, esa era la señal de que el bendecía nuestro matrimonio, mi madre por mas que intento disimularlo no podía evitar llorar.

-Cuando salimos de la iglesia, bella y yo comenzamos a saludar a la gente.

-¿Como se siente señora Cullen?- le pregunte a bella.

-Ansiosa- contento sonriendo.

-¿Por que?- pregunte divertido

-¿Crees que podamos adelantar la noche de bodas?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-Aunque me encantaría que adelantáramos la noche de bodas, pero tenemos que cumplir con algunos protocolos- dije sonriente.

-Esta bien , pero podríamos apresurarlos, muero por que estes dentro de mi- dijo mi hermosa esposa.

Yo no pude negarme mas, así que jale a bella para que fuéramos a hablar con mi madre, y asi adelantar las cosas un poco.

Después de hablar con mi madre, ambas familias nos pusimos de acuerdo, la gente encargada de prensa, organizo todo para que bella y yo pudiéramos hacer nuestro primer acto oficial como esposos.

Ambas familias salimos al balcón, la gente que estaba parada afuera del palacio se emociono mucho , mis padres fueron los primeros en salir, después mis hermanos , después los padres de bella y por ultimo nosotros, estaríamos cinco minutos en el balcón saludando a la gente.

Todo mundo grito emocionada, bella estaba muy nerviosa, pero tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sabia que seria una muy buena princesa y una gran reina en algún momento.

-Es hora de darnos un beso- le dije a bella al oído.

-Por mi puedo besarte todo el tiempo- contesto con una sonrisa.

-Asi que me acerque a mi esposa, y comenzamos a besarnos, en estos momentos era el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra, bella ya era mi esposa, mi mujer, mi todo, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos pegados, pero oímos varias gargantas aclararse, asi que bella y yo nos separamos a regañadientes.

-Era un beso, no una película porno- dijo Emmet riendo.

-Emmet cállate, que habrá gente que lea los labios y sepa lo que acabas de decir.- dijo mi madre regañando a mi hermano.

-Que bueno que nada mas leen los labios si leyeran el pensamiento estaría abochornada- dijo bella riendo, a lo que mi madre no resistió mas y comenzó a reir también.

-Es momento de que entremos- dijo la persona de prensa.

Comenzamos a despedirnos de la gente y poco a poco fuimos entrando de nuevo, los últimos en entrar fuimos bella y yo.

-Enserio pensé que comenzarían a dar un espectáculo porno- dijo Alice en cuanto nos vio.

-Solo nos dimos un beso- conteste defendiéndonos, no di oportunidad para que nos siguieran molestando asi que jale a bella.

-Ahora si amor, solo faltan los discursos y podremos irnos- le dije a mi esposa.

-Eso espero- dijo suspirando.

Llegamos al salón, donde se encontraban nuestros invitados mi familia y la de bella comenzaron a acomodarse en sus lugares, bella y yo llegamos a la mesa de honor, se oyo que golpearon una copa para que se guardara silencio, me imagine que era alguno de mis hermanos pero cual fue mi sorpresa.

-Me gustaría decir unas palabras a los novios- dijo Tanya levantándose , no la había visto en toda la ceremonia, y lo peor es que la muy tonta iba vestida de blanco.

Que opninaron chicas?, bueno espero les halla gustado y me dejen su opinión que saben que es muy valiosa para mi.

Que hara ahora tanya, esa mujer si que le falta un tornillo o mas bien toda la maquina no? Ajajaja

Las quiero

ANNA


	13. El comienzo de la luna de miel

Chicas ya estoy aquí con un nuevo cap, esperando que les guste mucho, y para que vean que en la vida todos reciben lo que merecen jajaja.

Chicas quería decirles que entre a un concurso que se llama y espero se puedan pasar por la historias para que me digan que les parece.

También quería avisarles que ya se acerca el final de La Princesa Loca, si como lo oyen , juro que casi me da un ataque cuando decidí que era momento de terminarla, pero bueno espero que se pasen para verla.

Bueno no las aburro mas y las dejo con lo importante, no sin antes agradecerles todos sus comentarios , sus alertas y sus favoritos.

Las quiero

ANNA

Bella se puso pálida, yo no dejaría que nada ni nadie arruinara nuestra boda, bella estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, me iba a levantar cuando vi que Rosalie y Alice ya se habían levantado iban directo al lugar de Tanya.

-Conozco a Edward desde hace mucho años la mayoría de la gente que nos vio juntos, pensó que el y yo terminaríamos casados- dijo levantando la copa- pero no, es una situación extraña, ya que muchos de aquí no saben realmente quien es la hermosa bella swan, mejor conocida ahora como la princesa bella, - dijo con burla y tomo un trago de su bebida.

-Es demasiada larga de contar la historia no crees tany-le dijo Rosalie poniéndose a su lado.

-Y bella y Edward quieren brindar por su futuro no por su pasado- dijo Alice que se había puesto del otro lado de tanya.

-Aparte creo que es hora de el brindis- dijo Rosalie levantando se copa.

-Salud- dijo Alice , toda la gente dijo salud y bella y yo no quitábamos la vista de encima de donde estaba tanya, discretamente nótese el sarcasmo Rosalie tiro la copa de vino tinto sobre Tanya, y su vestido blanco, vi de reojo que bella sonreía, tanya comenzó a hacer escándalo pero Alice y Rosalie la sacaron y le comenzaron a decir a la gente que tanya estaba ebria.

La gente comenzó a comentar y la prensa estaba seguro mañana lo sabría, pero todo mundo diría que es verdad que Tanya estaba completamente ebria.

Después de algunos minutos Alice y Rosalie regresaron al salón, las dos venían un poco despeinadas , pero nos sonrieron y la verdad es que no quise preguntar que era lo que había pasado.

Mi hermano Emmet parecía perrito faldero atrás de Rosalie, y la rubia lo trataba como si fuera el hombre mas aburrido sobre la faz de la tierra y Alice no se quedaba atrás, ella nada mas le decía a Jasper quiero para que mi hermano le dijera cuando y cuantos.

La fiesta fue hermosa pero yo lo que quería era estar con mi bella, quería hacerle el amor como era debido y ahora como mi esposa.

Cuando por fin llego el momento de salir para irnos al aeropuerto mi familia nos iría a despedir, nos iríamos en un auto descapotable para saludar a toda la gente, sabíamos que ya faltaba menos para que por fin estuviéramos solos.

Y no fue asi el dichoso camino al aeropuerto que por lo regular dura 15 minutos duro una hora, yo quería acelerar y llegar al avión y despegar y asi poder comerme a mi esposa a besos, pero sabia que mucha gente llevaba horas aquí parada solo para saludarnos.

Cuando por fin llegamos al aeropuerto, los padres de bella y los mios nos despidieron casi no le doy oportunidad a sus amigas de decirle adiós por que la quería arrastrar al avios, cuando por fin estuvimos solos en el avión, ya que nos iríamos en un avión privado deje que el avión despegara, en cuanto lo hizo me quite el cinturón de seguridad fui al asiento de bella hice lo mismo con el de ella y la arrastre a la habitación.

-¿Ansioso señor Cullen?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-No se imagina cuanto sra culle- conteste besando su cuello.

-Ya somos dos- dijo ella ladeándose para darme mas acceso a su hermoso cuello.

-No sabes las ganas que tenia de arrancarte el vestido y hacerte mía desde hace horas- dije comenzando a desabrochar su vestido, lo hice lentamente por que a pesar de que me moría por estar dentro de ella, quería disfrutar nuestra primera vez como marido y mujer pero sobretodo quería que bella gozara al máximo.

Gire a bella para que ella quedara de espaldas a mi, y conforme le desabrochaba un botón le daba un beso, ella arqueaba la espalda sabia de sobra que bella estaba gozando ya que hacia gemiditos.

-Edward por favor- decía ella, sabia a que se refería, ella quería que le arrancara el vestido y la hiciera mia , eso era lo que quería y claro que yo también pero esta noche todo seria despacio, después de que ya pasáramos las faces románticas, la podría hacer mía como ella quería, poseerla como se me diera la gana.

Termine de quitarle el vestido y quedo en una mini tanga y en medias, carajo nunca una mujer con medias se me había hecho tan sexy y sensual, la recosté en la cama por que quería deleitarme con esas piernas fabulosas que tiene mi esposa, así que comencé acariciándolas, besándolas, soplaba en su piel y diablos la media daba otro tipo de sensación.

Fui subiendo poco a poco, cuando llegue al centro de su feminidad, no pase por ahí, quería hacerla sufrir un rato, ella gruño un poco cuando vio que no me dirigía ahí, pero en cambio seguí repartiendo besos y lengüetazos, ella gemía y se retorcía debajo de mi, cuando llegue a sus firme pechos no pude resistirme y de inmediato uno de sus pezones termino en mi boca siendo succionado, mientras que con mi mano me encargaba del otro pezón, bella gemía mas alto, ella comenzaba a mover sus caderas era como si necesitara fricción en esa hermosa parte de su cuerpo, me deleite con sus pechos, pasaba de uno a otro, bella cada minuto gemía mas alto y me pedia que por favor la hiciera mía, pero aun faltaba algo por hacer y que nada del mundo me haría dejarlo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, me fui directo a su centro y con mis manos me ayude a abrir un poco mas esa sensible zona. En cuanto lo logre mi lengua busco ese botón tan placentero y comencé a moverla ahí, bella parecía poseída así que supe que era el momento de introducir un dedo dentro de ella, así que ahora estaba mi lengua en su botón del placer y un dedo mío dentro de ella.

-Edward .. dios..- grito y sentí como el delicioso elixir comenzó a salir de ella claro que por nada del mundo me separe de ahí, bella intento cerrar las piernas pero no se lo permiti quería beber todo de ella.

Cuando por fin sentí que sus piernas terminaron de temblar me separe de ella y la bese, aun tenia su sabor en mi boca, nos besamos de una forma que parecía que nos queríamos comer el uno al otro.

-Edward te lo ruego hazme tuya, te lo ruego- dijo ella pegándome mas sus caderas y claro que yo como un buen esposo que soy de inmediato me acomode en medio de sus piernas , aun tenia la tanga puesta , ya que solo la había movido de lado cuando había estado en su centro, pero era momento que esa tanguita desapareciera, así que la arranque, cuando hice eso bella gimió mas alto, puse sus piernas en mis hombros y la comencé a penetrar , lentamente, que sintiera como entraba en ella, eso era lo que yo quería , ella disfrutar de cada centímetro de mi, cuando por fin entro todo, la saque un poco y la segunda embestida si fue , fuerte, dura y rápida como yo sabia que le gustaba a bella, desde ese momento bella no dejo de mover sus caderas y claro que yo tampoco dejaba de embestirla.

Esa noche la hice mía de mil formas diferentes, juro que no hubo posición que no hiciéramos, agradecía que el vuelo era largo, que si no , nos hubiéramos quedado en la pista un buen rato sin dejar despegar ni aterrizar a nadie, supimos que estábamos por llegar cuando el piloto por medio del micrófono nos anuncio que en quince minutos nos abrocháramos los cinturones, bella en esos momento estaba dándome el mejo oral que me habían dado en mi vida, ella no tenia intenciones de parar y yo honestamente no tenia la menor intención de decirle que lo hiciera, pero mi esposa como una mujer inteligente que es comenzó sus movimientos mucho mas rápidos y juro que no habrá tardado ni cinco minutos en que me viniera en su deliciosa boca, cuando bella se separo de mi, juro que no podía ni moverme.

-Amor tenemos que vestirnos- dijo mi esposa comenzando a ponerse unos pantalones y una blusa , pero me di cuenta que no se había puesto interior.

A regañadientes me levante y comencé a vestirme- amor ¿por qué no te pusiste ropa interior?- le pregunte mientras yo me ponía mi playera.

-Para que perder el tiempo en eso, en cuanto lleguemos al hotel me arrancaras la ropa – dijo ella y diablos estaba ansioso por llegar al maldito hotel.

Diablos en ese momento me di cuenta seria una luna de miel llena de pasión, y mucho pero mucho sexo.

Habíamos ido a Grecia de, visitaríamos varias islas, asi que en cuanto bajamos del avión, la limosina ya nos esperaba para llevarnos al yate en el que estaríamos, cuando bajamos había varios periodistas y ya nos esperaban asi que saludamos un poco y nos subimos a la limosina, en cuanto supimos lo primero que había ahí eran mil revistas que habían cubierto nuestra boda, pero había algunas que nos llamaron mas la atención.

"La princesa Tanya Denaldi con problemas de alcohol". Decía una

"La familia real Denaldi avergonzada de la princesita."

"Tanya Denaldi completamente ebria en la boda real del siglo"

Y asi había muchos titulares, bella no dejaba de reir y yo tampoco, la verdad es que tanya se lo merecía, y no sentía ni un poco de pena por lo que decían las revistas de ella.

-Pobre se ha de sentir fatal- dije al ver otra revista

-Se lo merece por perra, pero en estos momentos no quiero hablar de la princesita – dijo bella acercándose a mi.

-¿Y que es lo que quiere hacer mi esposa?- pregunte pícaramente.

-Esto- dijo ella y se fue completamente encima de mi.

Y dios hacer el amor en la limosina era una de la cosas mas deliciosas que había hecho en mi vida, estaba completamente seguro que estos días me la pasaría entre las piernas de mi esposa, que es lo mismo que en el paraíso.

¿Que opinaron?, espero les gustara y me dejen sus comentarios.

Las quiero

Anna


	14. Regresado a la realidad

Recuerden no matar a la autora eh¡

Hola de nuevo a todas, se que muchas estarán pensando en mil y un formas de hacerme tortura, pero recuerden que si hacen esto la autora no terminara la historia asi que mejor esperen a que la termine ¿si?.

Se que les debo una gran explicación por mi ausencia de tanto tiempo, pero juro que no he podido actualizar, en cuanto me siento para comenzar a escribir algo pasa y no puedo hacerlo, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo y espero ahora si tener un poco mas de tiempo, que la verdad tengo que confesarles que ahorita ando vuelta loca por que el 29 de septiembre es el primer cumpleaños de mi bebe y ando como loca organizando todo.

De verdad quiero agradecerles a todas y cada una de las que votaron por mi en el concurso de tennage y a las que me han mando mensajes para ver que pasa conmigo pero les juro que se me ha complicado un poco entrar.

Pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero este cap les guste y me dejen su opinión, no las aburro mas y recuerden que las quiero.

ANNA

Valla que estaba siendo una luna de miel llena de pasión y sexo mi linda esposa se había trasformado en una mujer insaciable y la verdad es que no me quejaba y es que bella quería hacer el amor en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, mi tierna esposa ahora era un gran fiera ya en dos ocasiones estuvimos a punto de ser descubiertos por la prensa ya que mi esposa se le ocurría cada lugar para hacer el amor que en ocasiones me asustaba.

Pero como todo tiene un principio tiene un final y la luna de miel estaba a punto de llegar a su final el palacio ya le había organizado varios eventos a bella y yo también tenia que cumplir varios compromisos tanto reales como con los negocios así que nuestra luna de miel tenia que terminar..

Cuando regresamos a Volterra la prensa ya nos estaba esperando, bella estaba muy nerviosa a pesar de que ella ya había ya había tenido acercamientos con la prensa aun se seguía sintiendo insegura pero yo estaría con ella.

En cuanto salimos del aeropuerto había mucha presa y mucha mas gente esperando para saludarnos, toda la prensa comenzó a preguntarnos si ya habíamos comenzado a hacer la tarea para el nuevo heredero al trono sabia que para bella seria mucha presión que comenzaran a hostigarla con eso, asi que sabia que desde un principio tenia que poner un alto para que no comenzaran las especulaciones.

-Mi esposa y yo queremos disfrutar nuestro matrimonio antes de tener hijos, asi que por el momento no queremos – dije tajante y de inmediato comencé a subir a la camioneta , bella ya se encontraba arriba.

-No te enojes amor , la prensa solo quiere molestar- dijo mi bella.

-No pienso permitir que nadie nos moleste y mucho menos a ti – conteste y la tome del mentón para darle un beso.

En cuanto llegamos al palacio toda mi familia estaba ahí esperándonos, la sorpresa fue ver que aun seguían las amigas de bella, Rosalie y Alice.

-Bella- gritaron las dos en cuanto entramos y mi esposa perdió todo el glamur de princesa cuando comenzó a correr gritando emocionada hacia sus amigas.

-Hijo- dijo mi madre y se acerco a abrazarme.

-Espero pronto tener pronto sobrinitos- dijo Emmet

-Cállate Emmet – le dije serio

-No te preocupes Emmet, no dudo que si se pueda que en estos momentos ya este embarazada- dijo bella sonrojada.

-Que emoción un nieto- dijo mi madre feliz

-¿Como les fue?- pregunto mi padre

-Bien , solo que siento que la luna de miel duro poco – dije mirando pícaramente a mi esposa

-Pues si dura un poco mas ya hubieran traído al equipo de futbol con ustedes- dijo Jasper riendo

-¿Envidia?- pregunto bella

-Bella- la censuro Alice

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí todavía?- pregunto bella mirando a sus amigas

-Pues ya sabes que no nos han dejado ir y la verdad es que Rosalie y yo nos hicimos del rogar y nos quedamos algún tiempo mas- dijo Alice

-Así que ya son parte de la familia- dijo mi madre

-No mas bien del mobiliario .- dije con burla

-Cálmate hermanito que nos ha costado mucho trabajo en contentarlas – dijo Emmet parándose de inmediato a l lado de Rosalie.

-Ni tanto- dijo Alice mirando a japer pícaramente.

-Bueno creo que necesitamos descansar un poco y después nos pondremos al dia de todo lo que nos hace falta- dije , la verdad es que quería descansar un rato con mi esposa.

-Si tienen razón nosotros los llamaremos mas tarde para que comencemos a organizar todo- dijo mi padre

Bella y yo de inmediato nos retiramos a la que seria nuestra habitación, bella se veía realmente cansando y después de lo que había dicho bella del bebe me puse a pensar que tal vez era cierto que estaba embarazada y la vida muy ajetreada que empezaría a llevar no le haría nada bien al bebe.

En cuanto llegamos a la habitación bella se tumbo en la cama completamente cansada, sabia que habían sido algunas horas de vuelo, y la luna de miel había estado muy , pero muy ajetreada.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunte a bella

-Si , solo estoy muy cansada- conteste sin levantar la cabeza.

-Amor ,¿ lo que dijiste del bebe es cierto?- pregunte.

-Si, claro que si, y mas después de la luna de miel tan agitada que pasamos la verdad es que ninguno de los dos se cuido asi que no me extrañaría que si este embarazada y de gemelos – dijo ella mirándome con picardía.

-Disculpe sra Cullen pero usted no se quedaba muy quieta – conteste acostándome a su lado.

-Y le tengo una noticia Sr Cullen, no pienso quedarme quieta aun- dijo mi esposa poniéndose encima de mi.

-¿No que estábamos muy cansada?- pregunto con burla

-Nunca estaré cansada para disfrutarte- contesto y de inmediato ataco mis labios y claro que yo nunca me negaría a tener ese placer de mi esposa, asi que comencé a disfrutar de todo lo que ella me hacia sentir.

Después de una gran y deliciosa sesión de sexo mi hermosa bella se quedo profundamente dormida yo me quede contemplándola y viendo como estuve a punto de perder todo lo que ella podía ofrecerme no podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpido y egoísta con la persona mas noble que había conocido en toda mi vida.

De nuestra llegada ya habían pasado tres semanas y juro que estaba a punto de secuestrar a mi esposa, casi no habíamos tenido tiempo de estar solos, y eso me molestaba y sabia que a ella también puesto que nuestras agendas estaban completamente llenas y parecía que conforme pasaban los días mas nos la llenaban, pero por fin hoy tendríamos una cena ella y yo, con el resto de la familia pero por fin podríamos estar juntos.

Cuando llegue a palacio parecía que había pasado un huracán todos lo empleados de palacio corrían de un lado a otro y parecía como si se avecinara una guerra.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- le pregunte a una de las empleadas que corría como gallina sin cabeza por todo el recibidor.

-Pues que han llegado algunas notas de amenaza en contra de la princesa Isabella y no saben donde esta- dijo la empleada.

-¿Que?- grite a todo pulmón, en cuanto grite parecía que todo el mundo se había quedado congelado , de inmediato el recibidor se lleno de gente incluyendo mi familia.

-Edward, cálmate , estábamos por llamarte- dijo mi madre que venia corriendo por las escaleras, era la primera vez que no la veía tranquila y ecuánime.

-¿Donde esta mi esposa?- pregunte hecho una furia.

-Bella tenia un evento de caridad hoy a la hora de la comida , pero no llego y hace 10 minutos acaban de entregarnos esta nota- dijo mi padre mostrándome la nota que había llegado.

_Isabella de plebeya a princesa , pronto será de viva a muerta._

-¿Quien demonios entrego esto? Y no me digan que no saben por que tenemos mil cámaras de seguridad aquí asi que alguien tiene que saber como llego esto aquí- grite

-Cálmate Edward lo primero es saber donde esta bella- dijo Emmet

-Demonios, ya localizaron a su guardia personal?- pregunte

-Si pero no atienden- dijo Jasper

-En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro mi ángel con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Donde estabas bella?- fue lo primero que le pregunte y comencé a acercarme a ella.

-Te tengo una sorpresa mi amor, pero que pasa por que todo mundo tiene esas caras de haber visto un fantasma?- pregunto mi esposa, en ese momento decidí que no le diría nada de la nota.

-Es que como no fuiste al evento que tenias nos preocupamos- dijo mi madre que al parecer había adivinado mis pensamientos.

-¿Por que tu guardia no contestaba?- pregunto Jasper

-Por que yo les dije que no quería nadie supiera donde estábamos, por que les tengo una gran sorpresa- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cual es amor?- dije tratando de que el corazón me volviera a su lugar.

-Estoy embarazada Edward, seremos padres- grito bella emocionada y corrió a abrazarme yo de inmediato la recibí en mis brazos y gire un poco para ver a mi padres , los tres pensábamos lo mismo bella no podía enterarse de la amenaza y su seguridad se reforzaría mucho mas.

Que opinan, quien será la que quiere hacerle daño u a bella o por lo menos pegarle un buen susto a Edward?.

Espero sus comentarios, pór cierto espero puedan pasar por mi perfil , acabo de abrir mi facebock y espero poder verlas a todas ahí, me encuentran como Anna Cullen hale.


	15. Denaldi

Hola hermosassssssss, como están? He regresado si como lo leen estoy aquí de vuelta, se que muchas me han de odiar, pero las que ya leyeron a actualización de Vacaciones con la Mafia Secuela se habran enterado que es lo que me sucedió, en octubre del año pasado le detectaron cáncer a mi mami, fue un año difícil lleno de altas y bajas pero el 14 de Octubre del 2012 mi mami no pudo ganar la lucha contra el cáncer y fallecio, asi que ha sido un proceso difícil pero el escribir aquí me esta ayudando a salir adelante y espero les guste lo que estoy subiendo.

Bueno pues no las aburro mas y les dejo el capitulo nuevo, prometo que ahora si estare mas pegada mis historias ok?.

Cambie mi Facebook por lo que las que me quieran agregar las espero, tratare de subir todos los días adelantos o cachitos del próximo capitulo.

Recuerden que las quiero mucho y que cada que me sentía mal y sola solo me metía a leer sus comentarios y sus mensajes y sabia que en algún lugar del mundo había personas que les gustaban mis locuras.

Las quiero

ANNA

Con la noticia que mi esposa me acababa de dar la casa se lleno de alegría, me hacia inmensamente feliz el que bella y yo tuviéramos nuestro primer hijo, pero después de la nota de amenaza no podía dejar de sentir temor de que alguien pudiera dañar a bella y ahora a nuestro futuro hijo.

La familia y yo habíamos decidido no decirle nada a bella, sabíamos que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era que ella estuviera tranquila, pero de algo estaba completamente seguro si me enteraba que la había mandado ese anónimo era Tanya ella y su familia sufrirían las consecuencias de mi furia, no iba a tolerar ella por mi princesa que fuera se atreviera a lastimar a mi esposa ni con el pensamiento.

Las cosas cambiaron de inmediato, mi madre, Alice, Rosalie y mi suegra, parecía que no querían dejar ni un segundo a mi bella, ella gracias a dios no se había dado cuenta de nada, y entre todas las mujeres se la pasaban viendo cosas para la nueva habitación del bebe, bueno ya habían planeado hasta que universidad iria, me daba cuenta que bella solo les daba por su lado, por que en la noches que por fin estábamos juntos, me decía que ella apoyaría lo que nuestro hijo o hija quisiera ser y que desde luego quería que viviera una infancia feliz y lo mas normal posible.

A mi hermosa bella su embarazo se le notaba cada dia mas, la prensa la adoraba y claro que el pueblo aun mas, era increíble que a pesar de que su vida había cambiado por completo ,para ella fuera mucho mas divertido salir a tomar un helado y caminar por el jardín principal que estar en una opera o estar viajando, bella me enamoraba cada dia mas de ella, me hacia cada dia mas feliz.

Bella ya tenia casi 8 meses y ya no habíamos vuelto a recibir ningún tipo de amenaza en contra de ella o de algún miembro de la familia, pero no bajamos las precauciones con ella.

La prensa mundial estaba al pendiente del nacimiento de nuestro bebe, ni mi esposa ni yo habíamos querido saber el sexo del bebe, queríamos que todo fuera una sorpresa, asi que la habitación del bebe estaba decorada en blanco y amarillos.

Los padres de bella ya estaban aquí aun que en realidad el que había llegado apenas era Charlie puesto que Renne no se había separado de su hija desde que supo que bella estaba embarazada.

Estábamos todos cenando en familia como ya se había hecho una costumbre, cuando llego el secretario particular de mi padre y le informo que había algo urgente que tratar a lo que mi hermano y yo fuimos llamados también, nos disculpamos y fuimos al despacho de mi padre.

-¿Que es lo que pasa padre?- pregunto Jasper al ver la cara de preocupación de mi papa.

-Acaba de llegar otra nota- dijo mi padre mostrándonos el papel que tenia en la mano.

-¿Contra bella otra vez?- pregunte alarmado.

-Si pero ahora también contra Alice ,Rosalie y el bebe- dijo mi padre aun mas preocupado.

-¿Que?- pregunto Emmet totalmente desencajado.

-Esto es algo demasiado personal contra ellas, y la única que tendría motivos para odiarlas es Tanya- dijo Jasper enojado.

-Creo que es momento de que tomemos cartas en el asunto , y creo que lo mejor será que ninguna de ellas sepa lo que esta pasando, lo único que lograríamos seria causarles un pánico innecesario- dije, pero creo que el que estaba sintiendo pánico era yo, solo se imaginarme que algo le pudieran hacer algo a mi familia me aterraba.

-Completamente de acuerdo, pero creo que ahora lo mejor será llamar a los Denaldi , pero tendrá que ser una entrevista sin protocolo y lo mas discreta posible de los medios, no quiero un circo de todo esto- dijo mi padre contundente.

-Completamente de acuerdo padre, pero creo que cuanto antes mejor.- dijo mi Emmet

-No creo que sea conveniente que sea ahora, bella esta por dar a luz y no quiero que se vaya a enterar de algo- dije nervioso.

-Edward en el anónimo amenazar la vida de bella y de tu hijo,lo mejor será que tomemos esto cuanto antes y no estemos con los nervios de punta. Aclaro mi padre

-Y si esta es una broma de la estúpida princesita , les juro que lo mejor será que sus padres la manden a otro planeta por que no pienso tolerar que amenace a mi futuro esposa- dijo Jasper.

-Así que ya es un hecho que tu y Alice piensan casarse?- pregunto mi padre con una sonrisa.

-Si , solo estoy esperando que nazca el bebe de Edward para hacer una fiesta y pedir formalmente su mano- dijo el con un brillo en los ojos que me recordaron a mi cuando le pedi a bella que fuera mi esposa.

-Felicidades hermano- le dije de inmediato y me acerque para abrazarlo

-Bueno al parecer el palacio de Volterra tendrá muchos eventos este año- dijo Emmet con una gran sonrisa.

-No me digas que tu también estas pensando en casarte – dijo mi padre emocionado.

-Si padre, se que no puedo vivir sin mi Rosalie, se que ella es la mujer de mi vida, y que es la mujer con la que quiero envejecer- dijo Emmet con una convicción que jamás le había escuchado.

-Pues si al parecer este año habrá demasiado eventos en Volterra, y se que nuestro pueblo estará -feliz de por ustedes, sus novias y ahora bella como esposa de Edward han sabido ganarse el cariño y el respeto del pueblo- dijo mi padre lleno de orgullo.

-Bueno pues al parecer pronto este palacio estará llenos de niños- dijo Jasper.

-Espero que si, su madre y yo nos morimos por ver niños correteando por aquí- dijo mi padre con una mirada tierna.

-Bueno pues lo mejor será comencemos a planear si los Denaldi vienen o nosotros vamos, pero esto lo tenemos que arreglar ya- dije de inmediato.

Después de esa conversación mi padre se puso de inmediato en contacto con los Denaldi, ellos decidieron venir a Volterra estarían aquí en unos días, ya que no seria una visita oficial y ninguna de las partes quería que la prensa se enterara lo manejaríamos con toda la discreción.

Los Denaldi llegaron a los pocos días, no teníamos tiempo ni ganas para delicadezas asi que en cuanto llegaron mi padre se encargo de que las mujeres estuvieran en un evento de caridad y nosotros en el palacio para hablar con ellos.

Como lo suponíamos toda la familia vino incluida Tanya que venia con una sonrisa de superioridad que no podía con ella.

-Carlisle es un placer volver a verte- dijo Carmen la madre de Tanya

-Carmen , Eleazar me da gusto que estén aquí- dijo mi padre con educación.

-Al parecer toda la familia quiso venir a ver de que se trataba esta reunión urgente- dijo Jasper al ver a todas las Denaldi aquí reunidas.

-Bueno mi querido Jasper es natural que toda la familia este interesada en esta reunión , ya que Edward humillo a Tanya- dijo Eleazar matándome con la mirada.

-¿Yo la humille?, perdón pero jamás paso nada entre nosotros y mucho menos le prometí algo- dije molesto.

-Te paseabas con mi hija por todos lados.- dijo Carmen.

-Ella era la que se aparecía en donde yo estaba, y por si ella lo olvido o alguno de ustedes lo olvida yo siempre estuve con bella- dije mirando fijamente a Tanya.

-Pues tu familia no estaba de acuerdo en esa relación.

-Que pena por ellos, puesto que bella es mi esposa ahora y la futura reina de Volterra- dije aun mas enojado.

-Bueno creo que es mas que obvio que ya sabemos quien ha mandado los anónimos- dijo mi padre levantándose de la silla de su escritorio que era donde se encontraba.

-Solo fue una broma – dijo Tanya cínicamente.

-Pues no nos parece que tu broma, se adecuada, aparte una señorita con tu educación no tendría por que hacer este tipo de cosas- dijo mi padre tratando de calmarse.

-Mira Carlisle, sentimos que tu hijo Edward se burlo de nosotros y de nuestra hija y queremos que se repare el daño- dijo Eleazar levantándose también de la silla donde se encontraba.

-Y que esperan que me case con ella?- pregunto con burla - Por si no lo recuerdan estoy casado y mu feliz y no solo eso pronto seré padre- agregue

-No hay necesidad del sarcasmo Edward- dijo carme ofendida.

-Pero están Emmet y Jasper que aun son solteros y mis tres hijas están solteras, Kate, Irina y Tanya dijo Eleazar.

-De verdad están sugiriendo que alguno de mi hijos se case solo por que ustedes sienten que se les ofendió?- pregunto mi padre incrédulo.

-Claro que si Carlisle es la manera adecuada de resarcir el daño moral – dijo Carmen.

-No se les ha ocurrido por algún momento que sus hijas no nos interesan en lo mas mínimo- dijo Emmet hablando por primera vez.

-No se por que presiento que lo que pasa aquí es que la familia real Denaldi ya no tiene los fondos necesario – dijo Jasper atacando con todo.

-Nos ofenden aun mas tus hijos Carlisle- dijo Eleazar.

-No Eleazar los que nos han venido a ofender a nuestra propia casa son ustedes y no pienso tolerar eso, te recuerdo que Volterra no necesita de ustedes es mas bien al revés y si piensas que sus amenazas o su sentido de ofensa me preocupa están muy equivocados, somos un reino consolidado y querido mis hijos tienen negocio en diferentes partes del mundo eso hace que los gobiernos nos apoyen si quieres convertir esto en una guerra de estado lo haremos – dijo mi padre poniéndose enfrente de nosotros.

-Creo que esta platica no ha salido como esperamos- dijo Carmen , se veía que sus intención era calmar la discusión que se estaba comenzando a dar.

-Creo que lo mis padres querían decir es que seria bueno que los Jasper y Emmet nos conocieran un poco- dijo Irina que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

-No nos interesa conocerlas – dijo Jasper.

-Pronto anunciaremos nuestros compromisos- dijo Emmet.

-Bueno creo que todo esta dicho ¿no? – dije de la manera mas sutilmente para invitarlos a salir.

-Esto no se queda así, sabrán de los Denaldi muy pronto – dijo Eleazar

-Ninguna de las mujeres Denaldi se despidió en cuanto salieron del despacho mi padre soltó una sonora carcajada, mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos en shock completamente.

-Que es lo que te parece tan divertido?- pregunte sin entender.

-Esto lo tiene que saber su madre- dijo el aun riendo.

-¿Que te pasa padre?- pregunto Emmet-

Ya me imagino cuando le diga lo que las Denaldi quieren , por que sus polluelos son unos rompecorazones totales y que casi casi vinieron a pedirme su mano- dijo soltando otra carcajada.

Sin poder evitarlo yo comencé a reir con mi padre y mis hermano tenían cara de que el chiste nos les había causado mucha gracias, pero si lo veíamos como mi padre si era muy divertido.

Ahora solo esperaba ver que demonios haría Eleazar Denaldi, por que sabia que no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas.

Chan chan chan.

¿Que les pareció?, recuerden dejarme su opinión y juro ya no dejarlas de nuevo tanto tiempo.

Recuerden seguirme en Twiiter y en Face en mi perfil esta la direcciones, si quieren dejarme un mensaje mas rápido déjenmelo e twiter me es mas fácil revisarlo en cualquier momento en mi celular.

Las quiero.


	16. La llegada

Capitulo nuevo, siiii que emoción no?, bueno hoy subi protocolo, vacaciones con la mafia y matrimonio obligado, ojala se puedan pasar por mis otras dos historias.

Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios que son super importantes para mi.

No las aburro mas y le dejo el cap de hoy

Las quiero

ANNA

No íbamos a permitir que los Denaldi nos amenazaran, sabíamos que no era mucho lo que podían hacer pero si nos podían hacer pasar un muy mal rato y tampoco se los íbamos a permitir.

Mi padre le dijo a mi madre lo que había pasado y no lo tomo con mucha gracia se molesto bastante , decía que como era posible que se atrevieran a algo asi.

Después de esa visita mi madre comenzó a planear la cena de petición de mano de Alice, la pobre de mi madre andaba en locura por que después de la fiesta de Alice y Jasper se tendría que organizar en menos de un mes la de Emmet y Rosalie.

Asi que con la organización de las fiestas el nacimiento de mi hijo y todo lo demás no habíamos tenido tiempo de estar al pendiente de los Denaldi.

El dia del nacimiento del primer heredero Cullen llego toda la familia estaba reunida ahí, yo estaba con los nervios de punta, sentía que en cualquier momento se me saldría el corazón, bella había querido parto natural, y lo peor es que no podía estar con ella por que por poco y me desmayo , asi que los médicos sutilmente me dijeron que estorbaba ahí asi que me sacaron.

Mi padre me daba ánimos pero yo lo único que quería era saber que mi esposa y mi bebe estaban bien.

Después de lo que a mi me parecieron horas o mas bien siglos el medico salió, yo corri de inmediato al lado del doctor.

-¿ esta mi esposa?,¿ mi hijo?, están bien los dos?- pregunte nervioso.

-Tranquilo Alteza , la princesa Bella esta esta perfecta y han tenido un sano y fuerte varon- dijo el doctor ya no dije nada y entre a la habitación donde estaba bella , ella tenia a nuestro hijo en sus brazos, mi esposa se veía hermosa, tenia una sonrisa enorme y radiante en su rostro algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la frente.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte antes que nada.

-Si, mira es perfecto- dijo mi esposa mostrándome a nuestro bebe.

Me acerque a ver a nuestro bebe y sentí que en ese momento el mundo se detuvo fue una sensación maravillosa, tener ahí a mi hijo y a mi esposo, era como nada mas que ellos existieran.

Agradecí que en ese momento nadie mas entrara era un momento en el que solo teníamos que estar nosotros tres por que era un momento en el que tres corazones se fundían en uno solo.

La familia comenzó a entrar después, bella y yo habíamos decidido que se llamara Anthony Carlisle Cullen y por derecho seria príncipe de Volterra.

Mis padres no cabían de felicidad con la llegada de su primer nieto y mi hijo desde el primer momento en que con sus pequeñas manitas me tomo de mi dedo , me tuvo ahí en la palma de su mano.

Mi esposa salio a los dos días del hospital, mi madre ya habia contratado a tres niñeras para que se hicieran cargo del bebe en todo momento, pero bella quería estar al pendiente de todo de nuestro bebe.

La fiesta de Alice y Jasper se haría esta noche, bella aun estaba un poco convaleciente pero quería estar ahí para apoyar a su mejor amiga y a su cuñado, asi que se enfundo en un vestido amplio y asistió a la cena, esta noche tanto mi madre como mi esposa usaron las tiaras de la familia real, bella se veía completamente perfecta.

La petición de mano de Alice salio perfecta, Alice, mi madre, bella y Rosalie lloraron de emoción , todo estaba saliendo perfectamente bien, cuando estábamos conversando con algunos invitados, me di cuenta que los Denaldi estaban ahí.

De inmediato le avise a mi padre que aviso a seguridad por cualquier contratiempo, mi padre Jasper y yo nos acercamos a ellas.

.¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunto mi padre serio.

-Carlisle donde queda tu hospitalidad- dijo Eleazar.

-Se perdió en el momento en que querias que mis hijos se casaran con tus hijas- dijo mi padre molesto.

-Al parecer a los Cullen les gusta casarse con plebeyas- dijo Kate mirando con desprecio a Alice y Bella que estaban hablando.

-No creo que sea muy sensato que vengas aquí a faltarle al respeto a mi esposa y a la prometida de mi hermano- dije molesto.

-Espero pensaran con mas tranquilidad lo que les propusimos- dijo Carmen

-Que parte de no nos interesa no entendieron- dijo Jasper serio.

-Haremos un escándalo en los medios y juro que dejaremos por los suelos la reputación de sus adorables plebeyas – dijo Tanya.

-¿De verdad crees que nos interesa?- dije aun mas enojado.

-Quiero que se vayan en este momento de aquí y no quiero volver a saber de ustedes espero les quede mas que claro que no son bienvenidos en Volterra – dijo mi padre .

-Si quieres podemos hacer el escandalo de una vez- dijo Kate levantando un poco mas la voz.

-Claro seria fenomenal, sacar un comunicado que el alcolismo de Kate Denaldi la princesita insoportable como te llaman volvió- dijo Jasper.

-Espero que no se arrepienta, de lo que están haciendo, pero recuerda que los medios de comunicación son muy malos Carlisle – dijo Eleazar

Y de inmediato se fueron de ahí, cuando se fueron me di cuenta que mi padre mando llamar a su secretario particular, se disculpo y se fue a su oficina.

Sabia que mi padre no tendría mas paciencia y yo lo apoyaría en cualquier decisión que el tomara aunque tenia que investigar que era lo que haría mi padre.

Al dia siguiente de esta fiesta la casa era un alboroto total, bella aun seguía dormida cuando Sali a ver de que se trataba tanto grito y movimiento.

Cuando llegue al recibidor vi al secretario de mi padre que de inmediato me dijo que mi padre estaba en el estudio, asi que fui y sin tocar entre.

Mis padres y mis hermanos estaba ya ahí.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?-pregunte al verlos ahí a todos y todo el revuelo del palacio.

-Tu padre ha mandado un comunicado- dijo mi madre y me paso un periódico.

Chan chan chan – que será que sera? Jajajajaja espero me dejen su opinión, y que creen que dia el comunicado que mando nuestro suegro favorito ehh.

Las quiero

ANNA


	17. Princesa de Corazones

Bueno pues aquí esta otro capitulo de Protocolo tal y como lo prometi jajajajaja.

Espero les guste.

Las quiero

Anna

Querido pueblo de Volterra, como sabrán siempre hemos sido una familia honesta con ustedes, y esta vez no será la excepción, en días anteriores como sabrán nuestros hijos, el príncipe Emmet Cullen de Volterra y Jasper Cullen de Volterra, han decidido hacer oficial sus relación con las Señoritas Rosalie Hale y la señorita Alice Brandon, dos señoritas que no pertenecen a la realeza ni a familias de Volterra, de lo cual nos sentimos orgullos como padres , ya que mi esposa la reina Esme de Cullen y yo tratamos de educar a nuestros hijos con valores , principio y sobretodo amor, tanto la Señorita Hale como Brandon , son dos mujeres encantadoras, que decidieron estudiar una carrera para el dia de mañana poder servir con ella, han sido alumnas sobresalientes y vienen de familias buenas que es lo mas importante.

Desafortunadamente no todas las personas piensan que ellas deban comprometerse con nuestros hijos, ya que no son de la realeza, es por eso y por su falta de respeto a su familia que la familia Cullen de Volterra ha decidido romper relación comerciales y sociales con la familia Denaldi.

Han amenazado con ir a la presa y hacer escándalo y eso es dañar a mi familia y como siempre lo he dicho la familia es lo mas importante, aunque el pueblo de Volterra es mi vida ustedes también son mi familia y como tal les comunico lo que esta pasando.

Espero su apoyo y comprensión.

Rey Carlisle Cullen de Volterra.

Cuando vi el comunicado en el periódico casi me da un infarto , no podía creer que mi padre hubiera hecho publico el rompimiento con la familia Denaldi.

No podía creer que mi padre hubiera tomado una decisión tan drástica, sabíamos también que era lo mejor, ya que era no podíamos darnos el lujo de que alguna de la amenazas que habían hecho los Denaldi en contra de nosotros llegara a mayores.

La casa Real Cullen comenzó los preparativos para las fiestas de Alice y Rosalie, ellas estaban muy emocionadas y Emmet y Jasper estarían dispuestos a permitir que ni una sola macha ensuciara su noche.

La seguridad se habia reoblando aun mas.

Emmet y Rosalie estaban preparando todo lo su boda, y ahora mi esposa era la encargada de ayudar a Rosalie en su transición a princesa, bella por el momento casi no acudía a actos públicos, y se enviaba a Rosalie .

Las cosas estaba un poco tensas desde la visita de los Denaldi , la prensa había tomado como un gran acto el comunica de presa que había enviado mi padre.

Mi esposa que no era tonta me había preguntado muchas veces que era lo que había pasado con la familia Denaldi y cuando le conté lo que habia sucedido se enojo mucho y me dijo que esa familia necesitaba un buen susto, pero sabía que no podíamos hacer nada de lo que teníamos en mente, porque seria asesinato.

Mi madre había hecho un escándalo cuando mi padre le había dicho lo que pretendían los Denaldi, ahora si guerra diplomática como había dicho mi mama había comenzado.

A los pocos días de que mi padre mandara el comunicado comenzaron las declaraciones de parte de los Denaldi. Acusaban a la casa Volterra de todas la ofensas y maltratos a sus hijas.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo mi madre molesta a la hora de la comida.

-Querida, no podemos caer en el enfrentamiento que ellos quieren , seria como seguirles e juego- dijo mi padre.

-Mira madre ellos no se pueden comparar con nosotros – dijo Jasper.

-Y sus hijas mucho menos con bella y nuestras prometidas – acepto Emmet.

-Si me permiten opinar- dijo mi esposa tímidamente.

-Claro que si hija, eres de esta familia y tu opinión es muy valiosa- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Creo que tendríamos que darle de su propia medicina, ellos con sus declaraciones quieren ganar simpatía y que nosotros quedemos mal.

-¿Y que sugieres?- pregunto mi padre.

-Déjenme hablar con la prensa – dijo mi esposa segura de si misma, - creo que podemos hacer algo asi como una rueda de prensa y asi decirles lo que esta pasando , pero tratándolos como amigos- dijo mi esposa.

-Me parece una excelente idea- dijo mi madre.

-Si a mi también, la gente adora a bella, y creo que nadie mejor que ella para contarles lo que esta pasando con los Denaldi- dijo Jasper.

-¿Tu que opinas Edward?- me pregunto mi padre.

-Padre, bella es una mujer muy inteligente y sobretodo muy querida, se que ella puede manejar a la prensa sin problema – dije orgulloso.

-Gracias amor- dijo bella con una sonrisa.

-Pues creo que lo mejor será que nos pongamos manos a la obra para que rueda de prensa- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

La rueda de prensa se llevo a cabo en dos días. Bella estaba muy nerviosa, pero también decía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por la familia.

Mi familia y yo la veríamos desde el salón contiguo a pesar de que no estaríamos con bella , habíamos hecho que un equipo de estuviera cerca de ella, por si alguna pregunta la incomodaba la descartaran de inmediato.

-Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los medios que nos han hecho el honor de estar esta mañana aquí.- saludo mi esposa con una enorme sonrisa – quiero que sepan antes que cualquier cosa que conmigo no se llevara el protocolo , mi nombre es Bella y asi quiero que me digan – cuando bella dijo eso, la prensa se quedo en shock pero en ese momento nos dimos cuenta de que se los había echado a la bolsa.

-¿Como ha tomado la familia real las declaraciones de la familia real Denaldi?- pregunto una periodista.

-Han sido lamentables, pero sobretodo al rey Carlisle y a la reina Esme les ha dolido perder la amistad, pero como bien saben nos ha sido fácil la relación desde que me case con Edward- dijo bella – quiero que sepan que lo que ha dicho la familia de nosotros es mentira , por eso es que hoy estoy aquí no como una princesa si no como una esposa, madre, hija y parte de una familia maravillosa – agrego mi bella.

-La princesa Tanya ha dicho que tiene fotos comprometedoras de usted. ¿Qué dice al respecto?- preguntaron.

-No lo dudo- dijo bella y todos nos quedamos en Shock- yo no naci en la realeza y tengo que confesar que fue muy difícil para mi aprender el protocolo, pero si tiene alguna foto siempre sea al lado de mi esposo, por que aunque yo no naci en la realeza si soy mujer de un solo amor, y una amor para toda la vida y Edward ha sido el único hombre en mi vida, la verdad no me afecta si salen o no fotos mias, no tengo de que avergonzarme nunca he tenido un comportamiento escandaloso, por que ni cuando los medios supieron de existencia aquella vez en las que sacaron fotos mias en un club- dijo mi esposa digna.

-¿Bella como tratara la familia real Cullen salir de este problema?- pregunto otra periodista.

Es que nosotros no tenemos ningún problema , lo tienen ellas, que piensan que en el amor se puede mandar y la familia Denaldi lo que quiere es que mis cuñados tanto Jasper como Emmet se casen con sus hijas, y eso no es justo , solo por que Edward decidió casarse con alguien que ellos consideran inferior- dijo bella, en ese momento nos llegaron las mediciones de raiting que estaban haciendo a nivel nacional y algunas a nivel internacional, y nunca ni siquiera mi padre habia tenido tanta audiencia.

-¿Princesa se siente ofendida por todas declaraciones que esta haciendo la princesa Tanya?- pregunto otro.

-No en lo mas mínimo, al contrario me siento halagada de que envidie el maravilloso matrimonio que tengo, y solo espero que ella pueda conseguir lo mismo con alguien que la ame como Edward me ama a mi- dijo ella sonriente.

La rueda de prensa siguió durante una hora mas, en los medio de la tarde nacionales e internacionales, decían que bella era la princesa de corazón, noble y bella persona, los medio la amaban y ahora el juego estúpido de los Denaldi se les había volteado, varias esposas de mandatarios de otros países habían mandado cartas y mensajes de apoyo a mi esposa, la familia estábamos felices.

-Tu esposa será una gran reina hijo- dijo mi madre orgullosa.

-Jamás mejor que tu Esme- dijo mi esposa abrazando a mi madre.

-Una reina no nada mas es protocolos y sonrisas hija, una buena reina también es humana, y sobretodo honesta y tu reúnes todo eso y mas para ser la mejor- le dijo mi madre

-Sabíamos que después de esto los Denaldi no se quedarían callados pero también sabíamos que hicieran lo que hicieran no podrían aféctanos , por que a parte de tener la razón éramos una verdadera familia.

Que tal esta princesa Bella ehh?, no bueno , a mi me encanto que saliera como una mujer normal y cualquiera defender a su familia.

Recuerden dejarme su opinión y hoy hay capitulo de :

Vacaciones con la Mafia

Venganza

Y el final de Venganza Equivocada.

Las quiero Anna


	18. ¿Confias en mi?

No me odien por favor, he estado tratando de actualizar casi todas mis historias ,ya están casi todas con actualización ok?

Recuerden que las quiero.

-Tenemos que organizar el bautizo de este hermoso angelito – dijo Esme mirando a mi hijo embobada.

-No creo que sea prudente que hagamos nada ahorita con todo lo que ha pasado con las Denaldi- dije aun angustiada, sabía que ellas no se quedaría asi como asi.

-Bella, debes estar muy orgullosa de lo que has hecho por tu familia y tienes que creer que ti sobretodo, esas mujeres no harán nada – dijo mi suegra.

-No puedo estar tranquila, se ve que son mujeres muy rencorosas – dije con toda la

-Bella, no podemos dejar que esas mujeres nos arruine las festividades , la boda de Emmet y Rosalie esta próxima ,. El bautizo de este pequeño y la boda de Jasper y Alice- dijo Esme muy entusiasmada.

Dentro de poco esta casa estará llena de bebes y soy feliz, Carlisle sabe que dentro de poco tendremos que dejar el paso a las nuevas generaciones – suspiro contenta - y no sabes lo feliz que me eso nos hace.

-Esme claro que no ustedes aun tiene mucho que enseñarnos y aman a su pueblo como nadie- respondí a mi suegra y le di un abrazo, Esme se había convertido en una segunda madre para mi.

El gran dia había llegado, Rosalie se veía completamente hermosa, muchos medios estaba cubriendo el evento, ahora era Edward y Jasper lo que hacían de padrinos, por ordenes de Carlisle la seguridad se había incrementado.

Estábamos en una habitación del palacio de donde saldría Rosalie acompañada por su padre.

-Disculpe alteza Isabella puedo tener unas palabras con usted – me pidió mi secretario particular de inmediato Salí.

-¿Que pasa Ben?- pregunte alarmada.

-Está circulando una publicación donde hay fotos de los príncipes comprometedoras – dijo el nervioso.

-¿De que hablas, que fotos?- pregunto ahora ansiosa. Sin pensarlo mas me paso la revista de la que me hablaba en la portada decía, DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO DEL PRINCIPE EMMET, cuando abri la famosa revista, lo primero que me tope fue con fotos de Emmet sin camisa y bailando con una mujer a la que no se le veía la cara pero me quedaba claro que no era Rosalie, la segunda foto era de Jasper besando a otra mujer y la tercera foto era aun mas perturbadora era de Edward con una mujer sentada en sus piernas besándole el cuello.

Estaba impresionada, no sabia que pensar si eran de ahorita o de cuando, no sabia si eran de Edward y yo ya estando juntos, no se distinguían bien, pero lo que si era muy claro era que eran ellos.

-¿Princesa que quiere que hagamos?- pregunto Ben alarmado igual que yo.

-No quiero que ni Rosalie y Alice vean esto después de las fiestas yo hablare con mi esposo para que me aclare esta situación – dije seria.

-Es hora de que la Señorita Rosalie salga – anuncio uno de los encargados de la logística del evento.

Sin perder mas el tiempo le avise a Rosalie, Edward y yo viajaríamos en el mismo carruaje con nuestro hijo en brazos.

-Después de que esto acabe quiero hablar contigo – le dije a Edward antes de subir al carruaje.

-¿Que pasa amor?- pregunto confundido.

-No pienso exponerme a que lean los labios y sepan que quiero matar a mi esposo por infiel- dije molesta.-

-¿Infiel?- pregunto Edward sorprendido.

Decidí ignorarlo por el momento era lo mejor, y aparte hoy era el dia de mi amiga Rosalie.

La ceremonia fue hermosa y no se díga la fiesta, Rosalie desbordaba felicidad, me había encargado de que ni alice ni Rosalie vieran ni se enteraran de las fotos que habían publicado ya mas tarde cuando hablara con Edward sabría realmente que era lo que había pasado.

Cuando por fin pudimos retirarnos a nuestros aposentos yo seguía muy molesta , esperaba que nadie mas se hubiera dado cuenta, por que no me importaba nada, no volvería a ser la burla de Edward Cullen por muy príncipe que fuera.

Edward Pov.

Bella había estado muy rara todo el bendito dia, yo no sabia que demonios era lo que le pasaba y menos con eso de decirme que yo le había sido infiel, cuando demonios le había hecho eso, que ella no comprendía que era lo que necesitaba para vivir?.

Cuando entre a nuestros aposentos ella estaba enfurecida.

-¿Ahora si me vas a explicar que demonios te pasa? – pregunte enojado por su actitud

dEsto es lo que me pasa y gracias deberían de dar por no haber permitido que Rosalie y Alice la vieran- dijo ella aventándome una revista.

-En cuanto la abrí vi fotos de mis hermanos y mías bastante subidas de tono.

-¿No confías en mi bella?- pregunte más dolido que enojado.

-¿Me has engañado?- pregunto ella.

-¿Contéstame bella confías en mi o no?- pregunte de nuevo con el corazón el un puño

-No Edward no confió – dijo de manera tajante.

-En ese caso no mereces respuesta- dije y sin mas Sali de l habitación y me fui a una de huéspedes, bella me había lastimado y mucho, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado que ahora me saliera con esto no se lo perdonaría tan fácil.

Comencé a tomar una copa de brandy necesitaba algo para poder calmar mi enojo, cuando comencé a escuchar que se azotaban las puertas, me Sali a asomar y vi que era Alice aventando el anillo de compromiso a la cara de mi hermano y entrando a la habitación de bella enfurecida.

Jasper me vio parado en la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a donde yo estaba.

-¿No me digas no dejaron ni hablar tampoco?- pregunto mi hermano resignado con el anillo en las manos.

-En este caso yo no quise dar más explicaciones, no se las merece si no confía en mi, antes de casarnos comité mucho errores pero jamás le fui infiel – dije con dolor por lo que bella pensaba de mi.

En eso tienes razón, creo que bella se está dejando influir mucho por la prensa – dijo mi hermano.

Creo que esto amerita una copa- le dije y entramos a la habitación donde había una pequeña sala. –¿ Cómo se enteró Alice ? pregunte en lo que servía las copas.

-Había una revista en sus aposentos – dijo mi hermano.

-¿Crees que Rosalie llegue a enterarse? – pregunte nervioso.

-Espero que no, la verdad es que esto lo hicieron con el afán de hacernos daño –dijo Jasper.

-Y lo lograron hermano, lo lograron –dije pensando en mi esposa.

Chin.. si las engañaron? Que opinan.

El jueves hay actualización ok? Mil gracias y espero me puedan agregar al Face , twitter y en mi blog que ya subi una historia mia, bueno el primer capítulo,

Saludos

Anna


End file.
